The Pet
by AnaBtzz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO — Em um universo alternativo onde lobisomens são considerados animais e propriedade do Ministério, os Black resolvem comprar para seu filho um animal de estimação único.
1. — Julho, 1971

**Resumo:** "No que você estava pensando, Orion — um lobisomem? Em nossa casa?" "Nós discutimos isso. É um animal de estimação para as crianças." Em um universo alternativo onde lobisomens são considerados animais e propriedade do Ministério, os Blacks resolvem comprar para seu filho um animal de estimação _único_. Fora isso, muito perto do Canon.

**Disclaimer:** "Todos os personagens reconhecíveis pertencem a J.K. Rowling e eu não sou J.K. Rowling. E eu não tive a idéia dessa fanfic sozinha, ela foi inspirada em uma história chamada "Collared" de Albe-chan. Eu definitivamente acho que mudei esse enredo e o adaptei ao meu jeito, mas eu não teria essa idéia sem ler aquela história, então não vou levar os créditos por ela." **—** Além disso, acrescento que a fanfic foi escrita (assim como esse Disclaimer) pela **Remy-Luna**. Eu estou só traduzindo.

* * *

><p><strong>The Pet <strong>**— Animal de Estimação****  
><strong>Fanfic escrita por Remy-Luna

* * *

><p>Desde quando ele conseguia se lembrar, Sirius Black queria um animal de estimação. E desde quando ele conseguia se lembrar, seus pais se recusavam a comprar um. Por mais que ele e seu irmão tivessem implorado e suplicado, eles negaram. Walburga não queria um animal selvagem correndo pela casa e Orion apontou que não importava o que Sirius e Regulus prometessem, <em>ele<em> que acabaria cuidando do animal.

Depois de quatrocentos e cinqüenta e sete argumentos sobre o assunto, Regulus desistiu — mas Sirius era mais teimoso que seu irmão menor. Sirius Black queria um animal de estimação. Então Sirius Black conseguiu fazer um acordo com seus pais. Uma vez que ele tivesse idade para ir para Hogwarts, ele teria idade o bastante para a responsabilidade de ter um animal de estimação — e seus pais lhe comprariam um. Sirius levaria o animal para a escola, então Orion e Walburga não teriam que se preocupar em cuidar dele — e se ele fugisse ou morresse sobre os cuidados de Sirius, o menino seria o responsável e não teria mais permissão te ter um animal de estimação até viver por sua própria conta.

Então, em um dia quente de Julho, quando Sirius recebeu um pesado envelope tendo o brasão de Hogwarts, ele não estava apenas excitado por finalmente poder ir para a escola, mas também por finalmente poder ter seu próprio animal de estimação.

"Tudo bem." Walburga suspirou, resignada, quando seu filho trouxe o tópico à tona. "Seu pai vai levá-lo esse fim de semana para comprar um. Qual você gostaria de ter?"

Sirius e Regulus sorriram um para o outro. Embora eles tivessem tido anos para pensar nisso e tivessem discutido longamente sobre o assunto, eles nunca tinham realmente chegado a uma decisão sobre qual tipo de animal eles queriam.

Embora Sirius não tivesse realmente pensado em um cachorro (preferencialmente um grande e de aparência feroz), sua mãe desprezou a idéia alegando que cachorros e gatos eram "animais de estimações de trouxas".

"Que tal um Crupe?" Regulus sugeriu, passando as páginas da cópia da família do livro _Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam_.

"É, mas uma vez que você remover o rabo extra, ele irá parecer um simples Jack Russell Terrier." Sirius pontuou. "Cha-aa-to. Próximo?"

"Seminviso? Não conheço ninguém que tenha um e aposto que eles são bem caros."

"Eu o perderia muito fácil." Sirius argumentou. "Como você pretende manter o controle de um animal que pode se tornar invisível?" Ele pegou o livro das mãos do irmão e passou pelas páginas. "O que acha de um Elfo-Da-Bavária?" Sirius sugeriu, sorrindo para o irmão. "Quando você me incomodar, eu posso simplesmente deixar ele te comer."

"Há há." Regulus disse sarcasticamente, pegando o livro de volta. "Um Fiuum?"

Sirius olhou para a foto. "Qual a graça de ter um pássaro que não pode nem cantar? Além disso, aqui diz que o feitiço silenciador precisa ser reforçado todo mês e eu não vou aprender como fazê-los tão cedo."

"Escolha você, então." Regulus disse, empurrando o livro de volta para o irmão. "Todos os animais daqui são perigosos ou chatos."

"Um Grifo?" Sirius disse esperançosamente. Ele chamou pelo seu pai que estava do outro lado da sala. "Pai, posso ter um Grifo?"

"Absolutamente não." Walburga interrompeu antes que Orion pudesse responder. "De onde você acha que o nome _Grifinória_ vem? Somos uma família Sonserina. Escolha outra coisa, Sirius."

"E um Hipogrifo, então?"

"Pouco conveniente." Orion disse. "Em que lugar da terra você manteria esse bicho?"

Sirius suspirou e voltou para o livro. A maioria dos animais ali não seriam animais de estimação adequados. Ele pensou que seu irmão talvez gostasse de um Farosutil, mas Sirius não era um grande fã de cobras. Não por ser uma garotinha ou coisa assim, mas ele queria um animal de estimação que pudesse ser... Bem... Um animal de estimação.

"Posso simplesmente ter um cachorro?" Sirius perguntou com um suspiro, jogando _Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam_ na cadeira mais próxima.

"Como um trouxa comum?" Orion bufou. "Não acho provável. Você é um Black. Um cachorro impressionaria ninguém."

Sirius não se importava em impressionar alguém — ele apenas queria um animal de estimação. Mas ele sabia que seria inútil argumentar com seus pais. "Ok." Ele resmungou. "Que tal... Um lobo ou coisa assim? Sei lá."

Orion olhou por cima de seu _Profeta Diário_ e examinou seu filho mais velho. "Um lobo." Ele disse lentamente.

Sirius olhou para cima esperançosamente e capturou o olhar de seu pai do outro lado da sala. "Eu poderia?" Ele disse animadamente. "Um lobo? É o animal perfeito, Pai. Como um cachorro, mas ele não é normalmente mantido como um animal de estimação, então não nos faria comuns. E eu sei que lobos são perigosos para trouxas, mas o manteríamos em controle com mágica. Oh, por favor, Pai, posso ter um lobo? Por favor?"

Orion acenou com a cabeça e Sirius e Regulus sorriram, batendo suas mãos em comemoração. "Eu te levarei para o centro de contenção amanhã."

Sirius nem sabia que o Ministério tinha um centro de contenção para lobos (estavam lá, talvez, lobos com propriedades mágicas que ele nunca soubera antes?), mas ele não ligava. Tudo que ele sabia é que ele ganharia um animal de estimação!

—

Sirius caminhava rapidamente para manter o ritmo de seu pai a passos largos e orgulhosos. Eles entraram em uma construção inclassificável onde um bruxo em roupas cinzentas se levantou para cumprimentá-los.

"Ah, Sr. Black, nós estávamos esperando por você." O bruxo menor disse, seus olhos passando nervosamente de Orion para Sirius. "Como podemos te ajudar hoje, Senhor?"

"Estou aqui para comprar um animal para meu filho." Ele respondeu de forma curta.

O sorriso nervoso do bruxo vacilou. "As... Ahn... _Bestas_ daqui não estão, em geral, à venda." Ele explicou, continuando a olhar de Orion para Sirius e vice-versa. "Veja, eles são perigosos. Você não iria... Não iria querer nenhum mal ao seu filho."

"Nós manteremos a criatura trancada." Orion informou. "Você realmente acha que eu deixaria meu filho e herdeiro perto de algo perigoso?"

O bruxo olhou escandalizado para o maior. "É claro que não, Senhor, é claro que não! E nunca tive a intenção de sugerir—"

"—_Eu_ sugiro," Orion interrompeu. "Que você leve meu filho e eu para ver os animais. Se ele achar um adequado para ser seu animal de estimação, então eu e você podemos discutir as formalidades." Ele alcançou suas vestes e retirou um saco que Sirius sabia estar cheio de galeões. "Apesar dessas bestas não estarem, _em geral_, à venda para o público, tenho certeza que podemos fazer algo sobre isso."

O bruxo acenou com a cabeça e Orion recolocou a sacola com o dinheiro em suas vestes.

"Bem, me sigam, então." Ele disse, conduzindo os Black para uma porta. "As gaiolas são por aqui."

Sirius seguiu seu pai e o funcionário do centro de contenção por um longo corredor até passarem por outra porta que dava para uma grande sala preenchida por várias gaiolas. Ele parou no meio do percurso, no entanto, quando viu que as gaiolas estavam cheias, não por assustadoras bestas mágicas como ele suspeitava, mas por humanos!

Havia homens e mulheres por todas as gaiolas, incluindo crianças mais novas que Sirius, todos eles usando vestes esfarrapadas e sentados em bancos em suas celas. Algemas em seus tornozelos os mantinham presos nas paredes. Eles encararam Sirius quando ele passou, parecendo miseráveis.

"Pai." Sirius disse, correndo para acompanhar seu pai. "O quê—?"

"—Lobisomens." Orion interrompeu. "Eles talvez _pareçam_ humanos, Sirius, mas não se deixe enganar. Eles são tão animais quanto Manticoras ou Quimeras. Agora dê uma olhada ao redor." Ele disse, sua voz um pouco mais branda. "Você pode ter qual quiser."

Sirius acenou com a cabeça e deu outra olhada ao redor do local. Isso foi um pouco surpreendente — ele estava pensando em algo mais nos moldes de um lobo, e era notável o quanto essas criaturas pareciam seres humanos. Ele não estava só ganhando um animal de estimação quanto estava ganhando o que seria, possivelmente, o animal de estimação mais raro que existe. Ele poderia imaginar o quão popular ele seria na escola por causa disso. Todo mundo iria querer ser amigo do garoto que tinha um lobisomem. E Sirius suspeitou que isso pode ter sido um fator importante do _porquê_ Orion escolheu essa espécie em particular para ser animal de estimação de seu filho. Posição social era muito importante para os pais de Sirius.

Então o menino caminhou pelo longo corredor, olhando cada animal em volta. Ele provavelmente iria querer um macho e um que não estivesse tão velho assim...

Mais ou menos no meio da sala, Sirius viu um lobisomem que parecia ter sua idade e ele soube instantaneamente que tinha achado seu animal de estimação. Essa criatura parecia realmente poder ser um amigo de Sirius se fosse humana. Todos pareciam. Se ele passasse por um deles na rua, ele nunca adivinharia que eles eram animais.

Esse lobisomem em particular era muito magro com olhos e cabelos castanhos claros. Ele parecia ter mais ou menos onze anos na idade dos lobisomens, embora Sirius não tivesse certeza de como converter isso para idade dos humanos. Mas um jovem adolescente era uma boa idade para um novo animal de estimação — velho o bastante para ser domesticado e entender regras, e novo o bastante para não morrer tão cedo. Sirius perguntou-se quanto tempo lobisomens viviam e decidiu que faria algumas pesquisas sobre essas criaturas assim que chegasse em casa. Isso provavelmente seria útil, considerando que cuidar desse animal seria sua responsabilidade.

"Você gosta desse, Sirius?" Orion perguntou, aproximando-se de seu filho.

O Black mais novo percebeu que ele estava encarando aquela gaiola já fazia algum tempo.

"Sim." Ele disse virando-se e sorrindo para seu pai. "Posso ficar com esse, Pai? Por favor?"

"Esse aí é bem comportado?" Orion perguntou para o bruxo do centro de contenção.

"Oh, sim." O homem respondeu. "Esse aí tem estado aqui já faz seis anos. Obviamente, ele fica um pouco agitado perto da lua cheia, todos eles ficam, mas ele é um baixinho obediente. Nunca tenta nada demais.

"Nós vamos ficar com ele." Orion disse com um breve aceno de cabeça.

Sirius sentiu a alegria borbulhando dentro dele e sorriu para o seu novo animal de estimação.

O lobisomem desviou os olhos do chão pela primeira vez e encarou o menino, seus olhos sem demonstrar sentimento algum.

—

"Você precisa segurar firmemente essa guia, Sirius." Orion instruiu assim que eles saíram do centro com o novo animal de estimação de Sirius em seu encalço.

"Sim, Pai."

Sirius continuou olhando de relance para seu lobisomem, o qual encarava o chão conforme andava com os outros dois. A algema estava agora em seu pulso esquerdo, anexada a uma guia que Sirius segurava na outra ponta. Não era como as correntes das gaiolas, mas a guia era reforçada magicamente, então ela não iria quebrar nem escorregar para fora do alcance de Sirius.

"Quando chegarmos em casa, eu irei transformar o quarto ao lado do seu em uma cela para ele." Orion disse. "Ele ficará preso à parede por um dos tornozelos durante a noite, e pelos dois nas noites de lua cheia. Fora da cela, ele permanecerá na coleira o tempo todo."

"Sim, Pai." Sirius repetiu.

"Eu sei que ele não parece ameaçador agora, mas durante a lua cheia ele irá se transfigurar em sua verdadeira forma e matará qualquer coisa que cruzar seu caminho. Esse animal _não pode_, em qualquer circunstância, escapar."

"Eu entendo, Pai."

Orion acenou com a cabeça. "As correntes em sua cela irão automaticamente se encurtar durante a lua cheia para impedi-lo de se mover, mas você não está autorizado a chegar perto dele durante esse período."

"Eu não entrarei na cela dele durante a lua cheia, Pai." Sirius disse tentando não deixar um suspiro exasperado escapar. Tantas regras! Bom, pelo menos a lua cheia seria apenas uma vez por mês. O resto do tempo ele poderia brincar com seu animal de estimação o quanto quisesse. Sirius sorriu ao pensar nisso. Seu irmão ficaria com tanta inveja!

Orion e Sirius retornaram a casa para achar um Regulus extremamente animado e uma desdenhosa Walburga esperando por eles.

Sra. Black fez uma careta assim que eles entraram. "Então esse é o bicho?" Ela perguntou, encarando o lobisomem com desgosto.

"Wow, Sirius!" Regulus disse impressionado. "Esse é o seu animal de estimação? Ele parece tanto com um garoto!"

"Eu sei." Sirius disse. "Mas ele não é, ele é um lobisomem. Certifique-se que ficará longe da cela dele durante a lua cheia, Reg, ele poderia matá-lo." O irmão mais velho provocou.

O irmão mais novo apenas olhou para o animal em muda admiração.

"Ele não está brincando, aliás." Walburga fungou. "No que você estava pensando, Orion — um lobisomem? Em nossa casa?"

"Nós discutimos isso. É um animal de estimação para as crianças. E ele irá com Sirius para Hogwarts no fim do verão, de qualquer maneira." Ele virou-se para seus filhos, que continuaram a olhar para a nova adição na família. "Eu vou construir a cela dele agora. Sirius, lembre-se do que eu disse sobre segurar firme essa guia."

"Eu sei, Pai." Sirius disse, aliviado quando seu pai finalmente subiu as escadas. Ele virou-se e sorriu para seu irmão. "Então, o que você acha, Reg? Ele não é brilhante? Não é o melhor animal de estimação que você já viu?"

"Definitivamente." O irmão menor concordou. Ele não tinha tirado seus olhos do lobisomem desde que eles entraram em casa. "Embora eu só não consiga acreditar o quão humano ele parece. Ele fala?" Ele perguntou de repente, virando-se para Sirius.

O Black mais velho franziu a testa. "Eu não sei. Não ouvi nenhum deles falar quando estávamos lá." Ele se virou para seu animal de estimação. "Você consegue falar?"

O lobisomem desviou os olhos do chão e encontrou o olhar de Sirius. Pareceu-lhe que seu animal de estimação era tão alto quando ele. "Sim." O lobisomem sussurrou.

Sirius e Regulus trocarem olhares alegres.

"Wow!" Regulus suspirou. "Um animal de estimação que pode falar. Você tem _tanta_ sorte, Sirius! Pergunto-me se Mamãe e Papai também vão me deixar ter um lobisomem quando eu receber minha carta de Hogwarts."

"Quem sabe?" Sirius encolheu os ombros. "Talvez você possa pegar uma fêmea e podemos cruzá-los. Assumindo que eles não tenham sido castrados, é claro." Ele adicionou, antes de franzir a testa e virar-se para o lobisomem. "Você não foi castrado, foi?"

Um fluxo de sangue correu até o rosto do animal, tornando suas bochechas rosa. _Assim como um humano_, Sirius não pode deixar de pensar.

"Não." O lobisomem murmurou, não olhando para eles.

"Oooh — como você irá chamá-lo, Siri?" Regulus perguntou.

"Hmm, eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso." Sirius admitiu. "Como você acha que devo chamá-lo?"

"Lobinho?" O Black mais novo sugeriu.

"Muito original." Sirius riu. Então ele ficou sério novamente. "Que tal algo a ver com a lua, já que é quando ele realmente se transforma em lobo?"

"Se fosse uma garota, poderíamos chamá-lo de Luna." Regulus disse. "É lua em Latim."

"Ótima idéia, exceto pelo fato de que ele _não é_ uma garota." Sirius pontuou, revirando os olhos. "Moon... Moony?" (1)

"Isso!" Regulus guinchou. "Moony! É perfeito!"

"Moony." Sirius repetiu, testando o nome. Ele sorriu. "Eu gostei. Venha, Moony." Ele disse, puxando a guia ligeiramente, e Moony deu um passo para mais perto dele. Sirius e Regulus sorriram um para o outro.

"Sirius!" Os garotos ouviram sua mãe chamar das escadas. "Traga a criatura aqui — a cela dele está pronta."

Sirius franziu ligeiramente sua testa ao encarar o que era uma vez um quarto de hóspedes. Toda a decoração fora removida, deixando o piso de madeira reluzente e as paredes brancas. A cama tinha sido transfigurada em um amontoado de cobertores no chão e o guarda-roupa em uma caixa com vestes velhas. Uma bacia auto-limpante para excreções estava em um canto, e algumas correntes de tornozelo estavam magicamente presas à parede entre ela e a cama improvisada. Sirius estava feliz de ver, no entanto, que uma porta adicional fora incluída na parede esquerda do quarto, na qual dava direto para o quarto dele.

"É aqui que ele irá ficar." Orion informou ao seu filho. "A porta do corredor ficará trancada o tempo todo. Se você quiser levá-lo para fora, terá que sair pela porta do seu quarto. Você será responsável por alimentá-lo e banhá-lo."

"Sim, Pai."

Orion balançou sua varinha e um raio de luz azul acertou a guia que Sirius segurava. "Eu enfeiticei sua ponta da guia para se prender a parede mais próxima caso você a solte, assim você não terá que segurá-la quando a criatura estiver no seu quarto."

Sirius sorriu, satisfeito com essa idéia. "Eu o chamei de Moony." Ele adicionou quando Orion se virou para sair.

O Black mais velho não fez nenhum comentário. Ele deu um último olhar ao seu filho e seu animal de estimação antes de passar pela porta e trancá-la em seguida, deixando Sirius e Moony sozinhos.

"Ok." Sirius disse depois de um momento de silêncio incômodo. "Bem, você passará as noites aqui, mas agora vou te mostrar meu quarto. Venha."

Ele levou Moony consigo, passando pela porta para o seu próprio quarto — o qual era muito maior, mais confortável e melhor iluminado. Sirius soltou a guia da coleira de Moony e, como Orion prometera, ela fixou-se na parede para que Sirius pudesse andar pelo quarto sem se preocupar em segurar seu animal de estimação.

Moony apenas ficou parado ali.

"Você pode se sentar, sabe." Sirius disse indicando o sofá cheio de revistas e roupas empilhadas. "Espere, deixe-me tirar algumas dessas coisas para você." Ele saiu de sua cama e jogou o monte de roupas no chão sem cerimônia, dando espaço para Moony se sentar. O lobisomem se sentou cautelosamente na ponta do sofá e Sirius se sentou em sua cadeira, girando-a para encará-lo.

"Então, o que você acha da sua nova casa?" Sirius perguntou ansiosamente. "Eu sei que você não é autorizado a sair de sua cela durante a lua cheia, mas você pode vir ao meu quarto sempre que quiser, e aqui é melhor do que o lugar que você estava antes, não é?"

Moony estudou Sirius por alguns segundos antes de acenar com a cabeça.

"Aquele bruxo disse que você estava lá por seis anos. Você morava em outro lugar antes? Ou você é mais novo do que aparenta? Os lobisomens têm a mesma idade que humanos?"

Por um momento, Moony apenas olhou Sirius — que passou a achar que não devia ter feito tantas perguntas de uma só vez. Apesar da coleira ligando o pulso do lobisomem à parede, era fácil esquecer que ele não estava falando com um humano, e as habilidades cognitivas do lobisomem provavelmente não estavam a par com suas próprias.

"Eu tenho onze anos." Moony disse finalmente. "Eu acho que a idade dos lobisomens é a mesma que a dos humanos." Então ele olhou para suas mãos, que estavam sobre seu colo. "Antes da instalação do confinamento eu morava com meus pais."

"Eles são lobisomens também? Quantos anos você precisa ter para ser colocado num centro daqueles?"

Moony deu de ombros. "Eu vi crianças sendo colocadas lá. E não, meus pais não são lobisomens. Eu morava com eles até aproximadamente uns cinco ou seis anos, mas depois eu fui... Mordido." Ele disse a palavra suavemente. Ele continuava olhando para suas mãos, as quais Sirius percebeu que tremiam. "Eles me levaram e fizeram alguns testes... E quando eles descobriram que eu era um animal... Eu tenho estado lá desde então."

"Então..." Sirius franziu o cenho e se inclinou, percebendo só agora o quão pouco ele sabia sobre lobisomens. "... Então você não foi sempre assim? Você costumava ser humano, com uma casa, família e tudo mais?"

Moony acenou com a cabeça novamente, parecendo que estava prestes a chorar, e Sirius imediatamente se sentiu mal.

"Hey." Ele disse levantando-se e indo se sentar no sofá ao lado de Moony. "Desculpe, eu não quis te aborrecer."

Moony balançou a cabeça. "Não se desculpe." Ele sussurrou. "Você não fez nada errado. Você é meu dono agora. Eu sou apenas um animal, seu animal de estimação, você pode dizer o que quiser para mim." Ele deu de ombros outra vez, ainda olhando para o chão. "Eu pertenço a você, faz sentido que você saiba minha história."

Embora tudo que Moony dissera fosse verdade, Sirius não queria incomodar seu animal de estimação. Ele levantou uma mão de forma hesitante e tocou o cabelo castanho claro do lobisomem, surpreso em como os fios eram macios.

Ele retirou a mão imediatamente quando Moony se virou e olhou para ele, mas a expressão do lobisomem era de simples curiosidade.

"Você..." Sirius disse. "… Você não se importa se eu te acariciar, não é Moony?"

Moony balançou a cabeça e Sirius passou a mão por ela. "Moony." O menino de cabelos negros repetiu. "Você gosta desse nome? Espere." Ele interrompeu a si mesmo e olhou para os olhos castanhos claros, quase âmbar, de seu animal de estimação. "Se você tinha pais, uma família e tudo mais, você devia ter um nome. Qual era?"

O lobisomem olhou para baixo novamente. Ele ficou quieto por tanto tempo que Sirius achou que talvez ele tivesse esquecido o nome ou que doesse responder, mas eventualmente ele o fez. "Remus." O lobisomem sussurrou.

"Remus." Sirius repetiu, acariciando o cabelo de seu animal de estimação novamente. "Você prefere que eu te chame assim?"

O lobisomem balançou a cabeça. "Remus é um nome humano." Ele sussurrou. "Eu sou um animal."

"Do que eles te chamavam no centro?" Sirius perguntou.

Remus — _Moony_ — olhou para seu dono por um momento. "Número 439." Ele murmurou voltando o olhar para o seu colo. Então, para a surpresa e deleite de Sirius, o lobisomem deu um pequeno sorriso. "Moony está ótimo."

* * *

><p><strong># (1)<strong> Nem sob mil maldições imperdoáveis vou chamar o Moony de Aluado_. _A frase ficaria "Lua... Aluado?" — então, para o _Moony_ fazer sentido, deixei "Moon... Moony?" (para os que não entenderam, "moon" é lua em inglês).

**#** Essa tradução foi autorizada pela autora. Para a fanfic original, vá até os meus Autores Favoritos e acesse a página da Remy-Luna.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Essa fanfic é a coisa mais linda de todo o universo e eu espero que vocês gostem dela tanto quanto eu. Se lerem, deixem reviews! Não só por mim, mas pela autora também — porque essa é a história mais amorzinho do mundo.


	2. — Julho–Setembro, 1971

**Disclaimer:** "Todos os personagens reconhecíveis pertencem a JK Rowling e eu não sou JK Rowling. E eu não tive a idéia dessa fanfic sozinha, ela foi inspirada em uma história chamada "Collared" de Albe-chan. Eu definitivamente acho que mudei esse enredo e o adaptei ao meu jeito, mas eu não teria essa idéia sem ler aquela história, então não vou levar os créditos por ela." **—** Além disso, acrescento que a fanfic foi escrita (assim como esse Disclaimer) pela **Remy-Luna**. Eu estou só traduzindo.

* * *

><p><strong>The Pet <strong>**— Animal de Estimação****  
><strong>Fanfic escrita por Remy-Luna

* * *

><p>Sirius amava ter Moony como seu animal de estimação. Monstro ajudava a cuidar dele, trazendo comida para o lobisomem três vezes por dia e enchendo o tanque para o banho quinzenal de Moony. E o animal de estimação era bem auto-suficiente, lavando-se e vestindo-se sozinho. Ele até prendia seus próprios tornozelos até Walburga descobrir e forçar Sirius a fazê-lo.<p>

"_O que você estava pensando, deixando ele se amarrar sozinho? Você tem sorte dele não ter fugido!"_

Moony não era permitido em nenhum lugar da casa exceto sua cela ou, quando usando a coleira, o quarto de Sirius e o jardim dos fundos. No entanto, sempre que Sirius o levava para fora ele apenas andava quietamente atrás de seu dono ou sentava no banco até eles voltarem para dentro. Ele era um animal de estimação muito quieto. O lobisomem nunca ladrava ou rosnava, e falava apenas quando Sirius o fazia uma pergunta direta. Ele era um animal muito obediente.

Aproximadamente um mês antes de Sirius ir para Hogwarts pela primeira vez, sua mãe o levou até o Beco Diagonal para comprar todas as coisas da escola. Quando ele chegou em casa, ele quis mostrar suas coisas para seu irmão, sua nova varinha em particular, mas Regulus tinha ido à casa de um amigo. Então Sirius subiu as escadas e voou até seu quarto passando, em seguida, pela porta ao lado.

"Moony!" Ele gritou alegremente e o lobisomem olhou para cima, encarando-o de sua cama improvisada.

"Venha até o meu quarto, eu tenho que te mostrar minha varinha, meus materiais escolares novos e tudo mais." Ele agarrou impacientemente a coleira de seu pet que estava em uma mesa — o único verdadeiro móvel deixado no quarto — e a prendeu no pulso de Moony. Ele se ajoelhou para retirar a algema dos tornozelos do lobisomem, sorrindo ao pensar que em pouco tempo ele poderia fazer isso magicamente, e, então, puxou a coleira, trazendo Moony para o seu quarto.

Moony se sentou no sofá, como ele sempre fazia, e a guia se fixou na parede atrás dele. Ele observou Sirius enquanto o garoto desembrulhava as encomendas que Monstro tinha trazido e colocado sobre sua cama.

"Aqui está!" Sirius gritou brandindo sua longa e negra varinha pela primeira vez, sorrindo para seu animal de estimação. Moony o encarou. "Eu não posso fazer nenhuma mágica ainda." Ele explicou. "Só vou aprender quando for para a escola. Mas isso—" Ele gesticulou para uma pilha de livros na cama. "—todos tem uma tonelada de feitiços neles e talvez eu até possa tentar alguns antes da escola começar." Ele abaixou seu tom de voz, chegando mais perto de Moony. "Mas não fale para minha mãe. Bruxos menores de idade não têm permissão para fazer mágica fora da escola e a Mãe e o Pai talvez me punam se descobrirem que eu infringi a lei." Ele sorriu para seu animal de estimação, que o olhou solenemente. Seus olhos dourados pareciam grandes demais em sua cabeça, como duas luas.

O sorriso de Sirius vacilou por um momento e ele se sentou ao lado do lobisomem. "Você poderia dizer alguma coisa, sabe." Ele disse. "Eu suponho que você não tinha ninguém com quem falar naquele lugar, mas agora você tem a mim. Você pode falar comigo. Nós podemos ter uma conversa."

Por um momento o garoto e o lobisomem apenas se olharam. Em seguida, Moony ficou de joelhos e virou-se para o outro antes de falar. "Desculpe, Mestre."

"Não se desculpe." Sirius disse apressadamente, sentindo-se culpado. "Quer dizer, eu não estou tentando te... Ordenar a falar ou coisa assim. Apenas... Saiba que você pode. Se você… Tiver um pensamento ou comentário, pode expressá-lo."

Moony deu um pequeno sorriso hesitante que não alcançou seus olhos. Ele olhou para Sirius de cima a baixo por um momento. "Aquela é uma varinha muito legal, Mestre. Você tem sorte de poder usar magia."

Sirius sorriu de volta. "Assim está melhor. E você pode me chamar de Sirius também, sabe."

Moony acenou com a cabeça.

Sirius passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos de seu animal de estimação e depois se levantou para procurar outra coisa para mostrar para ele.

—

Moony olhou para cima quando Sirius entrou apressado em sua cela, fechando a porta atrás dele.

"Shh," Ele sussurrou desnecessariamente ao seu animal de estimação, certificando-se de que a porta entre a cela e o quarto dele estava fechada. Em seguida, ele se sentou nos cobertores ao lado de Moony e sorriu para ele. "Talvez ele não pense em nos procurar aqui." Ele sussurrou esperançosamente.

"Sirius!" A voz de Regulus soou de algum lugar do corredor. "Onde você está? Sirius!" Foi uma lamentação dessa vez. "Mamãe disse que você tem que dividir!"

Sirius sorriu para Moony a retirou uma larga barra de chocolate de seu bolso. Ele a abriu e deu uma grande mordida. "Não tiro a razão dele," Ele murmurou densamente antes de engolir. "mas ele acabou com todas as varinhas de alcaçuz da última vez, então é justo que eu pegue todo o chocolate."

Ele deu outra mordida, encostando-se na parede para saborear o gosto. Então, Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto se tornava consciente do local em que estava. Ele nunca tinha percebido que aquele pequeno quarto era tão escuro. Costumavam ter lâmpadas e uma grande janela quando era um quarto de hóspedes, mas agora a única fonte de luz vinha de um par de suportes de vela na parede. Os cobertores eram confortáveis o bastante para se sentar, ele supunha, mas não tão confortável quanto às mobílias de seu quarto. A bacia de comida de Moony estava ao lado da porta trancada que dava para o corredor, um par de ossos e meia fatia de pão ainda nela. Com o gosto de chocolate ainda na boca, Sirius não conseguia imaginar se alguma das coisas que Monstro providenciava para Moony era apetitosa.

Sirius sabia que o lobisomem não era alimentado com as mesmas coisas que o resto de sua família, mas ele nunca tinha pensado nisso antes. Ele devia ganhar pedaços de comida velha, talvez algumas sobras. E a meia fatia de pão parecia extremamente passada. Sirius desejou que Moony pudesse comer com sua família, ou ao menos ficar na cozinha enquanto eles comessem para Sirius poder alimentá-lo por debaixo da mesa — mas ele sabia que nem adiantaria perguntar aos seus pais. Ainda que o menino Black lembrasse a si mesmo que Moony não era humano, ele se sentia mal pelo fato do lobisomem não comer bem.

"Você quer um pouco?" Sirius perguntou de repente, quebrando um pedaço do chocolate e segurando-o na frente de seu animal de estimação.

Moony olhou o menino por um tempo, como ele sempre parecia fazer quando Sirius lhe perguntava algo. "Isso é seu, Mest—Sirius." Ele corrigiu a si mesmo. "Eu não poderia."

"Isso não o faria ficar doente, não é?" Sirius perguntou, lembrando que os cães eram alérgicos a chocolate. Mas Moony não era um cachorro, ele era um lobisomem, e agora ele estava na forma que imitava um humano, então era provável que o chocolate não iria feri-lo. "Vai, é muito bom. Por favor, coma."

Os olhos de Moony se fixaram em Sirius por um momento. "Você tem certeza?" Ele perguntou eventualmente. "Sério? Você quer que eu pegue um pedaço?"

"Sim." Sirius encorajou, colocando sua mão com o pedaço de chocolate para mais perto do outro. "Você vai amar, Moony, eu prometo, e seria uma boa folga para os restos de comida que nós te damos por aqui."

Ainda observando os olhos de seu dono, Moony, lenta e cuidadosamente, pegou o pedaço das mãos de Sirius. Ele olhou para o chocolate por alguns instantes antes de colocá-lo em sua boca, mastigando e saboreando.

Então o lobisomem sorriu, o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que Sirius tinha o visto dar, e o garoto de cabelos escuros sorriu em resposta. "Viu?" Ele cantou. "Eu _sabia_ que você iria amar! Oh, pegue mais um pouco, Moony!" Ele disse enquanto quebrava cuidadosamente outro pedaço.

Ainda sorrindo, Moony balançou a cabeça. "Eu não poderia. É seu."

"Mas eu quero que você pegue." Sirius argumentou, percebendo, então, que era verdade. Ele nunca vira seu animal de estimação tão feliz antes e isso o fez tão feliz quanto. "Eu aposto que eles nunca te deram chocolate naquele lugar, não é?"

Moony balançou a cabeça. "Eu não como chocolate faz... Quase seis anos."

"Eu como o tempo todo." Sirius disse tomando uma decisão. Ele estendeu o resto da barra de chocolate para o seu animal de estimação. "Vai, Moony, pegue. É seu."

Havia menos hesitação dessa vez. Sirius assistiu enquanto Moony terminava de comer o resto da barra, ambos sorrindo.

"Obrigada, Sirius." Moony disse baixinho, olhando timidamente para o seu dono.

"Sem problemas." Sirius disse sorrindo. "Eu vou tentar te trazer mais doces sempre que eu puder. Bolos de caldeirão, tortinhas de abóbora... Teremos te fartado com comida boa em pouco tempo, Moony, você verá."

O lobisomem sorriu para ele.

—

O dia anterior ao começo das aulas teve Sirius procurando freneticamente pelo último livro da escola que ele precisaria, já que tinha que empacotar tudo e não queria ter que começar seu primeiro dia de aula com algo faltando.

"Droga." O garoto amaldiçoou baixinho, olhando novamente a pilha de coisas dentro de seu malão, certificando-se de que ele ainda não o tinha guardado. Ele olhou para cima e viu Moony encarando-o, como o animal sempre fazia quando Sirius o trazia para seu quarto.

"Moony, você não viu o meu livro, viu?" Ele perguntou.

"Por qual você está procurando?"

"_Livro Padrão de Feitiços."_ Sirius respondeu distraidamente. "Eu estava com ele mais cedo, mas agora eu não consigo—"

"—Está na sua mesa." Moony interrompeu, apontando. "Lá, entre o _Quadribol Através dos Séculos_ e _A Vassoura Perdida_."

"Oh." Sirius disse, percebendo que colocou um livro escolar junto com os seus livros de literatura. "Obrigada, Moony."

"De nada."

Sirius pegou o livro e estava prestes a guardá-lo quando, de repente, olhou para seu animal de estimação. "Espere um pouco..." Ele disse calmamente, encarando Moony.

"O quê?" O lobisomem perguntou quando Sirius passou os seguintes trinta segundos sem completar sua sentença.

"Como você sabia—" Ele olhou para o livro em suas mãos antes de voltar a olhar para o outro. "—Você sabe _ler?"_

Moony sorriu para Sirius. "Sim." Ele disse baixinho. "Não tão bem, temo em dizer. Eu não pratiquei muito enquanto estava no centro de contenção. Mas..." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu aprendi antes de me tornar um lobisomem e ainda lembro-me das letras e dos sons." Ele olhou tristemente para o seu colo. "Talvez eu devesse esquecer. Suponho que não é apropriado um... Um animal ler."

"Não, eu acho isso brilhante!" Sirius discordou, jogando seu livro no malão e indo se sentar ao lado do outro. "Quantos animais de estimação que você conhece sabem ler? Moony, você é o animal mais inteligente que eu já conheci!"

Moony sorriu novamente, e Sirius, automaticamente, o fez também. Ele amava ver seu animal de estimação feliz. Ele acariciou o cabelo de Moony afetuosamente — ele amava isso também. Talvez ele não tivesse tanto espaço para acariciar quanto teria em um lobo de verdade (no tempo em que Moony ficou transformado, poucas semanas atrás, ele foi impedido de entrar em sua cela), mas ele gostava de ter aquele pequeno lugar onde podia demonstrar sua afeição.

"Eu sempre gostei de ler." Moony sussurrou enquanto Sirius acariciava sua cabeça. "Mamãe e Papai liam-me histórias antes de dormir e sempre estive ansioso para aprender a ler sozinho... Uma vez que aprendi, constantemente pedia para meus pais me comprarem livros ou me levarem até a biblioteca..." Ele virou-se para Sirius e sorriu, e o garoto não poderia deixar de notar como os olhos do lobisomem brilhavam. "... Eu tinha me esquecido disso até agora." Ele sussurrou. "Estar naquele centro por tanto tempo… É tão fácil esquecer a vida que eu tinha antes."

Sirius sorriu de volta, empurrando uma mecha de cabelo para longe dos olhos do outro. "Esse foi o máximo que eu já te ouvi falar, Moony." Ele sussurrou e o lobisomem riu, desviando o olhar timidamente. "Eu gostei." Sirius concluiu. "Eu gosto quando você fala comigo. É como... Se você não fosse apenas meu animal de estimação, mas meu amigo."

"Eu sou um animal." Moony o relembrou em um sussurro, ainda olhando para longe.

"Eu sei." Sirius murmurou. "Mas ainda assim…"

—

"Escreva-nos assim que você se ajeitar." Walburga disse rigidamente quando eles estavam na plataforma no dia seguinte. "Certifique-se de que irá se comportar, Sirius, e estude muito em suas aulas."

"Eu vou, Mãe." Sirius prometeu, apenas impedindo-se de revirar os olhos graças a anos de prática.

"Sentirei sua falta, Siri." Regulus murmurou. "Será tudo tão silencioso sem você."

Sirius sorriu para o seu irmão mais novo. "Não se preocupe, Reg, apenas mais dois anos e será a sua vez. E eu vou te escrever, você verá."

Regulus acenou com a cabeça pensativamente por um momento antes de jogar seus braços em volta do seu irmão. Sirius estava surpreso já que eles não se abraçavam há anos, mas retribuiu o gesto de forma hesitante, certificando-se de segurar firmemente a guia de Moony enquanto o fazia.

"Agora, realmente, Regulus," A mãe dos garotos disse severamente, puxando o filho menor pelo colarinho para longe do mais velho. "Esse não é um comportamento adequado. Você deveria saber."

Regulus e Sirius apenas sorriram um para o outro antes de Sirius ir até o trem, a guia de Moony em uma mão e alça de seu malão em outra.

Algumas pessoas os encararam enquanto eles entravam no trem, possivelmente não percebendo que Moony era um lobisomem, mas Sirius os ignorou. Ele achou um compartimento vazio e se instalou nele, sentando-se ao lado de Moony com a coleira do lobisomem prendendo-se à parede ao lado da janela.

Estudantes passavam por ali, olhando para dentro do compartimento e sussurrando uns para os outros, mas o trem já havia começado a se movimentar quando alguém foi corajoso o bastante para realmente entrar na cabine.

O garoto parecia ter a idade de Sirius, com cabelos bagunçados e óculos, e ele se sentou na frente do menino de cabelos negros e seu animal de estimação. Ele não disse nada imediatamente, mas Sirius observou os olhos castanhos se desviarem para o pulso de Moony, traçando o caminho da guia até a parede onde ela estava fixada firme e magicamente.

"Então, você vai continuar nos encarando o dia todo ou vai se apresentar?" Sirius perguntou friamente, não gostando do jeito que o garoto olhava para o _seu_ animal de estimação.

Mas o garoto sorriu. "Ok, então. James Potter."

"Sirius Black." Ele disse rigidamente.

O sorriso de James aumentou. "Então isso explica tudo." Ele disse. "Eu já ouvi sobre sua família. Achando que vocês são puros-sangues ao ponto de ser realeza, não é? Bom, agora que sei quem você é, devo dizer que faz sentido apenas para _vocês_ se achar superior à Elfos Domésticos e começar a escravizar _pessoas_. O que ele é, um trouxa ou aborto?"

"Ele não é um _escravo_!" Sirius gritou, pulando de seu assento e olhando para James com intensa antipatia. Como alguém ousa falar do seu animal de estimação daquela maneira?

"Por que ele está acorrentado, então?" James perguntou apontando para a coleira. "Por qual outro motivo você não o deixaria livre?"

"Porque ele é meu animal de estimação." Sirius disse friamente, cruzando seus braços.

"Seu—"

"—Eu sou um lobisomem." Moony falou olhando para James. "Eu sou o animal dele e ele me mantém amarrado como você manteria um cachorro ou qualquer outro animal de estimação. Meu dono não me maltrata."

Sirius sorriu para Moony, que sorriu de volta, e então retornou ao seu assento, erguendo o queixo ligeiramente. James encarou o espaço entre eles por um momento, boquiaberto, antes de a compreensão abatê-lo e ele sorrir. "Oh." Ele disse antes de morder o lábio inferior e olhar para Sirius. "Desculpe, cara, eu não percebi... Um _lobisomem_? Sério?"

Sirius acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu nem sabia que lobisomens eram vendidos como animais de estimação."

"Eles não são, na verdade." Sirius disse, e ele não pode deixar de se sentir um tanto presunçoso. "Mas meu pai é muito influente."

James sorriu. "Creio que sim." Ele disse. "Ah, bem," James suspirou, levantando-se. "acho que é melhor eu ir contar para os outros o que está acontecendo. Eu talvez volte em um instante. Te vejo por aí, Black." Ele acenou com a cabeça para Moony e parou antes de sair. "Então... Seu _animal de estimação_ tem um nome?" Ele perguntou para Sirius.

"Meu nome é Moony." O lobisomem disse simplesmente.

James sorriu. "Moony." Ele repetiu em reconhecimento antes de se virar e sair, fechando a porta do compartimento atrás de si.

O outro garoto não retornou, embora rostos continuassem a aparecer e encarar Sirius e seu lobisomem pela janela da cabine. O menino Black tentou ignorá-los e, felizmente, pouco tempo depois, uma bruxa apareceu com um carrinho de comidas e Sirius os estocou com doces. A comida os providenciou uma distração bem-vinda — particularmente porque Sirius teve a alegria de ver Moony devorar sapo de chocolate atrás de sapo de chocolate como se não houvesse coisa mais prazerosa no céu ou na terra.

Eles olharam pela janela do trem e conversaram um pouco, aproveitando a novidade que era o passeio de trem e a sensação de que suas vidas mudariam de forma irrevogável muito em breve.

Os olhares e sussurros continuaram, no entanto, uma vez que o trem chegou à Estação de Hogsmeade e Sirius levou Moony consigo para fora da plataforma. Ele ouviu fragmentos de conversa como "Black!" e "lobisomem!", mas já que ninguém se aproximou e o perguntou sobre, Sirius continuou a ignorá-los. Se alguém quisesse saber qualquer coisa sobre seu animal de estimação, como James, então eles poderiam perguntar a ele sobre isso. Se eles preferem tirar suas próprias conclusões, então que assim seja.

Felizmente, os primeiranistas foram separados do resto da escola para pegarem pequenos barcos rumo ao castelo, e o resto dos estudantes estavam muito focados em outras coisas para prestar atenção em Sirius e Moony. O menino de cabelos negros, apesar de ser confiante por natureza, não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco nervoso com o que estava por vir, e ele imaginou que a maioria dos primeiranistas deviam se sentir da mesma forma.

Sirius permaneceu parado orgulhosamente em frente ao Grande Salão, olhando um ponto em algum lugar entre as grandes portas e segurando com firmeza a guia de Moony, enquanto esperava pelos outros estudantes que seriam sorteados. Embora ele e Moony não fossem os únicos que os estudantes mais velhos encaravam, olhos tremeluziam em suas direções com tanta freqüência que a face do lobisomem tinha se tornado ligeiramente rosada. Sirius percebeu que as mãos de seu animal de estimação tinham se fechado em punhos, tremendo ligeiramente, e o menino, preocupado, deu um passo para mais perto dele. "Você está bem, Moony?" Ele sussurrou quando um garoto, sentado num banco de três pernas, foi sorteado para a Sonserina.

"Sim." Moony sussurrou de volta, embora Sirius não tenha acreditado nele. O menino passou uma mão calmamente pelo cabelo de seu animal de estimação, esperando que o toque o confortasse física e emocionalmente, e o lobisomem sorriu para o seu dono.

"Black, Sirius!" Seu nome foi chamado e ele caminhou até lá, segurando a guia de Moony, para se sentar no banco.

Após um momento de consideração, durante o qual Sirius estava ciente das batidas aceleradas de seu coração, o Chapéu Seletor o chocou completamente ao colocá-lo na Grifinória — o último lugar onde ele esperava ficar.

Sirius não pode deixar de sorrir, no entanto, ao imaginar o olhar de horror de seus pais quando descobrissem. Mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso agora. Ainda ignorando os sussurros e olhares que o seguia, Sirius caminhou até a mesa da Grifinória com Moony logo atrás, seguindo-o lentamente.

"Onde eu devo me sentar?" Moony soprou nervosamente em sua orelha quando eles se aproximaram da mesa.

"Próximo a mim, é claro, Moony." Sirius sussurrou de volta.

O lobisomem o olhou surpreso. "À mesa?"

"Onde mais?"

"Eu não sei." Moony murmurou. "Talvez… Na cela que você disse que eles arranjaram para mim?"

Algumas semanas antes das aulas começarem, Orion informou a Sirius durante o jantar que o diretor arrumaria uma acomodação especial para o seu animal de estimação já que "um animal daqueles certamente não poderia se misturar com as outras crianças".

"Bom, nós não podemos sair agora, podemos?" Sirius sussurrou. "Além disso, nós nem sabemos onde fica essa cela." Ele deu ao lobisomem um sorriso encorajador. "É a festa do início do ano letivo, Moony, uma celebração. A menos que os professores quiserem te levar para sua cela, você vai comer conosco essa noite. A partir de amanhã, talvez a comida seja levada para você separadamente, eu não sei. Mas agora, apenas relaxe e aproveite a festa."

Vinte minutes depois, Sirius viu que Moony levou suas palavras a sério. Uma vez que nenhum funcionário se opôs aos dois e havia uma mesa repleta de alimentos, Moony comeu vorazmente, provando de tudo um pouco e demorando-se um pouco mais naquilo que gostava mais.

"Ele é realmente um lobisomem?" Uma garota sentada na frente de Sirius sussurrou.

"Yep." Ele disse orgulhosamente. "Ele é meu animal de estimação e se chama Moony."

"Ele não parece um lobo." Alguém comentou.

"Mas ele certamente come como um." Outra garota disse.

Moony corou e abaixou seu pedaço de frango, olhando para o seu prato. "Eu estou com fome." Ele sussurrou tão baixo que apenas Sirius, e talvez alguns poucos estudantes, o ouviram. "E eu nunca comi uma comida tão boa quanto essa."

"La vamos nós de novo." Sirius disse, como se o assunto já tivesse sido resolvido. "De qualquer maneira, ele não é único comendo muito. Dê uma olhada em volta." Com certeza, muito dos alunos (meninos em particular) de todas as idades e Casas estavam comendo como se não tivessem tido uma refeição por dias.

Depois do jantar, Sirius foi junto com Moony até o Monitor que chamava pelos primeiranistas da Grifinória, mas os dois foram abordados pela Professora McGonagall assim que eles deixaram o salão.

"Sr. Black e seu... Lobisomem, venham comigo. Eu irei mostrar as acomodações dele antes de te levar para seu Salão Comunal."

Sirius acenou com a cabeça e segurou fortemente a guia do seu animal de estimação enquanto seguia a diretora de sua Casa, tentando memorizar o lugar até lá.

Professora McGonagall parou em frente a uma tapeçaria e andou de um lado para o outro três vezes seguidas antes de uma porta aparecer do nada do outro lado do corredor. Moony ofegou, não esperando que isso acontecesse, mas McGonagall simplesmente abriu a porta.

O quarto lá dentro parecia uma versão larga e um pouco melhor da cela que Moony tinha na casa dos Black. Contudo, havia uma pequena cama em vez de cobertores, que ficava contra a parede com correntes e algemas.

"Ele tem que ficar aqui o tempo todo?" Sirius perguntou para a Professora McGonagall quando ele levou Moony para dentro e substituiu a algema de seu pulso por uma em seu tornozelo.

"Professor Dumbledore disse que ele pode te acompanhar até o Salão Comunal e em volta do castelo, mas não pode andar sem você e tem que estar de volta à cela antes do toque de recolher."

Sirius sorriu ao ouvir a novidade. "Obrigada, Professora. E sobre as refeições? Será trazida comida para ele, ou eu devo...?"

"Ele deve comer com você no Grande Salão, ou você pode trazer comida para ele. Agora vamos, Sr. Black, está perto do toque de recolher e eu ainda preciso te mostrar seu dormitório."

"Tudo bem." Sirius disse baixinho. Ele sorriu para o seu animal de estimação. "Boa noite, Moony. Eu estarei aqui de manhã para te pegar para o café da manhã."

"Boa noite, Sirius." Moony respondeu, aconchegando-se em sua cama.

"Agora você deve entender, Sr. Black, que não é preciso apenas de uma senha para entrar na Sala Precisa. A porta continuará aqui enquanto seu lobisomem estiver dentro, mas ela irá desaparecer uma vez que ele sair. Para entrar no quarto novamente, você deve passar três vezes seguidas pela parede, concentrando-se atentamente no que você precisa que o quarto tenha."

"Então..." Sirius disse, estudando-a. "Eu apenas preciso imaginar a cela de Moony e ela irá aparecer?

"Precisamente."

"Legal." Sirius comentou.

Eles chegaram a um grande retrato de uma mulher grande e rosada e pararam. "Essa é a entrada para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória." Professora McGonagall informou a Sirius. "A senha é _canes amorem." _Ao som das palavras, o retrato se abriu para revelar um buraco na parede, no qual McGonagall instruiu Sirius a entrar.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong> Tem muitas coisas que não fazem sentido em português. Eu tentei traduzir o mais fielmente possível, mas tem coisas que não dá. Outro fato que dificulta é que a autora se refere ao Sirius como "he/him" e ao Remus como "it" (já que, na fanfic, ele é um animal). Em português, para ambos usamos o pronome "ele". Então, às vezes, tenho que mudar um "ele" pelo nome de quem se refere para que a história não fique confusa.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Gostaria de agradecer pelas reviews do capítulo anterior. É bom saber que a tradução está agradando! E para a galerinha que só adicionou nos alertas, muito obrigada (mas uma review de vez em quando não iria ser ruim xD). Postarei um capítulo por semana, para aquelas que perguntaram. Obrigada por acompanharem!

**Anne Marie:** Meu anjo, você tem um e-mail que eu possa usar para responder suas reviews? Seria bem melhor. E o relacionamento dos dois é lindo nessa fic, tanto como pet-dono, amigos ou amantes. *-* Aborda também a relação do Sirius com a família e eu amo isso! A fanfic não tem muuuuitas cenas M, mas as que têm são excelentes. Se o pessoal curtir a tradução e a fanfic, posso traduzir o "extra" sem problema algum! Obrigada pelo incentivo e espero que goste desse capítulo também!


	3. — Setembro, 1971

**Disclaimer:** "Todos os personagens reconhecíveis pertencem a JK Rowling e eu não sou JK Rowling. E eu não tive a idéia dessa fanfic sozinha, ela foi inspirada em uma história chamada "Collared" de Albe-chan." — Além disso, acrescento que a fanfic foi escrita (assim como esse Disclaimer) pela **Remy-Luna**. Eu estou só traduzindo.

**N/A:** Eu sei que, no Canon, Dumbledore não parece saber muito sobre como a Sala Precisa funciona, mas, para o bem da história, vamos fingir que ele sabe.

* * *

><p><strong>The Pet <strong>**— Animal de Estimação****  
><strong>Fanfic escrita por Remy-Luna

* * *

><p>"Como foi sua primeira noite aqui, Moony?" Sirius perguntou enquanto eles desciam para o café da manhã.<p>

"Sirius, eu... Eu acho que tem algo errado com a minha cela." Moony confessou, abaixando sua voz para que ninguém pudesse ouvi-lo.

Sirius franziu a testa. "Como assim?"

"Bem... Quando acordei, eu estava apertado... E pensei que seria legal poder usar um banheiro, e bem..." Ele hesitou, parecendo assustado.

"Continue." Sirius encorajou.

"Sirius, um banheiro apareceu do nada, bem do lado da minha cama. E quando eu fui ver o que era aquilo, as correntes do meu tornozelo ficaram mais longas e eu pude usar o banheiro, tomar banho e tudo mais. Quer dizer, eu não pensei que isso fosse acontecer," Ele insistiu, parecendo aterrorizado. "Eu teria ficado bem com algo parecido com o que há em sua casa e tomar banho seja onde for, mas o banheiro simplesmente apareceu."

Sirius franziu o cenho. "Por que você não me mostrou? Eu não percebi nenhum aposento extra quando eu fui te buscar."

"Ele desapareceu assim que você entrou." Moony confessou. "Eu ouvi a porta abrindo e pensei que teria problemas se alguém descobrisse que eu tinha usado um banheiro humano, então ele simplesmente sumiu."

"Isso é estranho." Sirius admitiu. Então ele deu de ombros. "Bem, você não machucou ninguém usando o banheiro, e as correntes ainda estavam fixadas na parede, então eu acho que está tudo bem."

"Você acha que devemos contar para alguém?" O lobisomem perguntou nervosamente, mas Sirius balançou a cabeça.

"Não. Quer dizer, se McGonagall ou Dumbledore perguntarem nós diremos, mas a não ser que algo ruim aconteça... Eu não vejo razão para contar."

"Tudo bem, então." Moony murmurou, ainda parecendo incerto. "O que você disser, Sirius."

Quando eles chegaram para o café da manhã, Sirius sentou-se com os garotos que ele tinha conhecido em seu dormitório na noite passada, apresentando e (no caso de James Potter) reapresentando Moony para eles. Apesar de Sirius não ter ficado muito entusiasmado em saber que estaria no mesmo dormitório que o garoto que achava que ele escravizava humanos, ele respeitava o fato de que James teve a coragem de perguntar a ele sobre Moony — sem mencionar o fato que ele se desculpou sinceramente uma vez que descobriu que o animal de estimação de Sirius era um lobisomem e não uma pessoa de verdade. Então ele decidiu dar a James uma segunda chance, conversando animadamente com ele e os outros sobre o início das aulas.

Embora Moony não estivesse comendo tão entusiasmadamente como na noite passada, ele sentou e apenas ouviu em vez de participar da conversa, mesmo quando os amigos de Sirius comentavam e perguntavam virando-se para o lobisomem. Sirius estava muito orgulhoso de seu animal de estimação e apto a se gabar sobre ele, mas, desde que Moony parecia desconfortável com tanta atenção, ele esperava que a novidade de um lobisomem como um animal de estimação se desgastasse logo. Para os outros estudantes, pelo menos. Sirius ainda achava que Moony era o animal de estimação mais brilhante que existia e ele não se imaginava cansando dele.

Sirius certificou-se de trazer comida extra com ele caso não houvesse tempo entre as aulas para levar Moony para o almoço, que acabou por ser uma ótima idéia. Ele andou de um lado para o outro em frente à parede como McGonagall o instruiu, pensando na cela que ele viu na noite passada, e uma porta apareceu. Uma vez que eles estavam dentro do quarto, Sirius olhou em volta, mas não havia uma porta misteriosa que dava para um banheiro misterioso, então Sirius encolheu os ombros e saiu.

"Eu não sei se vou conseguir voltar aqui para o almoço, mas com certeza estarei aqui depois das aulas para te levar para o jantar." O garoto de cabelos negros prometeu.

"Ok." Moony disse. Ele sorriu para o seu dono. "Divirta-se nas aulas, Sirius. Aposto que elas vão ser ótimas."

Sirius sorriu de volta. Era o que ele esperava.

—

O dia passou em um borrão e Sirius simplesmente não podia esperar para contar ao seu lobisomem sobre tudo que acontecera. Ele sabia que aprender magia seria muito trabalhoso e não estava necessariamente animado com a grande carga literária que já lhe foi atribuído, mas sua vontade de se tornar um bruxo de verdade superava qualquer coisa.

Ele entrou pela porta da Sala Precisa, a história sobre o seu primeiro dia de aula na ponta da língua, mas parou no meio do caminho e observou em silêncio o aposento ao seu redor.

Ele estava quase irreconhecível.

A cama de Moony ainda estava no canto onde as correntes eram fixadas na parede, mas o resto do aposento parecia uma mistura entre uma sala de estar e uma livraria. Havia uma lareira com um fogo crepitando na parede direita, cercada por duas estantes cheias de livros — um tapete lindamente decorado e uma mesa de café, duas poltronas que aparentavam ser bem confortáveis e um sofá de dois lugares. Moony estava sentado no sofá, lendo, mas ele engasgou e deixou seu livro cair ao avistar seu dono.

"Sirius!" Moony exclamou, parecendo aterrorizado. "Eu não te ouvi entrando. Eu não—"

"—Moony, o que é tudo isso?" Sirius perguntou enquanto andava estupefato pelo quarto.

"Eu não sei." Ele admitiu miseravelmente. "Eu não sei de onde tudo isso veio, eu não roubei nada, eu juro. Tudo isso simplesmente... Apareceu. Primeiro as estantes, depois os móveis e a lareira... Simplesmente veio do nada. Eu não pensei que isso fosse acontecer, e eu juro que eu não deixei o quarto. Eu não sei como tudo isso veio parar aqui, Sirius, apenas... Veio." Seus ombros caíram e ele olhou para o chão.

Sirius caminhou até ele, olhando em volta do aposento, antes de se abaixar e pegar o livro que Moony derrubou. Na capa, um 'Propriedade da Biblioteca de Hogwarts' estava estampado.

"Eles devem ser livros da biblioteca." Sirius pensou em voz alta. "Mas não tenho idéia de como eles vieram parar aqui."

"Eu não sei." Moony sussurrou.

Sirius sorriu. "Moony, relaxe." Ele disse estendendo sua mão e acariciando o lobisomem. Ele odiava ver seu animal de estimação chateado. "Você não está encrencado, não é sua culpa. Você não fez nada de errado."

"Mas por que isso acontece?" Moony perguntou. "É como se toda vez que eu quisesse algo, isso simplesmente aparecesse. Como o banheiro novamente. Mais cedo eu precisava usá-lo e, de repente, o banheiro voltou, exceto que, dessa vez, havia apenas um mictório e uma pia em vez de todo o banheiro."

"Parece que esse aposento fornece-lhe tudo que você precisa." Sirius murmurou. "McGonagall disse que, para entrar, você tem que imaginar o que precisa e andar de um lado para o outro da parede. Acho que isso funciona dentro do quarto também."

"Sério?" O lobisomem perguntou, olhando para ele. "Você acha?"

"Só há um jeito de descobrir." Sirius encolheu os ombros. Ele se virou e disse alto para o aposento. "Eu preciso... De uma pena e alguns pergaminhos." Para o espanto dele e de Moony, o que ele pediu imediatamente apareceu em uma mesa próxima. O garoto e o lobisomem se olharam, boquiabertos. "Sua vez." Sirius sussurrou.

"Eu preciso... De tinta para a pena." Moony disse, e um pequeno frasco negro apareceu perto da pena.

"Eu preciso de uma mesa para escrever."

"Preciso de uma cadeira para me sentar à mesa."

"Eu preciso de mais lenha para a lareira."

"Preciso de uma caixa de sapos de chocolate."

Os garotos olharam em volta conforme os objetos apareciam... Exceto pelo último pedido de Moony. "Talvez haja um limite para o que você pode pedir." Sirius sugeriu. "Eu preciso de uma vela."

O aposento atendeu seu pedido.

"Eu preciso de uma barra de chocolate." Sirius tentou novamente por Moony, mas nada aconteceu.

"Talvez ela não nos dê comida," Moony murmurou. "mas Sirius, isso pode ser perigoso. Se o quarto dá praticamente tudo que pedimos, talvez ele não seja seguro. E se, durante a lua cheia, ele me deixar sair?"

"Tente." Sirius instruiu. "Veja se você consegue se livrar das algemas."

"Eu preciso de uma chave para abrir as algemas." Moony sussurrou. Nada apareceu. "Eu preciso que as algemas abram." Ele tentou novamente, mas elas continuaram firmes em seu tornozelo. "Eu preciso que as correntes se soltem da parede." O lobisomem as puxou com certa força, mas isso só lhes rendeu um pouco mais de comprimento; elas continuavam firmemente pregadas à parede. "Eu preciso sair daqui." Ele sussurrou. Ele caminhou até a porta, mas ela não abriu.

Por um momento Sirius entrou em pânico, pensando que eles estavam presos sem ter como sair, mas quando ele tentou abrir a porta, ela abriu com facilidade. "Parece seguro o bastante para você." Sirius sussurrou. "Talvez porque… Nós precisamos que ela seja segura mais do que você precisa sair."

"Espero que sim." Moony disse.

"Vou checar isso com McGonagall antes da lua cheia." Sirius prometeu. "Ficará tudo bem, Moony, você vai ver." Então ele sorriu. "Agora vamos te tirar daqui. Eu estou faminto e quero te contar todas as novidades sobre minhas aulas."

As algemas que não se moveram para Moony abriram facilmente para Sirius, assim como a porta, e ele levou seu animal de estimação pela guia até o jantar.

—

Quando Sirius comentou com McGonagall sua apreensão com a segurança de Moony, ela lhe disse com um olhar severo que o aposento era completamente seguro, mas que iria checar com Dumbledore para ter certeza.

Sirius não esperava, no entanto, que o próprio diretor fosse entrar na Sala Precisa na véspera da lua cheia, encontrando, então, Sirius sentado fazendo suas tarefas e Moony lendo em frente ao fogo.

"Professor!" Sirius quase gritou em choque, levantando-se da cadeira enquanto Moony rapidamente saía do sofá. Ele pensou que precisava que as mobílias extras sumissem, mesmo sabendo que Dumbledore já as tinha visto, e o aposento imediatamente se tornou uma réplica da cela de Moony da primeira noite no castelo.

Em vez de ficar bravo, no entanto, Dumbledore apenas riu. "Um quarto fascinante, não é?" Ele perguntou. "Embora não seja capaz de nos fornecer _tudo _que pedimos, certamente nos dá o bastante."

"Senhor, nós não fizemos nada." Sirius insistiu. "Nós só pedimos o essencial — no começo. Todo o resto, como o banheiro e os livros... Simplesmente apareceram aqui."

"Mas é claro que sim." Dumbledore disse. "O aposento não lhe dará nada _específico_ a não ser que você peça, mas se ele sente que você precisa de algo, isso irá aparecer para suprir suas necessidades. Agora o seu amigo lobisomem aqui..."

"Moony." Sirius esclareceu, e Dumbledore sorriu.

"... Moony... Deve ter achado um pouco maçante apenas ficar sentado aqui o dia todo sem nada para fazer."

Moony corou e abriu sua boca, obviamente para negar, mas o diretor continuou a falar e o lobisomem não se atreveu a interrompê-lo.

"Então o quarto lhe forneceu algo para ajudar a passar o tempo. Você gosta de ler, não gosta, Moony?" Ele perguntou.

O animal de estimação de Sirius pareceu assustado por receber uma pergunta direta de alguém tão poderoso e importante quanto Dumbledore, e o garoto desejou que pudesse estar perto o suficiente para reconfortar o lobisomem.

"Muito, Senhor." Moony murmurou olhando para os seus sapatos.

Dumbledore sorriu. "Excelente. O quarto não é limitado apenas ao que você necessita quando entra, mas ele não pode ir contra nossas necessidades. Mesmo se você pedisse para ser solto, Moony, você ainda saberia que _precisa_ estar preso, e quando a Professora McGonagall criou essa versão do quarto, ela tinha a sua inabilidade de escapar em mente."

"Senhor?" Sirius perguntou, e Dumbledore se virou para ele. "O que você quis dizer com 'essa versão' do quarto?"

"Bem, como você deve ter notado, Sr. Black, o quarto pode alterar sua forma e tamanho. Se nós três sairmos agora e voltarmos precisando de um armário de vassouras ou um campo de Quadribol, ele tomará outra forma. Entretanto, uma vez que o aposento toma uma determinada forma, ele a mantém em sua memória e retorna a essa mesma forma sempre que a pessoa precisar dela.* Eu mesmo projetei essa versão quando seu pai entrou em contato comigo e eu me certifiquei de incluir todas as medidas de segurança possíveis para prevenir Moony de escapar, principalmente durante a lua cheia. Quando a Professora McGonagall trouxe vocês aqui na primeira noite do ano, ela simplesmente pensou no quarto já projetado, com todas as medidas de segurança já em vigor. Você deve estar fazendo o mesmo toda vez que volta para cá."

"Mas e se nós sairmos e eu pedir ao quarto que se transforme em outra coisa... Um campo de Quadribol, por exemplo, como você disse... As medidas de segurança não estarão funcionando?"

O diretor analisou Sirius por cima dos óculos por um momento. "Não, Sr. Black, elas não estarão. Por isso que instruí Professora McGonagall de projetar o quarto nas noites de lua cheia... Para ter certeza que não haverá acidentes. Outra parte do encanto é que nenhum humano pode abrir a porta enquanto a lua cheia estiver no céu."

Moony pareceu aliviado ao ouvir as notícias e Sirius trocou um pequeno sorriso com ele. "Eu acho que entendi, Senhor. Obrigado por explicar."

"Sem problemas, Sr. Black." Dumbledore disse. "Acredito que você não tenha mais perguntas."

"Não, Senhor."

"E você, Moony?"

O lobisomem olhou surpreso ao ouvir a pergunta e fez contato visual com Dumbledore por alguns instantes. Mas depois ele, também, balançou a cabeça.

"Deixarei vocês a sós, então. E garotos," Ele adicionou um pouco antes de sair. Sirius e Moony olharam para ele. "não se sintam culpados sobre pedir ao aposento o que vocês querem. Fazer isso ofenderia o propósito do quarto e, em extensão, a escola." Ele deu um pequeno sorriso antes de sair.

Sirius e Moony se entreolharam antes de Sirius começar a rir, jogando-se em uma poltrona que reapareceu para pegá-lo. "Bem, vamos lá, Moony!" Ele disse. "Vá em frente! Tenha um banheiro, uma lareira e todos os livros do mundo! Até uma cama mais apropriada, se quiser."

"Sirius, não." Moony se opôs e a cama maior que começara a se formar desapareceu antes que estivesse completa. "Eu não preciso de tudo isso. Eu sou apenas um animal. Camas são para humanos dormirem, não para lobisomens como eu."

"Mas você é tão parecido com um humano, Moony." Sirius insistiu. "Você veste roupas igual a gente, come comida como a gente, fala... Inferno, você pode até _ler_!"

"Eu sei, eu sou _como_ um humano, Sirius, mas não sou um." Ele ergueu sua perna, fazendo com que os olhos de Sirius desviassem para a corrente em seu tornozelo. "Eu como comida humana porque é mais conveniente do que a cozinha ter que preparar comida extra para mim. Eu falo e leio porque eu aprendi antes de me tornar um lobisomem. E as roupas... Bem... Eu não sou o primeiro animal do mundo a vestir roupas. Pessoas vestem cachorros algumas vezes. E suponho que já que eu... Pareço um pouco com um humano… Seria indecente de minha parte não vestir roupas. Mas eu estou perfeitamente contente com uma cama mais simples, Sirius. É muito mais do que eles me davam no centro..." Ele adicionou suavemente.

Sirius sorriu tristemente e caminhou até seu animal de estimação, acariciando seu cabelo, fazendo com que o lobisomem sorrisse para ele. "Qualquer coisa que te fizer feliz, Moony."

Um relógio acima da lareira soou quinze para as oito e Sirius suspirou. "Bem, está perto do horário de recolher, eu devia voltar para o Salão Comunal. Te vejo de manhã, Moony."

"Boa noite, Sirius."

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>Eu não sei se, de fato, isso é verdade, mas eu acho que faz sentido, dada a sede da AD e da sala de coisas ocultas que permaneceu a mesma cada vez que alguém voltava para ela.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** O próximo capítulo é um pouco maior que esse e eu, particularmente, o adoro! As coisas vão começar a melhorar para o Moony! *suspira* Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que deixem reviews!

Beijão gente, e obrigada pelas reviews!

**Anne Marie: **Bom, na verdade tanto faz! Não me importo de responder por aqui, haha! A história vai começar a se encaminhar agora que passou os capítulos de "explicações"... E que bom que está gostando! Vou conversar com a Remy-Luna e ver se ela autoriza a tradução do extra também. E respondendo sua pergunta, eu vou postar de uns 5 em 5 dias mais ou menos. A história é meio longa e não pretendo ficar enrolando. Obrigada pela review!

**Lola Black-Lupin:** Obrigada, meu anjo! Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Obrigada pela review!


	4. — Setembro–Novembro, 1971

**Disclaimer:** "Todos os personagens reconhecíveis pertencem a JK Rowling e eu não sou JK Rowling. E eu não tive a idéia dessa fanfic sozinha, ela foi inspirada em uma história chamada "Collared" de Albe-chan." — Além disso, acrescento que a fanfic foi escrita (assim como esse Disclaimer) pela **Remy-Luna**. Eu estou só traduzindo.

* * *

><p><strong>The Pet <strong>**— Animal de Estimação****  
><strong>Fanfic escrita por Remy-Luna

* * *

><p>Na noite após a transformação de Moony, o lobisomem comeu vorazmente. Sirius o observava levemente divertido.<p>

"As pessoas devem pensar que você não come há dias." Ele comentou. "Isso que eu trouxe comida extra antes da lua cheia já que eu sabia que não iriam te deixar sair para jantar."

"Eu sei." Moony disse entre uma mordida de frango. "É que... Isso exige demais de mim, só isso."

"Então, vamos voltar ao Salão Comunal?" Ele perguntou uma vez que tinham terminado de comer.

"Ok, se você quer..." Moony respondeu, mas Sirius viu os ombros do lobisomem caírem e pode deduzir que ele preferia não voltar para o Salão Comunal. Sirius só tinha levado seu animal de estimação até lá uma vez, na primeira semana de aula, e a situação acabou sendo desconfortável para ambos. James agiu civilizadamente, mas muitos outros no aposento ficaram encarando — até mesmo Peter Pettigrew, outro colega de quarto de Sirius que vem tentando formar uma amizade com ele. Sirius pensou que ter um lobisomem como animal de estimação o faria popular, e de certa forma isso realmente aconteceu — todos sabiam quem ele era —, mas ele não precisava dos olhos de todos em si quando não estava fazendo nada mais excitante do que escrever uma redação de Poções.

Sirius não gostava de deixar Moony sozinho durante a noite, especialmente desde que ele começou a passar os dias trancado em sua cela, mas ele queria ser amigo de James e Peter também — e ele não poderia fazer isso se passasse todas as noites com Moony ao invés deles.

Hoje à noite, porém, ele achou que poderia passar um tempo com Moony, já que eles não tinham se visto direito na noite passada.

"Bem, nós não precisamos subir para o Salão Comunal já. Em vez disso, você gostaria de sair para caminhar?" Sirius sugeriu. "Ainda está claro lá fora e não está perto do toque de recolher. Eu poderia te mostrar a Floresta Proibida e o lugar onde tenho as aulas de Herbologia."

Ele ficou satisfeito quando Moony abriu um sorriso. "Uma caminhada? Sim, eu iria adorar."

"Ótimo." Ele segurou a guia de seu lobisomem e o levou para fora para o ar refrescante de outono.

Imediatamente Sirius soube que tinha sido uma ótima idéia e pensou em caminhar com seu animal de estimação sempre que pudesse. Enquanto Moony não saiu correndo para fora como o moreno achou que um cachorro faria, o brilho em seus olhos quando ele olhou ao redor e sentiu a brisa contra seu rosto fez Sirius notar o quanto o lobisomem amava estar ao ar livre. Eles acabaram ficando lá fora por mais tempo do que pretendiam, andando em volta do terreno, e logo o sol tinha sido substituído por uma lua quase cheia.

"Por que você nunca gostou tanto de estar ao ar livre lá em casa?" Sirius perguntou segurando seus joelhos contra o seu peito enquanto eles estavam sentados nos degraus de Hogwarts.

"Eu não tenho certeza." Moony admitiu. "Seu jardim era pequeno, eu suponho, e… Cercado. Eu sabia que era o lado de fora, mas eu não... Não _me sentia_ do lado de fora." Ele olhou para Sirius com um leve sorriso. "Isso faz algum sentido?"

"Eu entendi o que você quis dizer." Sirius assegurou. Caminhar em volta do vasto terreno de Hogwarts era certamente uma experiência diferente do que andar pelo seu quintal, e ficou claro que o lobisomem preferia isso.

Moony sorriu e copiou a posição de Sirius, olhando para o céu. "Eu nunca percebi o quão bonito isso é." Ele murmurou.

"O quê?"

Moony corou levemente. "A… Lua." Ele riu. "É estúpido, eu sei, a lua é o único motivo de eu ser um animal, mas..." Suspirando, ele virou seu rosto para o céu novamente. "Ainda é lindo. Acho que essa é a primeira vez que eu dou uma boa olhada nela, sabe? Quando eu era pequeno nunca havia pensado nisso antes, e depois passei todos aqueles anos trancado..."

"Você quer dizer que nunca te deixavam sair?" Sirius perguntou, sentando-se um pouco mais perto de seu animal de estimação nos degraus. "Eles nunca te deixavam ver a coisa que te faz... O que você é?"

O lobisomem balançou a cabeça. "Eles não nos deixavam sair."

"Moony, eu... Me desculpe." Sirius murmurou. "Deve ter sido tão horrível estar lá."

Moony apenas balançou a cabeça novamente. "Isso não importa realmente. Eu sou só um animal, afinal. E nós devemos ficar trancados. Se o lobisomem que me mordeu tivesse sido mantido no centro de contenção, eu ainda seria um humano."

"É." Sirius sussurrou, olhando para ele. "Acho que sim."

"Eu não sou, porém," Moony disse. "mas você é, e você poderá ficar encrencado se ficarmos aqui fora por muito mais tempo."

"Você está certo." Sirius suspirou. Ele levantou-se, trocando a guia de Moony para a outra mão enquanto eles entravam. Para um animal, ele era um tanto introspectivo.

—

Sirius estava sentado no Salão Comunal jogando xadrez com Peter enquanto James estava reclamando (ao invés de fazer) sobre a redação de Transfiguração. Ele tinha persuadido Moony a sentar-se com ele e, embora o lobisomem ainda recebesse olhadas ocasionais em sua direção, a maioria dos Grifinórios tinham se acostumado a ter ele lá. Algumas vezes Moony levava um dos livros da Sala Precisa com ele para ler, mas ele tinha se esquecido de levar um naquela noite e tinha pego emprestado o _Guia para Principiantes em Transfiguração_ de Sirius.

"Por que eles têm que nos dar tantas malditas tarefas?" James choramingou.

"Acho que eles têm a impressão equivocada de que isso nos ajudará a aprender." Sirius sugeriu, sorrindo enquanto seu cavaleiro esfaqueava um dos peões de Peter.

"Deixe o dever de sugar toda a diversão de aprender mágica para os professores." O garoto de cabelo bagunçado resmungou.

Por um momento eles ficaram em silêncio, exceto pelo riscar da pena de James e pelos comandos que Sirius e Peter davam para as peças de xadrez.

"Algum de vocês sabe o encantamento para transformar uma flor em uma pena?" James perguntou, olhando de cima de sua redação.

"_Florema_." Sirius disse. "Você vai se mexer ou não, Peter?"

"Eu disse uma flor em uma pena, e não uma pena em uma flor, seu besta." James disse balançando a cabeça.

"É _Pennalo_." Moony respondeu, virando uma página do livro de Sirius.

"Obrigado." James disse como se tivesse levado eras para o grupo responder algo tão óbvio. "Por que você está lendo isso de qualquer forma, Moony? Você é o único de nós que, na verdade, não precisa fazer essas lições ou ir às aulas, mas você está optando por ler um livro escolar."

"Eu acho interessante." Moony murmurou. "Mesmo que eu nunca vá ser capaz de realmente _fazer_ mágica, ainda amo ler e aprender sobre isso. Vocês são realmente sortudos por serem capazes de ir às aulas e aprender magia."

"Pergunto-me se eles deixariam você ir às aulas conosco, Moony." Sirius disse.

O lobisomem riu brevemente. "Não acho que eles permitam animais de estimação em sala, Sirius."

"Bem, e por que não?" O garoto de cabelos negros perguntou, desviando os olhos do tabuleiro de xadrez e encarando Moony. "Você só ficaria lá sentado e escutando, você não incomodaria ninguém."

"Eu sei que não, mas de que serviria eu estar lá? Eu sou um animal, não um estudante."

"Você aprenderia." Sirius pontuou. "Você gosta de magia e quer aprender sobre, então por que não ir a algumas aulas? Que mal causaria?"

Moony sorriu para o seu dono. "Seria legal, Sirius, mas duvido que eles permitam."

—

"Absolutamente não." Professora McGonagall respondeu quando Sirius trouxe o assunto à tona na aula de Transfiguração do dia seguinte. "Isso está fora de questão, Sr. Black. O lugar de seu animal de estimação é no quarto dele, não na sala de aula."

"Mas eu prometo que ele não fará nada." Sirius implorou. "Por favor, Professora? Ele só irá ficar sentado perto de mim e escutar. Só isso."

"Como lobisomem, ele não é permitido a usar magia." A bruxa severa pontuou. "Portanto, qualquer aula que ele presencie será um exercício inútil."

"Moony sabe que ele não pode fazer mágica, mas ele ainda quer aprender." Sirius afirmou. "Você poderia falar com o Professor Dumbledore sobre isso? Por favor?"

"Essa é uma situação sem precedentes." McGonagall fungou.

"Exatamente — não faria mal pedir permissão à Dumbledore, faria?" Sirius olhou para ela com olhos pidões, mas ela percebeu sua lógica e, ao invés da expressão facial dele, foi essa a razão que fez a professora ceder.

"Muito bem. Eu irei falar com o Professor Dumbledore sobre essa situação. Agora, com licença, Sr. Black, se não irá se atrasar para sua próxima aula."

Sirius sorriu para ela e saiu correndo. Ela pode não ter dado a ele a permissão que ele queria, mas se ele balançasse um, ele poderia balançar os dois — e o fato de que ela estava mesmo disposta a falar com o diretor deu a Sirius uma ponta de esperança.

Ele queria perguntar a ela novamente depois da próxima aula de Transfiguração, mas James pontuou que talvez fosse melhor deixar com que ela puxasse o assunto novamente. Sirius ficou impaciente quando ela não o fez, no entanto, e depois de quase duas semanas ele já tinha desistido de levar Moony com ele para as aulas. Por isso, essa era a coisa mais distante de sua mente quando a Professora McGonagall o reteve depois da aula um dia.

"Sr. Black, uma palavrinha, por favor."

Sirius fez um gesto para que James e Peter fossem sem ele, o que o último fez de bom grado.

"Olhe, Professora, eu juro que não percebi que aquela flor ainda tinha uma ponta afiada quando a joguei em Peter. Eu não—"

"—Sr. Black," Ela interrompeu, e ele parou de falar e olhou para ela. "eu falei com o Professor Dumbledore," Ela disse. "e ele disse que, contanto que não atrapalhe os outros estudantes ou professores, seu lobisomem pode comparecer às aulas com você."

O jovem bruxo quase pulou de alegria. "Sério?"

McGonagall quase sorriu. "Sim. Ele estava bastante… Fervoroso… Que se o lobisomem estava interessado em aprender, então ele poderia fazê-lo."

Sirius sorriu. "Obrigado, Professora." Ele se levantou para sair, mas a professor falou novamente antes que ele passasse pela porta.

"Eu devo avisá-lo, Sr. Black..." Sirius se virou para encará-la. "... Que o seu animal de estimação deve se comportar se ele quiser assistir as aulas. Se ele se portar de forma disruptiva, o privilégio de assistir as aulas será revogado e não terá volta."

"Eu entendo, Professora." Sirius prometeu, ainda sorrindo.

Moony ficou imensamente feliz quando Sirius lhe deu a notícia. A última vez que Sirius tinha o visto tão feliz foi quando eles tiveram um bolo fudge de chocolate na sobremesa.

"Eu não consigo acreditar." O lobisomem sussurrou.

"Nem eu." Sirius admitiu. "McGonagall queria dizer não, mas eu a convenci a falar com Dumbledore e ele foi totalmente a favor!"

"Pergunto-me por que, aliás," Moony ponderou. "Quer dizer, eu sou apenas um lobisomem. Não é como se esse conhecimento fosse me ajudar de alguma forma. Eu apenas gosto disso."

"Quem sabe?" Sirius encolheu os ombros, relaxando no sofá. "Eu não estou reclamando, e você?"

"Definitivamente não." Moony sorriu. Ele se levantou e foi até uma das estantes ao redor da lareira para procurar um título.

"O que você está procurando, Moony?"

O lobisomem pegou um livro surrado e ergueu-o para seu dono ver. Era o _Feitiços Padrões, Grau 1_, embora está versão fosse muito mais velha e desgastada que a de Sirius.

"Se eu vou ir para as aulas com você, é melhor eu estudar para que eu saiba sobre o que os professores estão falando."

Sirius riu, pegando uma almofada e segurando-a contra o peito. "Não é isso que você já faz o dia inteiro, Moony?" Ele brincou. "Aposto que você vai estar na frente de todos nós."

Moony deu um pequeno sorriso. "Talvez." Ele disse suavemente, indo se sentar no sofá ao lado do garoto de cabelos negros. Sirius sentou-se para dar espaço a ele e acariciou seu cabelo enquanto o lobisomem lia. O moreno pegou seu livro de poções, sabendo que não iria bem nas aulas de amanhã caso não o lesse. Por um momento, os dois ficaram apenas sentados ali, lendo em um silêncio amistoso enquanto Sirius distraidamente acariciava os cabelos de seu animal de estimação.

—

No dia seguinte, Moony foi com Sirius e seus amigos para a aula de Poções e Feitiços de manhã, seguido de almoço e depois dupla de Herbologia durante a tarde. Ele não pode participar das atividades, mas ele sentou-se em silêncio em uma mesa livre e escutou, tomando cuidadosas e detalhadas anotações. James passou o almoço inteiro incomodando o animal de estimação de Sirius sobre esse fato.

"Honestamente, Moony, você é o único no aposento que não precisa prestar atenção, mas você senta e toma notas que enchem mais pergaminhos que qualquer um de nós."

"Eu gosto de aprender." Moony respondeu simplesmente, mordiscando um biscoito de chocolate.

Sirius estava contente que seu lobisomem estava se tornando cada vez menos e menos afetado pelas reações que os outros tinham a ele. Todos, exceto James e Peter, tinham ficado surpresos em ver Moony em sua coleira seguindo Sirius pelas aulas (um menino particularmente desagradável tinha comentado na aula de Poções, "Que diabos _isso_ está fazendo aqui na sala de aula?"), mas Moony estava começando a aprender a ignorar os olhares. Ele simplesmente sentou-se ao lado de Sirius e retirou seu pergaminho, olhando ninguém mais sem ser o Professor Slughorn e o quadro negro atrás dele.

—

Sirius ondulou sua varinha para o _Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos _que estava sobre a mesa da Sala precisa.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

O livro manteve-se na mesa.

"Droga!" Sirius fez uma careta e jogou-se em uma cadeira. "Eu consegui uma vez ontem durante a aula, eu juro. Por que não está funcionando?

"Tente de novo." Moony encorajou. "Talvez você só precise de mais prática."

Sirius suspirou e, em seguida, levantou-se respirando fundo. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

O livro tremeu, mas não saiu da mesa. Sirius olhou para ele.

"Acho que você está movendo seu pulso de maneira errada." Moony disse. "Parece um pouco diferente do que Flitwick mostrou na aula. Use mais o 'balançar' e menos o 'sacudir'."

Sirius tentou novamente, e de novo o livro simplesmente balançou.

"Assim." Moony disse, levantando sua mão como se estivesse segurando uma varinha invisível, balançando e sacudindo. O bruxo tentou imitá-lo, mas dessa vez o livro nem se mexeu. "Não." Moony disse, tentando mostrar novamente. "Você move sua mão em torno de um círculo e depois para frente."

"Não vou conseguir diferenciar enquanto você não estiver segurando alguma coisa." Sirius objetou. Ele estendeu a varinha para seu animal de estimação. "Aqui, mostre-me de novo."

"Tudo bem, observe atentamente." Moony disse. Ele apontou a varinha de Sirius para o _Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos_, balançando e sacudindo. "_Wingardium Leviosa._"

O livro deslizou da mesa, pairando no ar.

Sirius e Moony engasgaram simultaneamente, e Moony imediatamente largou a varinha, fazendo com que o livro caísse de volta sobre a mesa.

"Santo Merlin." Sirius murmurou, olhando para Moony com olhos arregalados.

"Eu não sabia que isso aconteceria!" Moony sussurrou, seus olhos e voz aterrorizados. "Eu não pretendia fazer mágica, Sirius, eu juro! Eu... Eu nem sabia que podia! Oh Deus, Sirius, por favor, não conte a ninguém! Eu nunca mais tocarei em uma varinha, por favor!"

"Você é louco?" Sirius perguntou, sorrindo. "De maneira nenhuma vou manter isso em segredo! Isso é a coisa mais surpreendente que você já fez — nós temos que ir à Sala Comunal agora para mostrar a James e Peter!"

"Sirius, isso é contra a lei!" Moony suplicou. "Eu sou um animal, eu não tenho permissão para usar magia! Você tem idéia de em quantos problemas isso iria me meter?"

"Ninguém irá fazer nada com você." Sirius insistiu. "Oh, vamos, Moony, nós _temos_ que mostrar a eles! Outro dia Lily Evans estava mostrando a todas as garotas como o gato dela conseguia fazer um flip no ar, mas isso é muito melhor que aquilo! Um animal que pode fazer mágica? Moony, essa é a coisa mais brilhante que existe! E não é como se você fosse usá-la para machucar alguém ou escapar ou desobedecer ou qualquer outra coisa. Você só vai estar mostrando o quão talentoso você é. Por favor, Moony."

Moony suspirou. "Ok, Sirius. Se você quer que eu faça isso, eu farei."

Sirius sorriu, correndo para bagunçar o cabelo do lobisomem, e Moony lhe deu um pequeno sorriso em resposta. "Você vai ver, Moony. Todos ficarão _tão_ impressionados com você."

—

Com a guia de Moony em uma mão e a varinha em outra, Sirius caminhou até o centro da Sala Comunal. Os outros Grifinórios estavam acostumados a ter Moony ali, e não levantaram os olhos de seus deveres, jogos ou conversações apenas para ver o lobisomem.

Sirius pigarreou para chamar a atenção de todos. Quando ninguém sem ser James e Peter olharam para ele, ele disparou algumas faíscas vermelhas no ar e cabeças se viraram. A maioria, principalmente os estudantes mais velhos, pareciam irritados com a interrupção.

"Assim é melhor." Sirius disse. "Agora que tenho suas atenções, eu, ou melhor, meu animal de estimação Moony, tem algo surpreendente para mostrar a vocês." Ele entregou sua varinha para o lobisomem. "Moony, por favor."

Ouve alguns murmúrios e aqueles que não ligaram para o início do discurso, agora olhavam em volta curiosamente com a visão de um lobisomem com uma varinha.

Moony olhou de volta para Sirius, que acenou encorajadoramente. O lobisomem limpou a garganta e apontou a varinha de Sirius para a poltrona desocupada mais próxima. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

A poltrona flutuou até o teto e quase todos os estudantes ofegaram em surpresa antes de, apressadamente, murmurarem entre si.

"Wow, Moony, como você fez isso?" Peter perguntou, impressionado, quando ele e James se aproximaram do amigo e seu animal de estimação.

Moony encolheu os ombros modestamente. "Eu apenas fiz. Foi um acidente no começo; eu nem sabia que conseguia usar magia."

"_Você _vai se meter em encrencas!" Uma quartanista disse, apontando acusadoramente para Moony enquanto se aproximava dele. "Lobisomens não podem usar magia, é contra as Leis Bruxas. Eu devia te denunciar para Dumbledore."

"Vamos, era apenas um pouco de diversão inofensiva." James argumentou. "Ele não machucou ninguém."

"Mas ele é um animal!" A garota disse, olhando para o animal de estimação de Sirius. "Ele não pode usar uma varinha."

"Mas não é como se ele tivesse roubado de mim; eu o deixei usá-la." Sirius pontuou, pegando a varinha de volta e olhando carrancudo para a garota.

"Eu não vou fazer isso novamente." Moony sussurrou. "Sirius apenas queria mostrar para todos que eu conseguia."

"Não fale comigo, seu mestiço!" Ela gritou, olhando para o lobisomem com puro ódio. "Você é apenas um vira-lata imundo, inadequado até mesmo para _falar_ com seres humanos!"

"Não fale com meu animal de estimação desse jeito!" Sirius gritou, brandindo sua varinha e avançando até ela.

Ela apenas riu para ele. "E o que você vai fazer, enviar faíscas para mim? Você é apenas um primeiranista estúpido, você ainda nem sabe fazer feitiços de verdade."

"Ok, já basta." Uma voz disse, e Sirius se virou para ver Hugh Spencer, um setimanista e monitor, pisando entre eles. Spencer, mais alto do que Sirius e a garota quartanista, franziu a testa de um para outro.

"Hugh, você viu o que aconteceu." A garota pontuou. "Aquela... Criatura usou magia. _Aquilo_ tem que ser executado e Black deveria ser expulso por permitir isso."

"Como ousa—" Sirius começou a dizer, mas Spencer o cortou.

"—Eu disse que já basta. Ivy, eles estavam apenas se divertindo e não pretendiam nada demais com isso. Não há necessidade de denunciá-los."

"Mas aquela _coisa_—!"

"—Eu vou te deixar sair com um aviso." Spencer disse, olhando de Sirius para Moony. "Ivy está certa que isso é contra as regras. Se o seu lobisomem usar uma varinha de novo, eu não terei escolha se não informar Professora McGonagall ou Professor Dumbledore. Você entende?"

"Sim." Sirius resmungou, irritado por ser repreendido por um aluno.

"E Ivy, você não irá denunciá-los." Spencer adicionou. "A não ser que você queira que McGonagall descubra sobre aquele firewhiskey que você guarda embaixo de sua cama."

A menina fez uma careta à Spencer, Sirius e Moony antes de se virar em seus calcanhares e ir embora em um rompante. Spencer deu a Sirius um olhar severo, lembrando-o de seu aviso, antes de se virar e seguir seu caminho. Calmamente, os estudantes que estavam assistindo voltaram a seus amigos e deveres.

Sirius encolheu os ombros para Moony. "Ainda acho tudo isso brilhante."

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Quase um mês sem atualização, mas é que minha irmã esteve hospitalizada e em estado grave por todo esse tempo. Mil desculpas pela demora e, para recompensar, postarei o próximo capítulo mais rápido do que imaginam. Ele já está praticamente pronto, então é mais o tempo de betar do que de traduzir.

Obrigada pelas reviews, gente. Eu e a Remy-Luna agradecemos muuuito!


	5. — Novembro, 1971–Agosto, 1972

**Disclaimer:** "Todos os personagens reconhecíveis pertencem a JK Rowling e eu não sou JK Rowling. E eu não tive a idéia dessa fanfic sozinha, ela foi inspirada em uma história chamada "Collared" de Albe-chan." — Além disso, acrescento que a fanfic foi escrita (assim como esse Disclaimer) pela **Remy-Luna**. Eu estou só traduzindo.

* * *

><p><strong>The Pet <strong>**— Animal de Estimação****  
><strong>Fanfic escrita por Remy-Luna

* * *

><p>Apesar da advertência dada pelo monitor, uma vez que Sirius descobriu que Moony conseguia fazer magia, ele não queria que o lobisomem parasse. Quando eles aprendiam novos feitiços, ele praticava fora da sala com James e Peter, mas o que Sirius realmente queria era saber se Moony poderia fazê-los também.<p>

"Sirius, não é uma boa idéia." Moony murmurou. "Você lembra o que aquele garoto disse. E se McGonagall e Dumbledore descobrirem, não sabemos o que pode acontecer. Pelo que sabemos, você poderia ser expulso como aquela garota Ivy disse."

"Eu não serei expulso." Sirius disse. "Meu pai não deixaria isso acontecer. Na pior das hipóteses, ele irá me transferir para Durmstrang antes que Dumbledore tenha a chance de me expulsar. Mas nada disso importa, Moony. Desde que você só faça mágica aqui no seu aposento, ninguém irá descobrir."

"Mas e se alguém nos seguir e entrar aqui?" Moony perguntou.

Sirius suspirou. "Eu preciso que essa porta esteja trancada para todos, exceto eu, enquanto eu e Moony estivermos aqui dentro." Então ele sorriu. "Problema resolvido."

"Como saberemos se isso funcionou?" Moony perguntou ceticamente. "E se Dumbledore encantou a sala para que professores sempre consigam entrar em casos de emergência enquanto estamos aqui?"

Sirius franziu o cenho. Aquilo era certamente uma possibilidade. Mas então seu rosto se iluminou quando ele se lembrou do que Dumbledore tinha contado para ele...

"Venha comigo." Sirius disse, pegando a coleira de Moony e anexando-a a seu pulso.

"Aonde nós vamos?" O lobisomem perguntou nervosamente.

"Você verá." Sirius respondeu, retirando a corrente do tornozelo de seu animal de estimação e pegando sua mochila e sua varinha. Ele levou Moony para fora do quarto e parou no corredor. "Ok, só espere aqui por um momento."

Enquanto Moony obedecia, Sirius passou três vezes pela parede, concentrando-se. _Eu preciso de um aposento para Moony ficar que esteja sempre trancada para todos, exceto eu. Preciso de uma corrente anexada à parede para ser presa a ele de forma que ele não escape. Preciso de um banheiro bem equipado para ele usar e uma área de leitura com espaço suficiente para que possamos praticar magia sem sermos pegos. E (só para dar ênfase), eu, Sirius Black, devo ser o único capaz de abrir a porta desse quarto enquanto Moony e eu estivermos dentro dele._

Ele parou de andar e uma porta apareceu. "Tente abrir." Sirius instruiu. Moony tentou girar a maçaneta, mas estava trancada. A porta abriu facilmente para Sirius. "Viu?" Ele disse, e os dois entraram no quarto que era uma réplica exata do que eles tinham acabado de desocupar.

"O que você fez?" Moony perguntou, olhando em volta.

"Eu fiz um quarto completamente diferente, onde só eu posso entrar." Sirius afirmou simplesmente. "Veja, o aposento ainda tem as correntes e tudo o que você precisa. É igual o quarto que Dumbledore fez para você, exceto que eu é que fiz este e suas regras."

"Mas e na lua cheia?" O lobisomem perguntou. "Dumbledore colocou medidas especiais de segurança para as luas cheias — como você pode ter certeza que também colocou todas elas?"

"Mas eu não preciso fazer isso." Sirius encolheu os ombros. "McGonagall abre o quarto para você nas noites de lua cheia e ela pensará no quarto que Dumbledore criou. Você ficará seguro, Moony." Sirius insistiu.

Moony ainda parecia cético, mas então suspirou e Sirius sorriu. "Venha," Ele disse, empurrando sua varinha para as mãos do animal de estimação e segurando uma tigela que, de repente, apareceu sobre a mesa. "vamos ver se você consegue dominar o feitiço _Aguamenti."_

O lobisomem não passava tanto tempo praticando magia como seu dono fazia, mas Sirius estava determinado a fazê-lo tentar e aprender os feitiços também. Mais de uma vez Moony apontou que não tinha razão para que ele realmente soubesse como _fazer_ feitiços, já que ele nunca seria capaz de usá-los em sua vida, mas Sirius argumentou que ele apenas queria ver o quanto a magia do lobisomem poderia avançar — e isso também ajudaria o moreno a aprender. Às vezes era preciso de um pouco de persuasão, mas, eventualmente, Moony sempre cedia.

Eles não passavam todos os dias praticando, no entanto. Às vezes Moony apenas sentava e lia enquanto Sirius fazia suas lições, seja na Sala Precisa ou no Salão Comunal. Outras vezes ele apenas assistia seu dono jogar Snap Explosivo ou xadrez com James e Peter. Algumas noites Sirius o levava para caminhar ao redor dos jardins (apesar dessa prática ter se tornado menos freqüente quando o clima ficou mais frio) e outras vezes o menino Black optava por dar ao seu animal de estimação uma noite sozinho em seu quarto — que era quando ele aproveitava para se esgueirar pelo castelo e fazer travessuras com seus amigos. Mas Moony sempre ia às aulas com Sirius, sentando em silêncio e ouvindo os professores melhor que os próprios alunos — sempre fazendo anotações, apesar das provocações de James.

Com Moony, James e Peter para ocupar o tempo de Sirius entre as lições e os jogos, brincadeiras e prática de magia (seja legitimamente ou escondido nas profundezas da Sala Precisa), o tempo simplesmente voou e, antes que ele percebesse, já era hora de ir para casa para as férias de Natal.

Regulus estava animado para ver Sirius e ouvir tudo sobre Hogwarts, aulas e tudo que ele não descrevera em suas cartas, mas seus pais não pareciam emocionados. Mesmo que tivesse acontecido meses atrás, Orion e Walburga ainda estavam irritados por seu filho ter sido colocado na Grifinória em vez da Sonserina — e, mesmo que o garoto não conseguisse entender como aquilo poderia ser sua culpa, eles estavam ansiosos para puni-lo por isso. Pela primeira semana inteira, Sirius foi impedido de ver Moony. Orion trancou a porta entre os quartos, ainda encantando a porta contra possíveis _Alohomora_'s, e Sirius ficou com um humor tão melancólico que até seu irmão não queria falar com ele.

Aquilo simplesmente não era justo! Ele não _pediu_ para ser colocado na Grifinória. E ele percebeu que se separar de Moony foi a pior punição que seus pais podiam ter lhe dado. Ele não teria sequer se importado de ser obrigado a ficar trancado em seu quarto durante todas as férias, desde que ele tivesse seu animal de estimação como companhia. Sirius tentou falar com o lobisomem pela porta, mas Moony nunca respondia e ele supôs que Orion também tivesse encantado o aposento para bloquear sons.

O natal em si foi bastante monótono, o único ponto bom e brilhante dele sendo os doces que ganhara de presente de James e Peter (Sirius fez questão de guardar alguns chocolates para Moony). Mas seus pais simplesmente lhe compraram uma biografia épica de Salazar Slytherin, e a família toda foi forçada a participar da janta de Natal em uma mansão extravagante com um monte de Sonserinos puros-sangues. Enquanto Regulus era adorado por seus primos mais velhos e outros parentes (embora ele não invejasse tanto o seu irmão), Sirius foi obrigado a suportar comentários maliciosos e olhares de desprezo da família, que pareciam ter desistido dele por ele ter sido sorteado para a casa errada. Para piorar a situação, a única prima com quem ele se dava bem, Andromeda, não estava ali porque, aparentemente, ela tinha envergonhado a família se casando com um nascido trouxa. Sirius lembrou-se de que muitos de seus colegas, inclusive a paixonite de James, eram nascidos trouxas. Eles nunca pareceram ruins para Sirius. Um pouco ignorantes, talvez, mas isso provavelmente iria mudar.

As férias foram solitárias e Sirius decidiu que quando chegasse a Páscoa, ele, com toda a certeza, ficaria na escola.

—

Comparado ao primeiro semestre de seu primeiro ano, que passou rápido, o segundo semestre simplesmente voou. As aulas estavam ficando cada vez mais e mais interessantes, apesar de desafiadoras, e aprender mais magia fez com que ficasse mais fácil se divertir fora das aulas também. Sirius, muitas vezes, se esgueirava pelo castelo no meio da noite junto de James e Peter sob a capa de invisibilidade de James, roubando comida da cozinha e pensando em brincadeiras para fazer (principalmente com os Sonserinos). Às vezes Sirius desejava que Moony pudesse se juntar a eles nessas traquinagens, mas ele achava que talvez não houvesse espaço o bastante para todos eles debaixo da capa — e ele já via seu lobisomem durante o dia inteiro.

Sirius tinha meio que esperado que seus pais tivessem ficado chateados com ele por ele não ter voltado para a Páscoa, mas, de acordo com Regulus, eles não pareceram se importar muito. Já o Black mais novo _tinha_ ficado chateado pelo fato de seu irmão não lhe ter feito companhia nesse tempo, mas Sirius apenas fingiu que precisava de tempo extra para estudar para os exames de fim de ano.

Ele não estava _tão_ preocupado com os exames, já que ele se sentia muito proficiente em todas as suas aulas, mas, ocasionalmente, Moony o convencia a estudar. A maioria dos alunos estudava na biblioteca ou no Salão Comunal, mas Sirius gostava do fato de poder ir à Sala Precisa, onde não tinha ninguém por perto sem ser Moony. Era mais quieto que o Salão Comunal e mais confortável que a biblioteca — e qualquer livro que eles precisassem simplesmente aparecia na estante sem que Sirius precisasse pedir ajuda à Madame Pince. Mesmo quando eles não estavam estudando, ele podia relaxar e praticar feitiços com o seu animal de estimação apenas por diversão.

E quando as datas dos exames começaram a se aproximar e Moony convenceu seu dono de que os estudos dele estavam no topo de sua lista de interesses, o lobisomem passou a fazer perguntas a Sirius, como em um quiz. Moony tinha acumulado bastante conhecimento de todos os livros que leu e anotações que fez, e, para a surpresa de Sirius, ele se viu aprendendo coisas com o lobisomem durante as sessões de estudos.

—

A viagem de trem de volta para Londres foi um tanto sombria. Para Sirius, pelo menos. James estava animado por não ter mais aulas, não ter mais lições e, talvez, visitar Sirius e Peter, mas Sirius desejou que eles pudessem apenas pular o verão e ir direto para o segundo ano. Embora não houvesse queixas vindas do lobisomem, Sirius podia dizer que Moony temia o retorno à Grimmauld Place tanto quanto ele. Ele achava que seu animal de estimação tinha se acostumado aos confortos que a Sala Precisa oferecia, e, honestamente, não poderia culpá-lo.

Sirius tentou sorrir enquanto se despedia de seus amigos, mas ele sabia que o sorriso não tinha alcançado seus olhos. "Ela _com certeza_ está animada em me ver." Sirius murmurou para Moony enquanto eles se aproximavam de Walburga.

A bruxa olhava desdenhosa para além da multidão, como se ela fosse superior a tudo que havia na plataforma daquele trem.

"Você está pronto, então?" Ela virou-se para seu filho, lançando um olhar de nojo para Moony.

"Sim."

"Bem, então vamos, Sirius. Nós precisamos deixar essa _coisa_ em casa antes de irmos jantar nos Cygnus."

Sirius gemeu.

"Não use esse tom, meu jovem. Você precisa aprender a ser mais respeitoso com a sua família. Sangue é a coisa mais importante que temos, Sirius, e não se _atreva_ a esquecer isso. E sua prima Bella estará lá." Ela adicionou.

Como se Sirius precisasse de outro motivo para temer aquele jantar.

A única razão pela qual as férias de verão eram uma melhoraria das férias de Natal, era porque Moony não estava trancado longe de Sirius, apesar de, às vezes, parecer que sim.

Quando ele pediu a permissão de Orion para visitar James no meio do verão, ele desprezou a idéia — e, uma semana depois, Walburga informou a seu filho que iria mandá-lo para ficar na casa de amigos mais "adequados".

"Evan Rosier?" Sirius gritou, derrubando seu garfo em surpresa quando ouviu a notícia. "Você está me mandando para ficar com os Rosier? Esqueça, eu prefiro ficar aqui."

"Eu acho que é uma vergonha que vocês não tenham continuado sua amizade na escola." A mãe de Sirius comentou. "Vocês eram praticamente inseparáveis quando menores."

Foi preciso de todo o autocontrole possível para que Sirius não bufasse ao ouvir sua mãe. Sirius tinha tido alguns play-dates (1) com Evan Rosier quando eles eram crianças, mas os dois se odiavam, sempre fazendo caretas um para o outro pelo jardim enquanto as mães conversavam. Eles eram primos em um grau que Sirius não sabia e nem se importava, e, mesmo que estivessem no mesmo ano em Hogwarts e até tivessem duas aulas juntos, Sirius não tinha falado nenhuma vez com o garoto durante o ano todo.

"E Moony?" Sirius perguntou. "Ele irá junto, certo?"

Orion fungou com desdém. "Os Rosier não querem um lobisomem em sua casa."

"Então quem cuidará dele enquanto eu estiver fora?" Sirius exigiu.

"Monstro levará comida para ele." Walburga respondeu secamente.

"Mas tirando isso, ele ficará preso em sua cela o tempo todo?"

"Ele é um animal, Sirius." Sua mãe o lembrou. "Animais devem ser trancados. Eles estão acostumados a serem trancados. Ele pode sobreviver duas semanas sem você."

"Duas semanas!" Sirius disse. "Não. Esqueça, Eu não vou."

"Sirius, pare de ser uma criança tão petulante." Walburga repreendeu. "Eu espero que nós tenhamos te criado melhor do que isso, mesmo que você tenha sido sorteado para a Grifinória. Você passará duas semanas com os Rosier e eu espero que, por Salazar, eles tenham uma boa influência em você."

—

"Eu roubei esses da livraria para você." Sirius murmurou, despejando uma pilha de livros no chão ao lado da 'cama' de Moony. "E eu surrupiei isso da cozinha." Ele colocou uma barra de chocolate em cima do _Mitos Sobre Magia Negra_ e sorriu para seu lobisomem. "Faça durar."

Moony sorriu de volta para Sirius, apesar de o bruxo poder ver tristeza por trás dele. "Eu ficarei bem." Ele prometeu. "Eu passei mais de cinco anos em um centro de contenção, lembra? Você deveria estar se preocupando com si mesmo, não comigo."

"Oh, não se engane, Moony — eu estou muito preocupado comigo." Seu tom era leve enquanto sorria, fazendo com que Moony risse.

"Você passará por isso." O lobisomem prometeu. "É apenas duas semanas. E você já viu Rosier nas aulas — se as coisas ficarem difíceis, ameace azará-lo e ele não terá outra alternativa senão deixá-lo em paz."

Sirius suspirou. "Acho que sim." Ele se sentou nos cobertores ao lado de Moony e acariciou seus cabelos. "Vou sentir sua falta." Ele admitiu. "Uma coisa é estar longe de James e Peter, mas você é meu animal de estimação e... Bem, eu nem posso escrever para você."

"Eu também sentirei sua falta, Sirius." Moony disse. "Mas ficará tudo bem. As duas semanas terão terminado antes mesmo que você note."

A predição do lobisomem, no entanto, não se tornou verdade. Os dias pareciam se arrastar. Não havia nada para se fazer na casa dos Rosier, uma vez que Evan não queria fazer nada junto com Sirius e o sentimento era recíproco. Ele simplesmente perambulava pela propriedade, entediado, passando o tempo escrevendo cartas para James, Peter e Regulus e até imitando Moony enquanto lia da vasta biblioteca dos Rosier. Por um momento ele pensou que tinha uma boa idéia do que era ser Moony, mas então ele lembrou que havia muito mais em ser um lobisomem do que passar o dia sem fazer nada e se sentiu culpado por ao menos pensar que poderia simpatizar com o animal de estimação. Pelo menos ele não foi acorrentado. E dormiu em uma cama real e comeu comida de verdade (o que foi torturante, tentando manter uma conversa polida com os parentes que tanto desprezava).

É claro que a noite em que ele finalmente voltou para casa teve que ser lua cheia, então ele não pôde nem ver seu animal de estimação até a manhã seguinte. Ele sentou no quarto de seu irmão, conversando, até as primeiras horas da manhã quando Regulus o expulsou dizendo que precisava dormir, e, então, ele se sentou no chão em frente à porta de Moony, esperando por ele.

No momento em que os raios de sol começaram a atravessar a janela, Sirius irrompeu na cela de seu animal de estimação.

"Moony, eu—"

Sirius parou e olhou para a cena diante dele.

Moony estava sangrando, cheio de cortes por todo o corpo. Ele estava usando apenas calça e seu peito, braços e costas estavam cobertos de riscos, arranhões e marcas de mordida. Além dos que estavam sangrando, Sirius pôde ver cicatrizes cruzando toda a sua pele, incluindo um conjunto particularmente cruel de mordidas ao redor da lateral de seu corpo que pareciam ter sido feitas por um gigante par de mandíbulas.

"Moony?" Sirius sussurrou, querendo dar um passo para perto, mas com medo ao mesmo tempo. "O quê... Moony, o que aconteceu com você?" Ele perguntou em uma voz baixa.

Desviando os olhos de seu dono, Moony pegou uma camiseta do que seria seu guarda-roupa e colocou sobre seu corpo. "Noite passada foi lua cheia." Ele murmurou.

"Eu sei, mas..." Sirius deu um passo à frente dessa vez. Ele pegou o braço de Moony e apontou para um corte aberto. "Como você conseguiu todas...?"

Moony olhou para Sirius. Ambos tinham crescido durante o ano e agora Moony era mais alto por uma fração de polegada. Os olhos dourados fixaram-se nos cinza de Sirius.

"Um lobisomem precisa de uma presa." Moony declarou. "Ele procura por presas em formas humanas. Se ele não consegue achar seres humanos, ele procura outros animais. Se não houver outros animais, ele ataca a si mesmo."

Sirius deu um passo para trás como se tivesse levado um golpe no rosto. "Você... Você fez isso com si mesmo?" Ele suspirou.

Moony acenou com a cabeça. "Não intencionalmente. Eu não consigo controlar meu corpo quando estou transformado. Meu corpo faz o que quer, o que instintivamente eu preciso fazer." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Isso inclui me machucar."

"Todo mês?" Sirius perguntou.

O lobisomem desviou os olhos. "Sim."

Sirius foi tomado por uma vontade de jogar seus braços em volta de Moony, e a única coisa que o absteve foi o fato de que ele não queria agravar os ferimentos do outro. "Você tem vivido comigo por um ano." Ele suspirou. "Como eu não notei isso antes?"

"Eu não costumo arranhar minhas mãos ou rosto." Moony pontuou. "E lobisomens se curam rápido. Olhe — eu até já parei de sangrar."

"Mas deve doer tanto!" Sirius sussurrou.

"Sim." Moony murmurou. "Dói." Sirius continuou a olhar para ele por um momento, e Moony balançou a cabeça. "Pare de me olhar assim, Sirius. Isso é parte da minha vida, parte de ser um animal. Uma noite ao mês, às vezes duas. Eu estou acostumado. Está tudo bem."

Sirius foi pego de surpresa. Moony era seu _animal de estimação_! Se ele estava machucado, _não estava_ "tudo bem"!

"Eu vou fazer alguma coisa sobre isso." Sirius sussurrou, prometendo. "Eu vou achar um jeito de te ajudar, Moony. Eu vou achar um jeito de fazer isso parar de doer."

Moony lhe deu um sorriso triste. "Eu não acho que há o que fazer, Sirius. Isso _é_ a minha vida."

—

Sirius desceu as escadas e entrou na sala, onde Walburga estava sentada lendo o _Pureza de Sangue Hoje._

"Mãe, Moony está ferido!" Ele gritou.

"Do que você está falando?" Ela perguntou friamente. "A besta tem ficado trancada pelas últimas duas semanas."

"Mas ele machucou a si mesmo." Sirius explicou. "Noite passada foi lua cheia, e agora ele está todo mordido e arranhado. Mãe, ele me disse que isso acontece todo mês! Quando ele se transforma em sua forma de lobo, ele se tortura! Deve haver algo que possamos fazer!"

"Sirius, pare de gritar." Sua mãe instruiu. "Claramente, se isso acontece todo o mês, a criatura não se fere fatalmente."

"Mas ele está machucado." Sirius argumentou. "Está com dor. Eu te disse, ele está cheio de arranhões—"

"—Pelo amor de Salazar, Sirius, ele é um _animal_." Walburga o lembrou. "Suas feridas vão cicatrizar, elas não precisam de cuidados. Se te incomoda ver ele nesse estado, então o mantenha trancado em sua cela até que esteja curado."

Sirius encarou sua mãe. Ele deveria _ignorar_ o fato de que seu amado animal de estimação estava com dor? Ele sentiu um formigamento atrás dos olhos e se virou. O garoto sempre soube que sua mãe era fria, mas ele não conseguia entender _por quê_. Por que ele tinha pais que não demonstravam nenhum afeto, que não se importavam com as coisas que eram importantes para o seu filho? Por que ele não podia ter pais que o amavam não importasse em que Casa estivesse, que ficariam apenas felizes que ele estivesse se divertindo e indo bem na escola?

Mas o fato é que ele não tinha. Seus pais eram os únicos que ele tinha e Sirius estava preso a eles. E pelo menos seu irmão ainda se importava com ele. E tinha amigos e Moony.

_Menos de uma semana_, ele disse a si mesmo. _Menos de uma semana e eu estarei de novo na escola com os meus amigos._

Sirius passou o restante de suas férias em seu quarto com Moony, ocasionalmente visitado por Regulus. Ele contava os dias até poder voltar à Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong># (1)<strong> _play-dates_ é tipo uma reunião onde as mães da vizinhança se reúnem em um determinado local para que seus filhos possam brincar juntos. Aqui no Brasil não tem muito disso, e não achei uma tradução para a palavra que não alterasse a estrutura do parágrafo.

**#** Lembrando que eu apenas traduzo a fic e arrumo alguns erros grosseiros. A fanfic não foi betada (nem em inglês, nem em português).

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Queria ter postado antes, mas esse capítulo é cheio de parágrafos extensos... Tive que revisar mil vezes e ainda acho que deixei escapar alguma coisa. Espero que gostem e deixem reviews, porque daí eu posto o próximo capítulo rapidinho. Prometo que irão lufar horrores com o "pré-slash". xD

Obrigada pelas reviews!


	6. — Setembro, 1972–Fevereiro, 1973

**Disclaimer:** "Todos os personagens reconhecíveis pertencem a JK Rowling e eu não sou JK Rowling. E eu não tive a idéia dessa fanfic sozinha, ela foi inspirada em uma história chamada "Collared" de Albe-chan." — Além disso, acrescento que a fanfic foi escrita (assim como esse Disclaimer) pela **Remy-Luna**. Eu estou só traduzindo.

**N/A:** Finalmente vai acontecer um pré-slash nesse capítulo... Bem em tempo, certo?

* * *

><p><strong>The Pet <strong>**— Animal de Estimação****  
><strong>Fanfic escrita por Remy-Luna

* * *

><p>Tudo parecia mais brilhante para Sirius uma vez que ele tinha voltado à escola. Ele pôde gastar seu tempo com Moony e seus amigos dentro e fora das aulas e ele se divertiu mais do que achava ser possível. Eles percorreram o castelo e os jardins, treinaram e assistiram partidas de Quadribol (James se gabou de que faria parte do time de Quadribol no ano seguinte, e teria participado esse ano se os artilheiros já não estivessem no time há três anos) e praticaram feitiços.<p>

Sirius não tinha esquecido seu desejo de ajudar Moony com seus ferimentos de alguma forma, e, após a lua cheia seguinte, ele teve a idéia de perguntar à Madame Pomfrey se ela conhecia alguma maneira de ajudar a curá-lo.

"Não existe cura para a licantropia, Sr Black." A enfermeira pontuou. "Eu sei que os alunos não estudam lobisomens antes do terceiro ano, mas você com certeza sabe disso."

"Eu sei que não há como torná-lo humano novamente," Sirius disse. "mas durante todas as luas cheias ele arranha e corta a si mesmo porque não há ninguém por perto. Eu o vi de manhã após a lua cheia — parece que ele sofreu um acidente de trem. Não há algo que você possa fazer por ele?"

Madame Pomfrey suspirou. "Essência de dictamno ajuda com cortes, mas é bem rara e cara. Nós temos um pouco aqui na escola, é claro, mas é reservada para o nível superior de Poções e para alunos em situação de emergência. Temo que eu não possa simplesmente dar um pouco para o seu animal de estimação todo mês."

Sirius sentiu a raiva ondulando através dele. Então a dor de Moony não era tão importante quanto a dor de seres humanos? _Ele é um animal_, Sirius lembrou a si mesmo. _Lily Evans não traria seu gato até Madame Pomfrey para pegar dictamno caso estivesse ferido, não é?_

"Bem, e feitiços?" Sirius perguntou. "Há feitiços curativos, eu sei que há, eu já vi você os usando."

"Sim, mas eles requerem prática." Madame Pomfrey disse. "Fazer um feitiço curativo de forma errada apenas tornaria o ferimento pior. Há livros com feitiços curativos na livraria se você se interessar, mas eles podem ser um pouco complicados. Até mesmo o _Episky_, que cura apenas os ferimentos menores, não é feito pelos alunos antes do quarto ano."

Bem, Sirius teria que mudar aquilo, não teria? "Obrigado, Madame Pomfrey." O garoto de cabelos negros murmurou. Ele deixou a Ala Hospitalar para ir até a Sala Precisa procurar os livros no qual ela se referiu.

—

"Olhe para o Sirius. Lendo." James cantarolou enquanto ele e Peter entravam pelo dormitório. "Está se tornando um pequeno rato de biblioteca, não está?" Ele disse, levantando a mão e bagunçando o cabelo do amigo.

Sirius esquivou-se para evitá-lo. "Cala a boca." Ele disse. "Eu estou tentando aprender feitiços curativos. Estou cansado de encontrar Moony nas manhãs depois da lua cheia e ver ele todo machucado."

"Isso nunca te incomodou ano passado." Peter disse.

"Eu _não sabia_ disso ano passado." O garoto de cabelos negros pontuou. "Eu nunca soube o que acontece quando ele se transforma, e ele nunca disse uma palavra sobre isso."

"Ele nunca me pareceu estar com dor." James disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Eu sei que não passamos tanto tempo com ele quanto você, mas ele sempre me pareceu bem. Um pouco mais magro, talvez, mas isso é para os padrões humanos. Talvez seja normal para os lobisomens."

"Ele disse que seus ferimentos curam rápido." Sirius murmurou. "Parte de ser um lobisomem. Mas isso ainda é doloroso para ele e eu quero ser capaz de ajudá-lo de alguma forma."

"Por que você não fala com o professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas?" James sugeriu. "Ele deve ter uma tonelada de experiência com animais como lobisomens, talvez ele possa ajudar."

Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas. "Não é uma má idéia, James." Ele fechou o _Varinhas Funcionam Melhor do que Curativos_ e colocou-o sobre sua cabeceira. "Esses feitiços são de níveis muito altos de qualquer maneira. Eu não sei quanto tempo vou demorar para aprendê-los. Mas eu vou falar com ele amanhã depois da aula e ver se ele tem algum conselho."

Professor Kettleburn, infelizmente, tinha o dispensado de forma ainda pior que Madame Pomfrey.

"Lobisomens são criaturas das trevas." O bruxo disse, mancando ao redor de sua mesa para se sentar. "Eles não precisam ser _cuidados_ por humanos. Quando uma criatura das trevas como essa se fere, ela se cura rápido."

"Mas os ferimentos machucam ele." Sirius argumentou. "Antes de sararem, ele sente dor."

"É apenas uma criatura das trevas." Professor Kettleburn repetiu, servindo-se de chá com a mão boa que lhe restava. "Ele está acostumado a ter dor."

Sirius suspirou. Não valia a pena. Se ele queria ajudar seu animal de estimação, ele teria que fazer isso sozinho. Ele decidiu voltar a estudar os feitiços curativos e apenas esperava que não demorasse muito para dominá-los.

—

"Olhem o que eu trouxe." James anunciou em uma voz cantada.

Sirius e Peter desviaram os olhos de seu jogo de xadrez e Moony olhou por cima de seu livro. James pousou um saco grande em sua cama e começou a tirar de lá algumas garrafas marrons.

"Cerveja amanteigada!" Peter exclamou, pulando de sua cama e se aproximando para examinar o contrabando. "Como você conseguiu?"

"Eu tenho vinhas fontes." James sorriu. "Escapei para Hogsmeade com alguns dos terceiranistas sob a capa de invisibilidade."

"Como é que você não nos convidou?" Sirius exigiu. "Belo melhor amigo você é."

"Eu queria surpreender vocês." James defendeu-se, estendendo uma garrafa para Sirius e Peter antes de abrir uma para si. "Última noite antes das férias de Natal e tudo o mais. Acho que devemos celebrar."

Sirius logo se esqueceu de seu ressentimento e começou a beber, jogando Snap Explosivo e rindo do nada. Depois do segundo round, Sirius ofereceu cerveja amanteigada para Moony, mas o lobisomem apenas riu e balançou a cabeça. "Essas coisas são para humanos, Sirius. Eu sou um animal, lembra? Não desperdice sua cerveja comigo."

Embora a cerveja amanteigada não fosse tão forte, depois de algumas rodadas os três garotos estavam se sentindo levemente embriagados.

"Oh, droga, droga!" Sirius murmurou, derramando um pouco de cerveja amanteigada enquanto olhava seu relógio. "Já passou do toque de recolher! Moony!" Ele tropeçou até James e agarrou a frente de suas vestes. "James, James, como... Como vamos levar Moony até sua cela?"

James riu. "Use a capa de invisibilidade." Ele sugeriu, empurrando a capa para o seu melhor amigo.

Sirius colocou-a sobre si, mas um momento depois seu pé e metade de seu corpo se tornaram visíveis enquanto ele tropeçava e caía.

James e Peter explodiram em gargalhadas.

"Aww, esquece." Sirius murmurou, estendendo a capa de volta à James e tropeçando de volta para a sua cama. Ele bocejou. "Moony, você pode ficar aqui essa noite."

"Ok." O lobisomem disse de forma hesitante. Ele colocou seu livro na cabeceira e saiu da cama de Sirius. Após olhar em volta por um momento, ele tirou seu roupão puído e o esticou sobre o chão de pedra ao lado da cama de seu dono.

"Aww, Moony, você não precisa dormir no chão." Sirius opôs. "Vamos, isso não é justo."

Moony sorriu levemente para o garoto de cabelos negros. "E onde você sugere que eu durma, Sirius?"

Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou em volta por um momento antes de seu rosto se iluminar. "Aqui." Ele disse, espremendo-se em sua própria cama para deixar um espaço livre.

James e Peter explodiram em risadas novamente.

"Na sua cama?" Moony perguntou ceticamente, mas ainda sorrindo, como se fosse apenas uma brincadeira de seu dono meio bêbado. "Animais não dormem em camas, Sirius, eles dormem no chão."

"O gato de Lily Evans dorme na cama com ela, não é?" Sirius perguntou. Ele se virou para o seu melhor amigo. "Você deveria saber disso, não é, James? Você passa o tempo todo perseguindo ela."

"Se interessar pela vida de seu único e verdadeiro amor dificilmente pode ser chamado de _perseguir_," James argumentou. "e meninos não podem entrar no dormitório feminino, então não tem como ter certeza. Mas provavelmente sim." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Minha mãe tem um gato, e ele dorme na cama com ela e com o meu pai."

"Está vendo?" Sirius disse, sorrindo para Moony. "Vamos, eu não estou em um estado adequado para te levar até sua cela agora."

"Ok, se você tem certeza, Sirius." Moony disse.

Sirius levantou o cobertor preto e seu animal de estimação, hesitantemente, subiu até estar ao seu lado. James e Peter começaram a rir novamente. "Calem a boca, vocês dois," Sirius disse. "Ele é meu animal de estimação."

Moony relaxou, de costas para Sirius, o qual ignorava teimosamente seus amigos. Sirius se ajeitou de forma mais confortável e deslizou seus dedos pelos cabelos de Moony. "Sua pele é tão macia, Moony." Ele murmurou. "Tão, tão suave."

Moony riu. "Boa noite, Sirius." Ele disse.

Sirius continuou a acariciar o lobisomem por alguns minutos antes que se tornasse muito exaustivo continuar a mexer sua mão. Ele procurou algum lugar para colocá-la — Moony estava deitado no lugar que ele costumava repousar seu braço. Então ele deu de ombros para si mesmo e colocou seu braço sobre a lateral de Moony, sua mão indo descansar sobre o estômago do lobisomem. "Você é tão quente, Moony." Ele sussurrou, aproximando-se para sentir mais do calor de seu animal de estimação.

"Boa noite, Sirius." O lobisomem repetiu.

Sirius sorriu para a parte de traz da cabeça de Moony e fechou seus olhos.

—

Sirius acordou quando um travesseiro bateu no lado de seu rosto, pelo menos três horas antes que o esperado. Ele resmungou, tateando atrás do travesseiro sem abrir seus olhos. Ele o encontrou e o jogou na direção que veio com muito mais força, sem se importar em atingir James ou não. No processo, ele sentiu um corpo quente deitado ao seu lado e lembrou-se que Moony tinha dormido no dormitório noite passada.

"Você sabe," A voz de James veio de um lugar que Sirius não se importava. "essa _era_ a minha maneira educada de dizer 'acorde agora mesmo ou você vai perder o trem', mas já que você ficaria grosseiro através dela..." Sirius ouviu alguns passos e a voz se aproximando. "... ACORDE AGORA MESMO OU VOCÊ VAI PERDER O TREM!" James gritou em sua orelha.

Sirius se sentou na cama e acertou James com seu travesseiro, o qual começou a rir e tomou sua almofada antes de bater em seu melhor amigo de volta. Moony se sentou, esfregando os olhos e esperando ver o motivo de toda aquela comoção, e soltou um "oomph!" quando foi pego no meio do fogo cruzado.

"Muito bem, James." Sirius disse sarcasticamente, agarrando sua varinha e levitando o travesseiro para longe deles antes de verificar se seu animal de estimação estava bem.

James rolou os olhos. "Que seja, você está acordado. Eu vou tomar um banho rápido antes do café. Você poderia terminar de fazer as malas."

Assim que ele foi para o banheiro, Sirius observou Moony bocejar e se esticar ao seu lado.

"Você dormiu bem?" Sirius perguntou, saindo da cama e indo procurar sua mala de roupas.

Moony acenou com a cabeça. "Sim... Demorou um pouco para pegar no sono, mas assim que consegui, dormi bem."

"Desculpe pela noite passada." O bruxo murmurou. "Eu devia ter prestado mais atenção, ter te levado até seu quarto antes. Espero que McGonagall não tenha ido verificar você ou coisa parecida."

"Tenho certeza que você já teria ouvido algumas dela se isso tivesse acontecido." Moony pontuou. Então ele sorriu. "Eu não me importo, Sirius, honestamente. Foi divertido observar vocês três, e sua cama é realmente confortável."

Sirius sorriu de volta. "Você sabe que pode pedir para a Sala Precisa uma igual quando quiser, certo?"

"Eu sei." O lobisomem admitiu. "Mas é idiota de minha parte pedir uma. Eu não preciso dela."

Sirius estava quieto enquanto trocava seu pijama por roupas, jogando suas roupas em cima da cama.

"Sirius?" Moony murmurou, dando um passo para perto uma vez que se dono estava completamente vestido. "Isso não te incomodou, não é? Eu, dormindo aqui? Porque eu posso dormir no chão se você perder o horário novamente, eu realmente não me importo."

"Não." Sirius disse rapidamente. "Não, isso não me incomodou nem um pouco, ter você aqui. Foi... Até legal, ser capaz de te acariciar até cair no sono e ter você perto de mim. Se eu me esquecer de te levar de volta de novo, você pode dormir na minha cama novamente." Então ele hesitou. "A não ser que você não queira dormir aqui."

"Foi bom." Moony sorriu. "Gosto de sentir você me acariciando antes que eu caia no sono também, e, como eu disse, sua cama é muito confortável. Eu... Eu não me importaria em dormir aqui novamente. De modo algum."

—

"Rápido." Walburga Black sibilou logo que ela e seu filho passaram pela porta. "Coloque esse animal nojento em sua cela, vista algo descente e desça para a sala de jantar. Bellatrix e seu novo marido estarão aqui a qualquer momento.

Felizmente, sua mãe saiu assim que terminou seu pronunciamento, então Sirius não teve que reprimir seu gemido de desgosto. "Eu odeio minha prima Bellatrix." Ele queixou-se à Moony enquanto o levava escada acima.

"Desculpe." Moony disse.

Sirius suspirou. "Honestamente," Ele disse, abrindo a porta que dava para a cela de Moony. "hoje eu te invejo, tendo que ficar aqui em cima e ler enquanto eu tenho que sentar para jantar com _eles_."

Moony riu levemente enquanto Sirius trocava as correntes de seu pulso por uma que prendia seus tornozelos.

"Sirius!"

Os dois olharam em volta ao ouvir o grito e antes que ele pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, Sirius se achou envolvido pelos braços de seu irmão menor. "Então?" Regulus perguntou, afastando-se para examinar Sirius apropriadamente. "Você esteve me ignorando de propósito ou apenas se esqueceu de como se usa uma pena?"

"Eu escrevi para você!" Sirius disse defensivamente, embora ele tenha corado um pouco por saber que poderia ter escrito com mais freqüência.

Regulus apenas balançou a cabeça. "Bem, mas você está aqui agora," Ele comentou, levando seu irmão pelo seu quarto até o corredor. "e nós devemos descer as escadas. Mamãe está agindo de forma mais louca que o habitual. Bella se casou com esse tal de Lestrange e, aparentemente, nós temos que brincar de fantasiar um jantar pré-natalino para impressioná-lo."

"Sinto pena do pobre homem." Sirius comentou enquanto eles desciam as escadas. "Se casar com _Bellatrix_? Ou ela achou que a fortuna dos Black não é o bastante e o chantageou, ou ele é tão louco quanto a Mamãe."

"Vai, Sirius, Bella não é tão ruim assim." Regulus opôs.

Sirius estacou e olhou para seu irmão. "Nós estamos falando da mesma Bella aqui?" Ele perguntou. "É claro que ela é — ela só sabe falar sobre essa bobagem de sangue e o quão subordinados os trouxas são a nós bruxos."

"Isso não é _tudo_ o que ela fala." Regulus disse lentamente, olhando em volta como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. "E quando ela fala... Quero dizer... De alguma forma ela tem razão. Pureza de sangue é muito importante, e é uma vergonha como muitos bruxos e bruxas estão negligenciando isso nos dias de hoje. O Ministério está contratando nascidos-trouxas para cargos mais altos — nós podemos até ter um Ministro sangue-ruim um dia! Você consegue imaginar isso, Sirius?"

Sirius apenas olhou para o seu irmão. "Reg, você acabou de dizer o que acho que você disse?"

Regulus suspirou. "Olha, Bella tem vindo aqui bastante para... Bem... Me _treinar_. Eu..." Ele engoliu em seco e olhou para Sirius. "... Eu acho que eles temem que eu vá para a Grifinória como você e estão me treinando para prevenir que isso aconteça." Ele disse rapidamente.

"E o que há de errado com a Grifinória?" Sirius exigiu, e o garoto de 11 anos de idade se encolheu.

"É que as pessoas da Grifinória não têm os mesmos valores que as da Sonserina." Regulus explicou e levantou o olhar para Sirius. "Quer dizer, os Grifinórios têm valores bravos, e isso não é tão ruim, mas... Eles não parecem dar a mínima para status de sangue e... Bem... A nossa família se importa com isso."

"Eu não." Sirius disse, olhando nos olhos de seu irmão. "Eu vivo com vários mestiços e nascidos-trouxas e eles não me parecem diferentes de puros-sangues."

"Isso porque ser Grifinório causou uma lavagem cerebral em você." Regulus argumentou, soando frustrado. "Veja, é exatamente por isso que a Mamãe e o Papai não querem que eu acabe lá também — eles têm medo que eu perca de vista o que é realmente importante. Sirius, por favor, reconsidere isso. Eu sei que você não pode mudar de casa, mas tente fazer alguns amigos na Sonserina. Talvez passar algum tempo com Cissy e seu namorado — eles não vão se formar até o final desse ano. Você é meu irmão, Sirius, nós estamos conectados por sangue. Mamãe está sempre falando o quão importante sangue é e eu não quero que você se esqueça disso. Por favor, Sirius." Regulus implorou. "Apenas... Não passe as férias enfiado no seu quarto com Moony. Passe um tempo com a sua _família_ e repense suas prioridades."

Com isso, Regulus desceu as escadas para se juntar aos outros no jantar. Tudo que Sirius pôde fazer foi encarar as costas do outro, pensando o que diabos aconteceu com seu irmão.

—

Sirius não levou as palavras de Regulus a sério. Ele sentou-se sozinho no jantar, escolhendo sua comida e se excluindo das conversas. Ele continuou observando Regulus, que falava com Bella e seu marido de forma entusiasmada durante a refeição. Ele pediu licença o mais rápido que pôde e disparou pelas escadas até o seu quarto. _Duas semanas_, ele disse para si mesmo. _Duas semanas e eu estarei de volta à escola._

"Sirius, você está bem?" Moony perguntou, levantando os olhos do _Rascunhos Mágicos e Poções_ quando seu dono agarrou sua coleira da mesa e a prendeu em seu pulso.

Sirius balançou a cabeça. "Eu estou bem." Ele murmurou.

Moony continuou a olhá-lo consternado, mas Sirius ignorou seus olhares. Ele levou o lobisomem até o seu quarto e deitou-se em sua cama, agarrando um pomo de ouro de brinquedo que estava no chão e jogando-o no ar antes de voltar a pegá-lo.

"Você pode ficar aqui essa noite, se quiser." Ele disse de forma monótona, seus olhos no pomo de ouro de brinquedo.

Moony passou um momento apenas olhando-o antes de responder, lembrando Sirius de quando ele tinha acabado de ganhar seu animal de estimação. "Tudo bem, Sirius." Moony concordou.

Sirius perguntou-se se Moony pensaria que isso era apenas um ato de pena para que ele não tivesse que dormir no chão, ou se o lobisomem poderia dizer que seu dono apenas não queria passar a noite sozinho.

A única noite das férias de Natal que Moony não dormiu na cama de Sirius foi durante a lua cheia. Mesmo assim, Sirius sentou-se contra a porta da cela, sem ter certeza se estava frustrado ou agradecido pelos feitiços silenciadores que seu pai colocou impedirem ele de ouvir os choros de dor de seu animal de estimação. Assim que o sol nasceu e Moony se transformou de volta, Sirius entrou e desamarrou-o da parede, levando-o até seu quarto onde os dois podiam dormir pela manhã. Ao ver os ferimentos do lobisomem, Sirius desejou que pudesse curá-los, mas ele ainda não tinha confiança em seus feitiços. Embora ele tenha estudado a teoria, ele ainda não tinha praticado. Vendo seu animal de estimação coberto de sangue, no entanto, aumentou sua determinação em encontrar um jeito de praticar e aprender feitiços curativos.

—

Sirius segurou a faca contra o seu dedo, suas mãos tremendo. _Apenas faça_, ele disse a si mesmo. _Apenas um pequeno corte. Não vai doer mais do que um corte de papel._

"Sirius?"

Ao som da voz ele largou a faca e ela caiu no chão.

Peter Pettigrew entrou no dormitório masculino, olhando curiosamente para o seu colega de quarto. "O que você estava fazendo com aquela faca?"

"Nada." Sirius disse rapidamente. Peter lhe lançou um olhar cético.

"Hey." James disse enquanto entrava no quarto, ofegante com o esforço de subir as escadas. Ele olhou de Sirius para Peter. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Sirius estava prestes a se cortar." Peter dedurou, fazendo com que Sirius o encarasse.

"O quê?" James disse, andando até seu melhor amigo. "Sirius, do que ele está falando?"

Sirius suspirou, apontando para o livro de cura em sua cama. "Não é nada. Eu apenas quero aprender o feitiço _Episky_ para Moony, mas eu preciso de um machucado para praticar."

"Então você vai se cortar?" James perguntou.

"Não." Sirius disse, rolando os olhos. "Apenas um cortezinho no dedo, só isso."

"Não me parece uma boa idéia, cara." James pontuou. "Não há outra maneira de você praticar? Que tal em Moony depois da lua cheia?"

"Até que eu aprenda o feitiço, eu talvez torne os machucados dele piores se eu não fizer corretamente." Sirius argumentou. "Não quero que Moony se machuque mais do que já está."

"E se você se ferir mais também?" James perguntou. "Ok, um pequeno corte não vai te machucar, mas e se você torná-lo maior?"

"Então eu irei até Madame Pomfrey." Sirius respondeu rigidamente. "Ela não ajudará um _lobisomem_, mas sim um estudante."

"Ainda acho que não é uma boa idéia." James disse.

"E de que outro jeito eu ajudaria Moony?" Sirius exigiu. "Ou, só porque ele é um animal, eu devo deixá-lo sofrer?

James suspirou. "Ok. Se você quer cortar sua mão, então vá em frente. Só não venha reclamar para nós depois. Vamos, Peter." Ele adicionou, e os dois rapidamente saíram do dormitório.

Sirius respirou fundo e se abaixou para pegar a faca. Ele desejou que sua mão não tremesse enquanto ele pressionava a lâmina contra seu dedo.

—

Sirius acariciou o cabelo de Moony distraidamente enquanto o lobisomem lia e o bruxo fazia sua lição de Herbologia.

James, que estava sentado à mesa com eles, levantou-se e se espreguiçou, colocando seu dever em sua mochila. "Bem, eu vou ir para a cama." Ele disse. "Você vem?"

"Vou num minuto." Sirius murmurou. "Esse aqui é para amanhã e eu vou usar do intervalo da manhã para terminar a redação de Feitiços."

"Te vejo de manhã, então." James disse, deslizando sua mochila até seus ombros e subindo até os dormitórios. Peter o seguiu.

Sirius folheou seu _Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos_ para verificar novamente as propriedades do _Shrivelfig abyssinian_ antes de rabiscar um parágrafo sobre o assunto.

"Sirius?" Moony perguntou.

"Hmm?" O garoto de cabelos negros respondeu, sem olhar para cima.

"O que você fez com a sua mão?"

Sirius olhou para sua mão coberta de bandagens e depois para o seu animal de estimação, que corou.

"Quer dizer, você não precisa me contar se não quiser." Moony disse. "Não é da minha conta, eu apenas estou... Preocupado. Ela está assim já faz duas semanas."

"Não, ela está melhorando." Sirius disse, começando a retirar os curativos. Cortes variando de uma a duas semanas cobriam seus dedos, palma e as costas de sua mão. "Não consigo curar imediatamente os mais antigos, mas veja," Ele apontou para o seu pulso, onde não havia cortes. "aqui não dá para dizer que eu me cortei."

"Você fez isso em si mesmo?" Moony perguntou aterrorizado. "Por quê?"

"É a única forma de praticar." O jovem bruxo murmurou. "Veja." Ele retirou a faca de sua mochila e, antes que Moony pudesse impedi-lo, fez um pequeno corte de meia polegada de comprimento em seu pulso e sussurrou "_Episky_", fazendo com que o pequeno corte curasse instantaneamente. Sua pele estava igual a momentos antes de ele se cortar. Então Sirius encarou o outro, seus olhos cinza brilhando para os olhos dourados de Moony. "Viu? Agora eu posso te ajudar. Depois da lua cheia eu posso curar seus ferimentos — bem, pelo menos os pequenos. Os grandes requerem um feitiço mais avançado, mas—"

"—Espere um minuto." O lobisomem interrompeu, olhando seu dono. "Você tem… Ferido a si mesmo para aprender feitiços que possam me ajudar?"

"Não _ferir_. Não realmente. Não é nada demais." Sirius murmurou. "Você fica pior todo mês."

"Eu sou um lobisomem." Moony o lembrou. "Você não. E os machucados que eu causo em mim mesmo todos os meses curam sozinhos depois de uma hora. A maioria deles, de qualquer forma. Os mais feios, aqueles que deixam cicatrizes... Eles precisarão de um feitiço mais poderoso do que um _Episky_ para curar imediatamente... E mesmo sozinhos, eles se curam mais rápido do que em humanos." Ele suspirou. "Eu entendo que você queira me ajudar, Sirius. Eu…" Sua voz falhou e ele olhou para baixo. "... Eu não entendo o porquê... Mas… Não acho que há algo que você possa fazer."

Sirius suspirou. "Eu sei. Isso nem parece tão bom depois desse fato. Se apenas... Se tivesse alguma forma de te impedir de se machucar em primeiro lugar..."

Moony sorriu tristemente. "Não tem. A única coisa que faria com que eu não me atacasse seria se tivesse alguém em volta para atacar, e se tiver..." Ele estremeceu. "... Eu o faria um lobisomem também. Se eu não o matasse, claro."

Sirius observou seu animal de estimação por alguns minutos e depois arrastou sua cadeira, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos de Moony. O lobisomem fechou os olhos, inclinando sua cabeça contra o toque do outro.

"Você quer ficar aqui essa noite?" Sirius perguntou calmamente. "No dormitório... Comigo?"

Moony olhou para o seu dono, que foi atingido pela intensidade dos olhos âmbar. Eles pareciam tão _humanos_. Moony acenou com a cabeça e os dois subiram as escadas.

Sirius acariciou o cabelo do lobisomem, olhando a parte de trás de sua cabeça por um bom tempo antes de cair no sono. Aquela era a primeira vez desde as férias de Natal que o animal de estimação de Sirius dormia na cama com ele. Depois desse dia, isso não acontecia freqüentemente, mas, ocasionalmente, quando Moony ficava até tarde no Salão Comunal com eles, e sempre depois das luas cheias, Sirius perguntava se ele queria ficar — e o lobisomem seguia seu dono até a cama. Sirius passava um tempo acariciando seus cabelos antes de colocar seu braço ao redor da sua cintura, segurando-o até que ambos adormecessem.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Confesso que estou um pouco chateada. Só essa semana um número considerável de pessoas adicionou a fanfic nos favoritos/alertas, mas quase não teve reviews... O que aconteceu, gente? Mas deixando isso de lado, vocês não acharam um amor a cena deles na cama? Esses dois me fazem lufar tanto! Agora sim as coisas começaram a se encaminhar!

Obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal! E até o próximo capítulo.


	7. — Setembro–Dezembro, 1973

**Disclaimer:** "Todos os personagens reconhecíveis pertencem a JK Rowling e eu não sou JK Rowling. E eu não tive a idéia dessa fanfic sozinha, ela foi inspirada em uma história chamada "Collared" de Albe-chan." — Além disso, acrescento que a fanfic foi escrita (assim como esse Disclaimer) pela **Remy-Luna**. Eu estou só traduzindo.

* * *

><p><strong>The Pet <strong>**— Animal de Estimação****  
><strong>Fanfic escrita por Remy-Luna

* * *

><p>"Sonserina!" O Chapéu Seletor gritou, e a mesa da Sonserina aplaudiu e comemorou enquanto Regulus caminhava até eles.<p>

"Sinto muito." Moony sussurrou na orelha de Sirius, mas o Black mais velho apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Não é como se eu estivesse esperando algo diferente." Ele murmurou, vendo seu irmão sentar ao lado de Evan Rosier e seus amigos.

James bateu de leve no braço de seu amigo, consolando-o. "Ele ainda é seu irmão." Ele disse. "Você ainda poderia tentar conversar com—"

"—Eu tentei." Sirius respondeu amargamente, olhando para baixo e encarando o prato dourado em sua frente. "Durante todo o verão eu tentei passar mais tempo com ele, ser seu amigo como quando éramos pequenos, mas sempre que eu falava sobre _sangue_..." Sirius fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça. "... Tudo que ele fez foi tentar me convencer o quão importante ele é. E agora..." Ele olhou ansiosamente para a mesa da Sonserina, onde alguns dos estudantes mais velhos se apresentavam para Regulus e apertavam sua mão. "... Cercado por esse lote, acho que ele só vai ficar pior." Ele admitiu.

"Você não tem certeza disso." James disse.

Sirius apenas deu de ombros miseravelmente.

"Esqueça ele." Peter sugeriu. "É seu primeiro dia de volta, e todas as cartas que você escreveu durante o verão dizendo o quanto queria estar aqui... Agora você está. A Seleção já está acabando e a festa vai começar logo. Aproveite."

Sirius tentou. Foi ótimo rever seus amigos e comer com Moony em vez de lhe levar comida escondido, mas ele ainda estava preocupado com seu irmão.

—

"Hoje nós vamos aprender sobre Animagia." Professora McGonagall anunciou.

A classe murmurou com interesse, e Sirius viu Moony escrever cuidadosamente 'Animagia' no topo do pergaminho, junto com a data, antes de sorrir para si mesmo. Ele ainda achava impressionante Moony ler tanto e prestar tanta atenção nas aulas, mesmo que nunca pudesse usar magia legalmente. Ilegalmente, é claro, ele ainda praticava feitiços secretamente na Sala Precisa com Sirius, mas, além do fato que o lobisomem ficava feliz, não havia outro propósito por trás disso.

Moony e Sirius ouviram McGonagall explicar o básico sobre o que era e como era ser um Animago. A maioria da classe ofegou e alguns aplaudiram quando a professora se transformou espontaneamente em um gato e depois de volta em humana.

Embora a atenção de Sirius tivesse diminuído conforme a aula passava, no meio dela ele foi atingido por uma idéia: uma brilhante, perfeita e engenhosa idéia que impediria seu animal de estimação de sofrer com as transformações novamente.

Um sorriso lentamente se espalhou pelo seu rosto enquanto a idéia se formava em sua cabeça, enquanto ele planejava, enquanto ele pensava em seu potencial. Sirius logo ficou extremamente impaciente para que a aula acabasse e tudo que ele queria era arrastar Moony para algum lugar quieto e contar a ele sua idéia genial.

Logo a aula terminou (com McGonagall atribuindo o capítulo sobre Animagia e suas perguntas correspondentes como lição de casa, para o desespero da classe) e Sirius arrastou Moony pela coleira para a sala vazia mais próxima.

"Moony, você não vai acreditar no que eu acabei de pensar!"

O lobisomem olhou hesitantemente para o seu dono. "O que foi?"

"Você sabe, mesmo que você não possa usar magia, você é tão bom quanto o resto de nós, certo?"

"Sim?" Moony continuou a encarar Sirius de forma meio incerta.

"Então você poderia se tornar um Animago!" Sirius quase gritou. "Pense nisso, Moony. Quando a lua cheia se aproximasse, tudo que você teria que fazer é se transformar em um animal e então você não poderia se transformar em um lobo! Uma vez que Animagos mantêm sua consciência quando se transformam, você não machucaria ninguém, nem a si mesmo! É perfeito! Você terá muito tempo livre para trabalhar nisso já que não precisa fazer os deveres como o resto de nós, e a Sala Precisa te dará todos os livros que você precisar... Oh, essa não é a melhor idéia que existe, Moony?" Sirius sorriu para o seu animal, quase sem fôlego por falar por tanto tempo sem parar para respirar.

O lobisomem, no entanto, ainda estava franzindo a testa para o seu dono.

Vendo que seu animal de estimação não estava compartilhando de seu entusiasmo, Sirius também franziu a testa. "Moony, o que foi?"

"Sirius, você não acha que alguém já deve ter pensado nisso antes?" Moony perguntou. "De acordo com o que eu li, bruxos têm procurado a cura para a licantropia há anos. Eles não _querem_ que sejamos animais." Ele suspirou. "Quer dizer, olhe pra mim. Sou bom em magia, como você disse, tenho muito potencial, mas tudo isso é em vão porque eu sou um animal. Mas se tivesse algum jeito de ser diferente, tenho certeza que eles já teriam descoberto."

"Não necessariamente." Sirius argumentou. "Talvez ninguém tenha pensado nisso antes. Quer dizer, nós nem sabíamos que você conseguia fazer mágica até tentarmos. Talvez ninguém tenha pensado que um lobisomem poderia se tornar um Animago."

"E nós não sabemos se eu posso." Moony pontuou. "E mesmo se eu conseguir... Sirius… Eu talvez ainda me transforme em um lobisomem nas luas cheias." Ele suspirou. "Vai ser muito difícil aprender, provavelmente vou levar anos para dominar, e pense no que aconteceria se eu gastasse todo esse tempo e mesmo assim me transformasse em um lobisomem durante as luas cheias." Moony balançou a cabeça. "Sirius... É uma boa idéia, sério… Mas eu não acho que vá dar certo."

Sirius se sentiu como um balão que se esvaziava lentamente, mas ele não queria desistir ainda. Ele e Moony foram para sua próxima aula, mas Sirius não esqueceu sua idéia.

—

Sirius respirou fundo e bateu na porta.

"Entre." Uma voz feminina e severa respondeu de dentro do aposento.

O bruxo mais novo entrou no escritório e a Professora McGonagall levantou os olhos de sua mesa, onde ela estava arrumando seus papéis.

"Posso ajudá-lo, Sr Black?"

"Sim, professora, eu... Eu tenho uma pergunta sobre Animagia."

A bruxa o olhou cuidadosamente e Sirius sabia exatamente por que ela ficou desconfiada. Apesar de tomar notas durante a classe, ele, na verdade, nunca tinha ido até o escritório de um professor no meio da noite para esclarecer uma dúvida.

"Você leu o capítulo _Transfigurações Intermediárias_?" McGonagall perguntou.

"Sim, Professora." Sirius disse. "Eu também peguei um livro sobre Animagia na livraria, mas também não obtive respostas. Mas acho que a Senhora deve saber." Se McGonagall fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ele teria incrementado um pouco mais a frase, mas ele sabia que ela não gostava de bajulação.

"Muito bem, então." McGonagall disse, largando sua pena e olhando o estudante nos olhos. "O que você gostaria de saber, Sr Black?"

Sirius respirou fundo. "Um lobisomem pode se tornar um Animago? E se puder, ele ainda se transformaria nas luas cheias?"

O bruxo mais novo e a bruxa de meia-idade se olharam por alguns instantes. Sirius jurou ver um lampejo de um sorriso triste no rosto de McGonagall antes de sua expressão se tornar séria novamente.

"Nenhum lobisomem, em toda a história já relatada, se transformou em um Animago." McGonagall o informou. "Apesar de ter um caso de um bruxo que já era Animago ao virar lobisomem."

Sirius se animou, e McGonagall continuou. "Walter Tweetworthy se transformava em um corvo. No entanto, não era essa sua intenção quando ele foi atacado por um lobisomem em 1816. Depois do ataque, ele tentou se transformar em um corvo na noite de lua cheia — mas, assim que a lua brilhou no céu, ele simplesmente foi de corvo para humano e, em seguida, de humano para lobisomem." McGonagall abaixou sua cabeça. "Uma vergonha, é verdade. Se ele tivesse pensado em se transformar durante o ataque do lobisomem, ele poderia ter escapado. Lobisomens apenas transmitem a licantropia para humanos. Lamentável."

Professora McGonagall, então, olhou para Sirius. "Há mais alguma coisa que queira perguntar, Sr Black?"

"Não, Senhora." Sirius disse. Ele estava desapontado, no mínimo, mas a história dela tinha feito algumas engrenagens girarem em sua cabeça.

"Muito bem, então." McGonagall disse, acenando para ele. "Você pode ir agora."

—

Sirius, James, Peter e Moony se sentaram em frente ao fogo no Salão Comunal. James teve a "brilhante" idéia de colocar uma poção engrossa-cabelos no suco de abóbora dos Sonserinos, mas eles precisavam descobrir como executar o plano sem serem apanhados.

"James, fale baixo." Peter murmurou, olhando em volta do salão.

"O quê? Estamos sendo silenciosos."

"Tem uma garota ali." Peter explicou. "Ela fica nos encarando."

James e Sirius viraram suas cabeças ao mesmo tempo para o lado do salão onde uma garota loira, provavelmente primeiranista, estava olhando para eles.

"Ela está olhando para mim." Sirius sussurrou.

"Acha que ela está afim de você?" Peter sussurrou de volta, mas James sacudiu a cabeça.

"Parece mais que... Ela está com raiva ou coisa parecida." James disse.

A garota percebeu que os garotos notaram sua presença. Aparentemente, isso inspirou sua coragem, já que ela caminhou até eles.

"Posso ajudá-la?" Sirius perguntou, confuso, quando ela parou bem em frente a cadeira em que ele estava e o olhou nos olhos.

"Você é nojento." Ela disse, e Sirius foi pego de surpresa.

"Do que, pelo nome de Merlin, você está falando?" Ele perguntou, e a garota imediatamente apontou para Moony.

"Mantendo esse pobre garoto preso o tempo todo! Eu tenho visto vocês no Salão Principal, nos corredores — ele sempre está com essa algema em volta de seu pulso, mantendo-o preso, e isso é revoltante. Como você se sentiria se alguém colocasse uma coleira em volta do seu pulso e te mantivesse preso o tempo todo?"

Suas bochechas estavam rosa e ela não parecia se importar com o fato de estar enfrentando três bruxos que eram maiores e sabiam mais magia do que ela. É claro, o fato de o salão estar cheio de testemunhas que estavam começando a notar a cena também contribuía para a situação.

"Olha," Sirius disse, tentando não soar ameaçador. "Você é obviamente nova aqui e, talvez, ninguém tenha te dito isso — Moony não é um garoto, ele é um lobisomem. Ele é meu animal de estimação."

"Oh, eu sei exatamente o que ele é." A garota disse, não perdendo nada de sua impetuosidade. "E acho que é doente o jeito que as pessoas de hoje tratam os lobisomens: como se eles fossem animais!"

"Eles _são_ animais." Peter pontuou, e Sirius e James concordaram com ele.

"Esse é o tipo de pensamento que perpetua essa crueldade!" A garota gritou, chamando a atenção da maioria das pessoas que estavam no Salão Comunal. "Lobisomens não são animais! Eles são humanos que foram infectados com uma condição! Licantropia é uma doença, não uma espécie! Esse pobre garoto devia ser solto!"

"Foi um lobisomem solto que me fez ser assim." Moony interveio, falando pela primeira vez desde que a primeiranista se aproximou deles. "A maioria de nós é mantida em centros de contenção onde ficamos trancados e é justamente por isso. Tem havido menos ataques de lobisomens desde a criação desses centros e, com sorte, nossa espécie irá desaparecer completamente. Eu devo ficar preso. Eu sou um animal e mereço ser tratado como tal."

"Isso é lavagem cerebral!" A garota gritou. "Você acredita que é um animal porque, em toda a sua vida, te falaram isso!"

"_Disseram_ isso porque é a verdade!" Um quintanista gritou, e a multidão deu sons de assentimento.

"Ele não é!" A garota estava em prantos, virando-se e olhando para a multidão, buscando um rosto que concordasse com ela. Ninguém o fez. "Olhe para ele!" Ela gritou, apontando para Moony. "Olhe para esse garoto e diga que ele não é humano!"

Por um momento todos ficaram em silêncio, e então Moony falou novamente. "Eu não sou." Ele disse calmamente. "Eu nasci humano, mas, aproximadamente aos cinco ou seis anos, eu fui mordido por um lobisomem e, irreversivelmente, me transformo em um animal. Essa é a minha vida e eu a aceitei. Sugiro que você faça o mesmo."

O salão ficou em silêncio novamente e a pequena garota explodiu em lágrimas, correndo para o dormitório enquanto os estudantes olhavam para ela. Duas outras primeiranistas sussurraram entre si por um momento antes de, lentamente — e relutantemente —, segui-la.

Sirius e Moony se sentaram novamente e logo todos voltaram à suas atividades. Sirius deslizou uma mão pelo cabelo de Moony, o que ele achava que ajudava a acalmar ambos quando se sentiam chateados ou agitados, e James virou-se para seus amigos.

"Então, como eu dizia, a poção engrossa-cabelos..."

—

Mesmo que Sirius soubesse que as palavras daquela primeiranista não eram verdadeiras, ele não podia deixar de refletir sobre elas. Sim, Moony era um animal, _é claro_ que Moony era um animal, mas mesmo assim... Não podia negar o fato de que ele se parecia com um humano. Ele parecia fisicamente com um, e certamente era tão inteligente quanto (e muito mais inteligente que alguns) — ele até podia fazer mágica. Embora ele não se expressasse muito, provavelmente porque ele sentia que aquele não era o seu lugar, o lobisomem certamente tinha emoções humanas, e Sirius era claramente capaz de sentir simpatia por ele. Apesar de ele ter decidido que não tentaria aprender mais feitiços curativos tão cedo, Sirius tinha lido secretamente o _Oito Passos Para Se Tornar Um Animago_ — embora ele achasse que o título era a maior mentira de toda a história mágica — e estava aprendendo muito, sentindo-se confiante que ele pudesse, em tempo, se tornar um Animago.

Sirius não contou à Moony ou James sobre o seu plano, porque ele não estava inteiramente certo se iria funcionar e ele não queria dar esperança ao seu animal de estimação para depois esmagá-la. Se James soubesse, ele iria querer fazer parte da ação — e até seria legal ter uma companhia nessa árdua tarefa —, mas Sirius sentia como se isso fosse algo particular que ele devesse fazer sozinho. Nem James ou Peter estiveram na Sala Precisa enquanto Sirius e Moony estavam lá; e, já que o lobisomem era _seu_ animal de estimação e não deles, Sirius queria manter esse ato de compaixão para si mesmo.

Sirius sempre lia seu livro com Moony — o lobisomem era o único que não o provocava quando estava lendo — embora ele tenha enfeitiçado a capa do livro para parecer com um dos livros escolares. Eles ainda saiam para caminhar com freqüência já que Moony adorava ar puro, e, às vezes, até liam debaixo das árvores, perto do lago enquanto o sol brilhava. _Eu não trato o Moony mal_, Sirius pensou, as acusações daquela primeiranista ignorante repercutindo em sua cabeça. Ele sabia que não — ele estava literalmente fazendo tudo que podia para fazê-lo o animal de estimação mais feliz do mundo. Mas ele ainda não conseguia afastar a sensação incômoda de que não era o suficiente, de que ele podia fazer melhor.

"Moony?" Sirius perguntou um dia, encostando-se em uma árvore com a guia de seu animal de estimação firmemente presa em suas mãos.

"Hmmm?" O lobisomem se virou para ele, suas bochechas coradas pelo frio do inverno.

"Se eu..." Sirius hesitou. "… Se eu soltar a algema do seu pulso, você vai fugir?"

Moony olhou para ele por um momento, parecendo confuso. "Claro que não. Por que está me perguntando isso?"

Sirius deu de ombros e se sentou, ignorando o frio que se infiltrou pelas suas calças. "Eu não sei, apenas... Eu continuo pensando no que aquela garota disse sobre manter você preso e eu apenas... Sempre olho para você com essas algemas presas na parede e às vezes acho que não é justo."

"Sirius," Moony disse, sentando-se junto de seu dono. "aquela garota não fazia idéia do que estava falando. Eu sou um animal e preciso estar preso."

"Às vezes não acho que você precise." Sirius sussurrou, olhando para os olhos castanhos claros de seu animal de estimação. "Eu sei... Durante a lua cheia, é claro que você tem que se manter seguro, mas o resto do mês..." Ele deu de ombros. "Quer dizer, olhe para os outros animais desse lugar. O gato de Lily Evans anda por aí sem uma guia e coisas assim, e as corujas podem voar por onde quiserem. Eu sei que você não é humano, Moony, mas às vezes eu sinto como se também não te tratássemos como um animal."

Moony riu. "Eu sei que não. Você me deixa comer na mesa e ir as suas aulas e..." Ele olhou em volta por um momento para ter certeza que estavam sozinhos. "... Usar magia. Eu uso um banheiro humano e às vezes uma cama humana, mas tudo isso… É só porque você deixa." Moony disse. "Eu não _preciso_ de nada disso."

"E eu não acho que você precise ficar preso o tempo todo." Sirius suspirou. "Você... Você promete que não vai fugir?"

"Sirius," Moony suspirou, olhando para ele. "minha vida aqui em Hogwarts tem sido muito melhor do que antes. Quando eu vivia no centro de contenção eu era... Resignado a minha vida, mas nunca pensei que poderia ser feliz." Ele sorriu para seu dono. "Mas agora... Eu _sou_ feliz. Se eu fugir, não vou ter uma refeição quente ou um lugar aconchegante para dormir ou segurança nas noites de lua cheia. É capaz até que o Ministério me capture, e, se eles fizerem isso, é mais provável que me matem do que me coloquem de volta no centro de contenção."

A mão de Sirius voou até sua boca, em choque, e Moony olhou para ele suavemente.

"Você não sabia?" Moony encolheu os ombros. "Bem, não teria como você saber. O centro de contenção é apenas para lobisomens obedientes que se registram como animais assim que são mordidos. Qualquer lobisomem que tenha mordido um humano... Ou mesmo tenha tentado uma vida em liberdade... É colocado para baixo. Isso não acontecerá comigo contanto que eu fique com você, porque eu te pertenço — eu sou sua propriedade. Mas se eu tentar escapar ou até se você me libertar... A menos que, de bom grado, eu reporte a mim mesmo para o Ministério imediatamente, eu seria executado. E eu mereceria." Ele acrescentou como um adendo.

"Moony." Sirius sussurrou após um momento, e seu animal de estimação se virou para olhá-lo. "Eu confio em você quando diz que não vai fugir. Eu... Eu não acho que você precise disso."

Com um aceno de varinha, a algema em volta do pulso de Moony se quebrou, caindo no chão. Sirius soltou a guia e ela caiu ao lado das algemas. "Pronto." Ele sussurrou, olhando nos olhos de Moony.

Moony apenas encarou Sirius por um momento. "Você sabe que isso não muda nada." Ele disse, eventualmente.

"Eu sei."

"Ainda sou um animal, ainda sou seu animal de estimação, ainda preciso te seguir por todos os lados e ficar na Sala Precisa, principalmente durante as luas cheias—"

"—Eu sei!" Sirius disse. Os dois ficaram quietos por alguns segundos antes dele continuar. "Eu sei," Ele repetiu, um pouco mais calmo dessa vez. "Eu sei que isso não muda nada, que não faz diferença. Essa é exatamente a questão. Se as coisas são iguais você estando preso ou não, então por que deveria ficar?"

E, finalmente, Moony sorriu para ele, fazendo Sirius sorrir de volta.

Claro que Moony ainda tinha que usar a guia por aparência — quando eles iam ao Salão Principal, nas aulas e em casa para o Natal. Era apenas na privacidade da Sala Precisa, dormitório masculino e no quarto de Sirius que o lobisomem podia andar por aí o quanto quisesse.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Desculpem a demora. Tive problemas sérios de saúde essas últimas semanas (preciso me benzer; primeiro minha irmã, agora eu!) e não tive tempo para nada. Aproveitei minha melhora e já encaminhei o próximo capítulo. Vou postar o mais rápido possível para recompensar minha demora.

E obrigada pelas reviews. Vocês são uns amores! Responderei todas assim que puder! Eu e a Remy-Luna agradecemos muitíssimo!


	8. — Dezembro, 1973–Abril, 1974

**Disclaimer:** "Todos os personagens reconhecíveis pertencem a JK Rowling e eu não sou JK Rowling. E eu não tive a idéia dessa fanfic sozinha, ela foi inspirada em uma história chamada "Collared" de Albe-chan." — Além disso, acrescento que a fanfic foi escrita (assim como esse Disclaimer) pela **Remy-Luna**. Eu estou só traduzindo.

* * *

><p><strong>The Pet <strong>**— Animal de Estimação****  
><strong>Fanfic escrita por Remy-Luna

* * *

><p>Sirius, em suas vestes a rigor, sentou-se no sofá do salão, meditando. Ele não conseguia entender porque seus pais o forçaram a participar de sua festa de Natal quando ambos sabiam que ele e todos os convidados ficariam muito mais felizes se Sirius estivesse lá em cima, em seu quarto. Nem mesmo Regulus falava mais com ele. Ele tentou chamar a atenção de Monstro, que estava servindo os aperitivos, mas ele tinha o pressentimento de que o elfo estava o ignorando de propósito.<p>

"Sirius!" Uma voz estrondosa ecoou pela sala. Sirius olhou para cima e, pela primeira vez desde que desceu para a festa, sorriu.

"Tio Al!" Ele disse feliz, e o homem que era o irmão mais novo de sua mãe se aproximou dele, dando-lhe um abraço com um braço só. "Não te vejo há anos." Sirius disse, olhando para seu tio — um dos poucos parentes que ele não odiava e que não o odiava de volta.

"Minhas desculpas, Sirius." Tio Alphard disse, soando sincero. "Eu tenho passado os últimos natais com sua prima Andromeda. Aliás, não diga isso para seus pais." Ele adicionou, abaixando sua voz e olhando em volta para ter certeza que ninguém ia escutá-lo. "Ninguém mais a considera parte da família desde que se casou." Então Alphard sorriu. "Ela acabou de ter um bebê, você sabe, a Andromeda."

"Sério?" Sirius perguntou. "Eu gostaria de ter conhecido. Eu sinto falta dela." Ele adicionou introspectivamente. "Ela era a única prima com quem eu me dava bem."

"Você poderia escrever para ela, sabe." Alphard sugeriu. "Deixe com que ela saiba que você não a desaprecia por ter casado com um nascido-trouxa."

"Então, por que não se juntou a eles nesse ano?"

"Com o novo bebê, eles estão tendo um Natal mais silencioso." O tio de Sirius explicou. "Talvez eu passe lá para o Ano Novo, no entanto. E, além disso," Ele adicionou com um sorriso. "faz anos que não vejo meu sobrinho favorito."

Sirius sorriu de volta. "Bom, é ótimo te ver, tio Al." Ele disse. "É bom ver alguém nessas festas que não se assuste comigo."

Alphard riu. "Diga-me, você se importaria de me mostrar seu quarto?" Ele olhou em volta para ter certeza que ninguém estava ouvindo. "Tenho um presente para você, mas ele é um pouco volumoso e... Entre nós dois... Não acho que seus pais iriam aprová-lo." Ele piscou.

"Claro." Sirius disse, feliz não apenas pelo presente mas também por ter uma desculpa para sair dali. "E enquanto estivermos lá em cima, posso te mostrar meu animal de estimação!"

—

"Tio Alphard, esse é o meu lobisomem Moony." Ele disse um momento depois após ter levado seu tio até seu quarto. "Por favor, não diga à Mamãe e ao Papai que ele não está preso." Ele adicionou em um tom mais baixo. "Não será lua cheia até que voltemos para a escola e ele não é perigoso. Odeio mantê-lo amarrado."

Alphard apenas piscou novamente. "Prazer em conhecê-lo, Moony." Ele disse agradavelmente, estendendo sua mão para o lobisomem.

Moony olhou para Alphard por quase um minuto inteiro. Então ele, hesitantemente, seus olhos cravados no tio de Sirius, apertou sua mão.

Sirius também encarou, com os olhos arregalados, a cena a sua frente.

"O que vocês estão olhando?" Tio Alphard perguntou, olhando de um rosto confuso para o outro.

"Você... Apertou minha mão." Moony murmurou. "Ninguém… Ninguém havia feito isso antes."

"E por que eu não deveria? Licantropia não se transmite por apertos de mão."

"Porque somente humanos dão apertos de mão." Moony disse, parecendo confuso sobre porquê ele tinha que explicar uma coisa tão óbvia ao mais velho. "Eu sou um lobisomem, um animal, sou o animal de estimação de Sirius."

Alphard apenas riu. "Você parece um humano para mim."

"Mas eu não sou." Opôs Moony.

Alphard suspirou. "Talvez não na sociedade atual. Mas lobisomens eram considerados humanos, sabia?"

Sirius e Moony se entreolharam. Claramente eles não sabiam.

"Não..." Alphard esclareceu rapidamente. "... Não iguais aos bruxos comuns, é claro. Eles eram tratados inferiormente, até pior que nascidos-trouxas, e não conseguiam arranjar um emprego dentro do Ministério para salvar suas vidas. E sempre houve bruxos que os consideravam animais, bestas que deveriam ser executadas. Da mesma forma que, atualmente, existem aqueles que os consideram humanos."

"Eles estão errados." Moony suspirou, olhando para o chão.

Sirius olhou rapidamente para seu tio Alphard e, em seguida, estendeu sua mão e deslizou seus dedos pelo cabelo de Moony.

"Bem, de qualquer forma," Alphard disse, claramente tentando acalmar a situação. "o que estamos fazendo sentados e conversando? Eu subi aqui para te dar seu presente, Sirius." Ele sacudiu sua varinha e um longo pacote apareceu no ar, pousando sobre as mãos de Sirius.

O jovem Black olhou para seu tio, que acenou para ele. "Vá em frente."

Moony e Alphard observaram enquanto Sirius levava o pacote até sua cama e, lentamente, começava a abri-lo.

Uma vassoura caiu sobre o edredom de Sirius.

"Santo Merlin!" Sirius sussurrou, encarando sua nova e completamente perfeita vassoura.

"O que você acha?" Perguntou Alphard entusiasmadamente. "Novinha em folha — ainda nem está disponível fora da Grã-Bretanha. Eles reformularam o modelo antigo, arrumaram todos os defeitos — isso é importante, você sabe, para uma nova companhia de vassouras. Você nunca deve comprar o primeiro modelo porque eles ainda não tiveram a chance de aperfeiçoá-lo. _Sempre_ espere para a segunda série, quando eles já tiverem levado em conta a opinião dos consumidores..."

"Uma Nimbus 1001." Sirius sussurrou, ainda encarando seu presente com admiração. Ele deslizou sua mão pelo cabo e afastou um galho estático da cauda da vassoura, virando-se, então, para seu tio. "Tio Al, eu não sei o que dizer. Meus pais nunca me deram nada disso."

"Então eles não estão te tratando direito." Alphard supôs, cutucando seu sobrinho.

Sirius sorriu e passou seus braços em volta de seu tio, que o abraçou de volta calorosamente.

"Agora, use-a bem, ouviu?" O bruxo mais velho perguntou quando eles se separaram. Sirius acenou enfaticamente e Alphard sorriu. "Esse é meu garoto. Agora vamos." Ele disse. "É melhor voltarmos lá para baixo antes que minha irmã pateta perceba que nós desaparecemos. Tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem." Sirius concordou, embora sem entusiasmo. "Te vejo mais tarde, Moony."

"Tchau, Sirius."

O garoto de quatorze anos acenou para seu lobisomem, que acenou de volta antes que eles fechassem a porta.

—

Sirius fechou os olhos quando o vendo bateu em seu longo cabelo.

"Você vai tentar entrar no time no próximo ano, certo?" James gritou de vinte metros acima.

"Talvez." Sirius gritou de volta. "Tenho a melhor vassoura da escola, não tenho?"

"Isso, necessariamente, não te faz talentoso, Sirius." James respondeu, descendo para despentear os cabelos de seu amigo. Sirius deslizou para frente, esquivando-se do amigo.

"Não sei como você consegue ter tempo." Sirius gritou por cima do ombro. "Entre as classes, brincadeiras, lições, perseguir Lily Evans—"

"—Eu não _persigo_ ela!" James gritou de volta. "Eu só a lembro ocasionalmente de que eu ficaria interessado em ir com ela até Hogsmeade."

Sirius bufou, mas o som se perdeu no vento.

Depois que Sirius decidiu que sua vassoura nova já fora bem testada, ele e James aterrissaram ao lado do campo de Quadribol, onde Moony estava esperando por eles.

"Então, o que você acha?" Sirius perguntou, sorrindo para o seu lobisomem. "Minha vassoura é bem melhor que a de James, não é?"

Moony riu. "Claro que sim, Sirius."

Sirius sorriu para seu amigo. "O que eu disse para você mesmo?"

"Ele é tendencioso!" James argumentou, sorrindo junto com o outro.

"Hey, Moony?" Sirius disse, pensativo, quando eles se voltaram para retornar ao castelo.

"Sim?"

"Você...?" Sirius hesitou e, então, estendeu sua vassoura para seu animal de estimação. "Você gostaria de tentar?"

"O quê?" Moony e James disseram ao mesmo tempo, encarando Sirius enquanto pensavam que ele tinha ficado louco.

"Por que não?" Sirius perguntou, olhando de um rosto para o outro. "Ele pode falar, ler..." Sirius abaixou sua voz. "... Fazer mágica; por que não voar?"

"Porque eu não sei nada sobre voar!" Moony quase gritou, olhando para seu dono. "Sirius, eu não sei como começar, não sei nada sobre vassouras."

"Você assistiu nossa aula de vôo no primeiro ano." Sirius pontuou.

"Sim, mas isso foi há dois anos, e eu não tive nenhuma experiência prática."

"Eu vou te ajudar com isso." Sirius disse. "E estarei lá com você."

"Na vassoura de quem?" James perguntou.

"Na sua." Sirius disse simplesmente.

"Sirius," James disse severamente, aproximando-se de seu amigo. Ele abaixou sua voz e pegou o outro pelo braço. "posso falar com você um instante?"

"Acho que sim." Sirius murmurou, perplexo, e o os dois caminharam para longe. "Olhe, James, eu vou cuidar de sua vassoura—"

"—Não é isso." James interrompeu, olhando nos olhos do amigo. "É que… Você está dando sua vassoura novinha para o seu lobisomem que passa a maior parte de seu tempo preso. Você não acha que, talvez, ele possa... Você sabe... Ver isso como uma chance?"

"O quê?" Sirius perguntou, olhando para James. "Você acha que ele pode fugir com a minha vassoura? Ele nem sabe como voar."

James encolheu os ombros nervosamente. "Talvez não, mas… Isso não significa que ele não vá tentar."

"James, eu confio nele." Sirius disse.

O outro garoto levantou as sobrancelhas. "Você tem certeza?" Ele perguntou. "Você tem plena confiança de que ele não vai tentar nada?"

Sirius acenou lentamente. "Sim." Ele admitiu. "Tenho certeza."

"Ok, então." James disse, encolhendo os ombros. "Ele é seu animal de estimação; se você tem certeza..."

"Eu tenho." Sirius insistiu. "Agora vamos, o sol irá se pôr em uma hora ou duas e eu não quero praticar no escuro."

Sirius caminhou até seu lobisomem e sorriu para ele. "Então? Está pronto para voar?" Moony mordeu o lábio, olhando para longe, e Sirius suspirou antes de se aproximar do outro. "Olha, eu não quero pressioná-lo; se você realmente não quer, eu não irei forçá-lo... Mas realmente acho que você deveria tentar. E se você não gostar, nunca mais te farei tocar numa vassoura novamente."

Apesar de Moony ser mais alto que Sirius, suas respectivas posturas fizeram com que o lobisomem levantasse o olhar para fixá-lo nos olhos do outro. Eles se encararam por um momento antes de Moony suspirar, concordando. "Tudo bem, Sirius. Vou dar uma chance."

Sirius sorriu para seu animal de estimação, que sorriu em retorno. O bruxo, então, pegou a vassoura das mãos de James. "Te encontro mais tarde no Salão Comunal, ok?"

James olhou com raiva para seu melhor amigo. "Qualquer dano feito a essa vassoura fará você receber um _Avada Kedavra_ enquanto dorme."

"Obrigado, James!" Sirius gritou sobre seu ombro enquanto corria de volta para o campo, arrastando Moony com ele.

"Ok." Sirius disse uma vez que eles estavam no meio do campo. "Você monta na vassoura assim…" Ele demonstrou. "... E então se lança no ar lentamente." Ele subiu alguns metros do chão e Moony, parecendo aterrorizado, imitou-o. "Assim está ótimo!" Sirius encorajou. "Agora levante um pouco a vassoura para subir, ou aponte-a para baixo para descer — mas não muito forte, porque isso é mais avançado..."

Sirius e Moony trabalharam no básico por um tempo e não demorou muito para que o lobisomem estivesse dando voltas ao redor do campo.

"É isso!" Sirius exclamou. "Agora veja o quão rápido você pode voar! Não serei capaz de te acompanhar — essa Cleansweep patética de James não se compara a minha Nimbus!"

Moony ultrapassou Sirius, fazendo esvoaçar as vestes do garoto de cabelos negros. Ele gritou em deleite e Sirius riu, empurrando a vassoura de James para tentar encontrá-lo do outro lado do campo.

Sirius encontrou Moony no meio do caminho, mas o lobisomem simplesmente o ultrapassou novamente, indo dar outra volta ao redor do campo.

"Oi!" Sirius chamou, mas Moony estava muito longe para ouvi-lo. "Hey!" Ele gritou, virando-se para seguir para a direita, no sentido anti-horário de Moony. "Hey!" O moreno gritou novamente quando eles se encontraram, mas Moony simplesmente riu enquanto se afastava. Ele subiu mais dessa vez, mas diminuiu a velocidade.

Sirius ergueu a mão da vassoura de James, esticando-a para pegar Moony. O lobisomem o viu chegando e mergulhou com o intuito de evitá-lo.

"Você vai se machucar!" Sirius avisou, sorrindo enquanto seguia seu animal de estimação. "O quê— uma hora numa vassoura e você já sabe quase todos os movimentos mais avançados?"

"Talvez!" Moony respondeu, saindo desajeitadamente do mergulho e acelerando novamente.

Sirius desacelerou e voltou para o chão, um pouco cansado depois de voar primeiro com James e depois com Moony. O moreno se ergueu e viu como seu animal de estimação deu mais algumas voltas ao redor do campo antes de mergulhar para se juntar a ele. A aterrissagem do lobisomem foi um pouco instável, mas ele não se machucou. Ele pegou a vassoura de Sirius e andou até ele, suas bochechas coradas e os olhos âmbar brilhando de prazer. Sirius, ao vê-lo, não pode deixar de sorrir; ele adorava ver Moony tão feliz.

"Então você gostou disso, huh?" Ele perguntou, voltando-se para Moony enquanto eles começavam a caminhar de volta para o castelo.

Moony sorriu e acenou.

"Não foi assustador?"

"Foi." Moony admitiu. "Aterrorizante, na verdade. Mas ao mesmo tempo... Merlin, Sirius, eu nunca tinha sentido tanta emoção em minha vida. Eu não sei se você já chegou ao capítulo de Entretenimento do livro de Estudo dos Trouxas, mas agora eu entendo porquê eles acham montanhas-russas tão divertidas."

Sirius riu e Moony sorriu para ele. "Seu cabelo está uma bagunça." O bruxo comentou, deslizando uma mão pelo longo cabelo castanho claro do lobisomem com a intenção de alinhá-lo, apenas deixando-o ainda pior.

"Bem, o seu não está melhor." Moony retrucou, erguendo a mão para alisar os fios despenteados do cabelo de seu dono.

Os dedos do lobisomem já estavam emaranhados nas mechas sedosas de Sirius quando ele se lembrou do que fazia e puxou a mão. Ele se afastou rapidamente e olhou para seu mestre em um pedido de desculpas.

"Não." Sirius disse gentilmente. "Está tudo bem, Moony, não tem problema. Você pode... Me tocar." Ele disse antes de sorrir. "Eu não vou ficar bravo."

"Tudo bem." Moony murmurou, corando e olhando para o chão. "Eu só... Esqueci... Por um segundo…"

"Esqueceu o que?" Sirius perguntou, aproximando-se. Ele deslizou uma mão pelos cabelos de Moony, realmente alisando-os dessa vez.

"Que..." Moony olhou para Sirius com medo em seus olhos, quase como se não ousasse continuar. "... Que eu sou seu animal de estimação e você é meu dono." Ele olhou para baixo, envergonhado. "Me desculpe. É só que… Voar…" Ele suspirou, soando frustrado, e então olhou de volta para Sirius. "Olha, desde que eu me tornei um animal, eu sempre estive preso a alguma coisa. Nós raramente saíamos da cela no centro de contenção; eu tenho que ficar com essa coleira o tempo todo, e quando você a tira eu tenho que ficar confinado em um aposento. E é desse jeito que tem que ser." Ele adicionou rapidamente. "Eu sei que esse é meu lugar, sei exatamente porquê e eu aceito isso. É só que..."

Ele olhou para o céu. "... Estar naquela vassoura, sentindo o vento em meu cabelo, rindo e ouvindo você rir, movendo-se com o que poderia muito bem ser a velocidade da luz..." Lindos olhos castanhos claros se viraram tristemente para os de seu dono. "... É a primeira vez que eu me senti livre." Moony se afundou no chão segurando seus joelhos, a vassoura de Sirius ao seu lado. "Eu sei que eu não devia me sentir assim." Ele admitiu, sua voz embargando.

Sirius se ajoelhou ao lado dele e continuou a acariciar seu cabelo, tentando acalmá-lo. "Eu não sou nada mais que um animal imundo e eu _mereço_ ser mantido preso." Lágrimas caiam livremente de seus olhos enquanto ele encarava Sirius. "Mas eu nunca senti algo como aquilo antes, nunca. E foi tão... Um sentimento..." Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a cair.

"Moony, eu queria que você pudesse ser livre." Sirius sussurrou enfaticamente, acariciando a franja do lobisomem com uma mão enquanto a outra descansava em seu ombro. "Eu realmente queria."

"Eu não posso." Moony sussurrou.

"Eu sei." Sirius respondeu baixinho. Ele sentiu um aperto doloroso em seu peito e passou seus braços ao redor de seu lobisomem, mantendo-o perto. "Eu sei que você não pode ser livre." Ele sussurrou em sua orelha. "Mas eu vou fazer... Tudo que eu puder, Moony, para você chegar o mais próximo disso possível."

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Não dá vontade de morder esses dois? O que vocês estão achando? Vou avisando que próximo capítulo é censura M, pessoal! Deixem reviews lindas que eu posto o próximo capítulo lindo e cheirosinho o mais rápido possível!

Obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo anterior!


	9. — Maio–Setembro, 1974

**Disclaimer:** "Todos os personagens reconhecíveis pertencem a JK Rowling e eu não sou JK Rowling. E eu não tive a idéia dessa fanfic sozinha, ela foi inspirada em uma história chamada "Collared" de Albe-chan." — Além disso, acrescento que a fanfic foi escrita (assim como esse Disclaimer) pela **Remy-Luna**. Eu estou só traduzindo.

**Aviso:** Esse capítulo é classificado como 'M' por nudez e conteúdo de natureza sexual. Se você não consegue lidar com isso, por favor, não leia.

* * *

><p><strong>The Pet <strong>**— Animal de Estimação****  
><strong>Fanfic escrita por Remy-Luna

* * *

><p>"Te trouxe uma coisa." Sirius sussurrou enquanto ele passava pela porta da Sala Precisa.<p>

"Deixe-me adivinhar." Moony disse, levantando os olhos de seu livro e sorrindo. "Seria possível ser um chocolate da Dedosdemel?"

"Você arruinou a surpresa." Sirius murmurou carrancudo enquanto jogava a barra para o seu lobisomem e se sentava na cadeira.

"A surpresa meio que acaba quando você me traz chocolate toda vez que visita Hogsmeade." Moony pontuou. "A propósito, obrigado."

"Queria que você pudesse ir com a gente." Sirius disse. "Aposto que você iria adorar — todas as lojas e bares. É uma verdadeira novidade na primeira vez, porque tem muita coisa para se ver."

"Mas as pessoas não saberiam que eu sou um lobisomem." Moony o lembrou. "Se você me levar preso a uma guia, eles irão te olhar com desgosto, assim como James fez naquele primeiro dia no trem. Se você me levar sem a guia, eles irão achar que eu sou apenas um outro estudante e vão me tratar como um humano normal."

"Isso não te mataria." Sirius murmurou.

"Eu sei, mas não é certo. E imagine o que aconteceria se um dos estudantes revelasse que eu sou um lobisomem em frente a todas as pessoas do vilarejo."

"Eu sei, eu sei." Sirius suspirou, tirando um pouco de fudge de seu bolso e dando uma mordida. "Estou só... Desejando em voz alta."

—

"Tio Alphard," Sirius murmurou enquanto eles andavam pela rua. "você é honesta e verdadeiramente o melhor tio que alguém pode ter."

"Isso não é nada, Sirius." O homem grande respondeu, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo para seu sobrinho. "Quem quer passar o verão enfiado naquela casa velha quando poderia passar com os amigos?"

"Você tem certeza que a mãe e o pai não vão me procurar enquanto eu estiver fora?" Sirius perguntou nervosamente, mas Alphard apenas zombou seu comentário.

"Minha irmã mais velha não me visita há anos. E mesmo se isso mudar..." Ele baixou a voz. "... Eu posso fazer um ótimo feitiço _Confundus_." Ele disse, sorrindo.

Sirius e Moony riram.

"Bem, aqui estamos." Tio Alphard disse quando os três chegaram até uma casa aparentemente confortável de dois andares, rodeada por hectares de terra e florestas.

Sirius sorriu e tocou a campainha.

Uma mulher sorridente com cabelo castanho escuro amarrado para trás abriu a porta. "Olá." Ela disse agradavelmente, observando os dois bruxos e o lobisomem. "Você deve ser o—"

"—Sirius!" Um grito veio de algum lugar dentro da casa.

O garoto em questão foi imediatamente envolvido em um abraço. Ele riu e se afastou levemente, sorrindo para seu melhor amigo.

"Você conseguiu!" James disse animadamente.

"Eu te disse que viria."

"Eu sei, mas você nunca tinha vindo antes, então eu não tinha tanta certeza..."

"Nós temos que agradecer meu Tio Alphard." Sirius explicou, acenando para o homem mais velho ao seu lado. "Meus pais pensam que vou ficar na casa dele."

James riu. "Brilhante." Ele disse. "Bem, vamos lá, Sirius, Moony, vamos fazer uma tour!"

"Voltarei em duas semanas para pegar vocês." Tio Alphard disse da varanda. "Divirtam-se muito, talvez nós possamos fazer isso novamente no ano que vem."

"Obrigado, tio Al!" Sirius exclamou por cima do ombro. Então ele se virou para seu melhor amigo. "James, leve eu e Moony para nosso quarto antes, eu quero tirar essa coleira estúpida dele..."

—

"Vamos!" James chamou. "Apenas mais um pouco... Está vendo o intervalo de árvores à frente?"

Sirius e Moony seguiram James pelo bosque até os três chegarem ao fim da floresta, onde havia um pequeno lago num vale.

"Legal, né?" James disse. "Nós costumávamos vir aqui o tempo todo quando eu era pequeno, às vezes todos os dias durante o verão."

Sirius não pode deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja. Ele desejava que houvesse um lago perto de sua casa... Mas mesmo se existisse, seus pais provavelmente nunca o levariam lá. "Bem, o que nós estamos esperando, então?" Ele perguntou. "Vamos."

Ele e James começaram a tirar suas calças e blusas, despindo-se até ficarem apenas com os calções que usavam por baixo. Moony, que se recusou a pegar emprestado uma roupa de banho de James ou Sirius porque "_eu sou apenas um animal, de qualquer maneira_", tirou toda sua roupa e correu para o lago, respingando água.

Retirando seus sapatos, Sirius olhou em direção ao lago e então parou, encarando.

Moony ainda não tinha ido fundo o bastante para a água passar de seus joelhos e seu pálido, esbelto e molhado corpo brilhava à luz do sol. Cicatrizes brancas atravessavam seu peito, braços e pernas, embora Sirius estivesse longe demais para distinguir a maioria delas. Havia alguns pelos castanho-claros no meio de seu peito e mais alguns levando do umbigo até sua virilha, onde um membro flácido balançava entre suas pernas.

Sirius não tinha a intenção de encarar, mesmo. Mas ele não conseguia desviar os olhos, e não conseguiu evitar a sensação de formigamento na parte inferior de seu abdômen. Uma contração em seu membro acordou Sirius e ele pulou, forçando-se a olhar para baixo. Isso não deveria acontecer. Não fazia sentido.

"Sirius, você vem?" James chamou.

"Sim." Sirius respondeu, esperando que sua voz não soasse estranha.

Aquilo não fazia sentido. Moony era um lobisomem, um lobisomem _macho_. E mesmo se ele fosse um homem do sexo masculino, Sirius não era gay. Claro que não. Talvez ele ainda não estivesse interessando em garotas como James, mas ele imaginou que apenas era um pouco atrasado nisso. Ele, eventualmente, encontraria uma garota que ele gostasse. Isso não o fazia _gay_. _Gay_s eram crianças como aquele garoto da Lufa-Lufa que todos zombavam, Samuel Steig. Ou, como ele era mais conhecido, "Rainha Samanta". Ele tinha uma voz estridente e todos os seus amigos eram meninas. _Ele_ era gay. Mas Sirius certamente não. Foi apenas uma casualidade, tinha que ser.

Enquanto ele caminhava até a água, Sirius tentou objetivamente olhar para James sem que ele notasse. James vestia um calção de banho, é claro, mas Sirius olhou disfarçadamente para seu peito. Mais musculoso que o de Moony, definitivamente. De um ponto de vista objetivo... Possivelmente... Mais atrativo. Mas não fez nada com Sirius. Nenhum... Movimento inexplicável em sua área genital.

_Viu?_ Sirius disse para si mesmo em alívio. _Nada. Não sinto atração por homens_.

Apesar da tranqüilidade, Sirius se recusou a olhar para o lobisomem até que ele recolocasse suas roupas. Ele estava certo de que não era nada, apenas seus hormônios agindo no momento que olhou para Moony, mas mesmo assim ele não queria dar chances para aquilo acontecer novamente.

"Você está bem, Sirius?" James perguntou enquanto eles passavam pelas árvores, voltando para sua casa. "Você ficou terrivelmente quieto a tarde toda."

"Tudo bem." Sirius disse, forçando um sorriso. "Apenas pensando, só isso."

"Algo novo para você, uh?" James disse, rindo em silêncio, e Sirius empurrou-o. Ele disse para si mesmo para esquecer o que houve no lago. Não foi nada. No fim do verão ele iria voltar para a escola e, antes que se desse conta, encontraria uma garota que _realmente_ faria seu sangue bombear mais rápido.

—

_Moony riu e caiu de costas na água, fazendo com que os respingos de água molhassem Sirius._

"_Hey!" Sirius opôs, mas ele estava sorrindo e rindo também. Moony flutuava de costas, os braços esticados para o lado e seus olhos fechados enquanto se deliciava com os raios de sol. Cada gota de água em seu corpo brilhava à luz do sol, fazendo parecer que _ele próprio _brilhava. E ele, de fato, o fazia. Ele era tão jovem e perfeito e nu e lindo..._

_Sirius levantou sua mão, querendo tocá-lo, mas estava com medo._

"_Está tudo bem." Moony encorajou. Seus olhos continuavam fechados, mas ele deve ter percebido o que Sirius queria, sua _necessidade.

_Sirius tocou o pequeno acúmulo de água que se formou na clavícula de Moony após o mergulho. Ele traçou devagar os dedos pelo peito do lobisomem. Moony estremeceu com o contato, mas Sirius sabia que ele havia gostado. Seus dedos encontraram o umbigo, mas ele não parou ali. Sentindo a pele molhada sob seus dedos, ele foi descendo e descendo até..._

Sirius acordou sobressaltado. Ele olhou em volta e demorou alguns segundos para se lembrar que estava visitando James, mas essa não foi sua maior preocupação no momento. Seu membro estava duro e positivamente _dolorido_. Apesar de, sim, ele se entregar a isso ocasionalmente, ele nunca sentiu tanta _necessidade_ de fazê-lo antes.

Rezando para não acordar Moony, Sirius, lenta e cuidadosamente, saiu da cama, pegou sua varinha do criado-mudo e se apressou até o banheiro. Ele rapidamente trancou a porta e sussurrou _"Muffliato!"_ apenas por precaução antes de derrubar sua varinha no chão, começando a se tocar.

Sirius gemeu enquanto sentia a fricção. Quando o fazia, sempre era bom — mas nunca tinha sido como _aquilo_ antes. Ele nem se importou com o fato do corpo nu e molhado de Moony continuar a passar por seus olhos, porque aquilo estava tão bom, tão bom!

Com um grito, ele gozou, suando e ofegante, segurando-se no assento do vaso sanitário para se sustentar. Deus... Tão _intenso_. Todas as outras vezes que ele fizera isso, desde que descobrira que podia fazer, _nenhuma_ delas se comparara a essa.

Após levar um momento para normalizar sua respiração e acalmar seu coração, Sirius rapidamente limpou o banheiro e lavou suas mãos. Ele pegou sua varinha, desfez o feitiço silenciador e voltou para o quarto, rastejando até a cama ao lado de Moony.

"Sirius?" O lobisomem sussurrou, apertando os olhos. "Você está bem?"

"Apenas tive que usar o banheiro." Sirius murmurou sem encontrar seu olhar. Não era uma mentira, afinal, ele apenas não especificou para _o quê_ ele tinha que ir ao banheiro. "Volte a dormir, Moony."

Moony voltou a fechar os olhos e rolou na cama, ficando um pouquinho mais perto de Sirius no processo. O bruxo mais novo, no entanto, não conseguiu voltar a dormir tão cedo. Enquanto ele estava deitado na cama do quarto de hóspedes dos Potter, olhando para o teto, a sensação gostosa e sem precedentes de seu orgasmo passou, trazendo a culpa em seu lugar.

O que ele acabara de fazer? O que estava acontecendo? Porque aquela... _Incrível_ sensação foi trazida por... Não apenas por um menino, mas por _Moony_? Aquilo não fazia sentido. Mesmo se ele _fosse_ gay (o que, é claro, ele não era), ele não devia estar atraído por _Moony_! Bem, era bem isso. Moony _não era_ uma pessoa. Moony era lobisomem, um _animal_, pelo amor de Merlin! Que tipo de aberração ele era, atraído por um animal?

"Eu não estou atraído por ele." Sirius sussurrou para si mesmo.

Claro que não estava. Não podia estar. Foi apenas um sonho bizarro, nascido do grande tempo gasto com seu animal de estimação e por ter acontecido de vê-lo nu pela primeira vez enquanto passava pela puberdade. Ele tinha quatorze anos, seus hormônios estavam à flor da pele. Fora melhor dessa vez do que das outras porque ele nunca teve uma ereção tão necessitada antes. Sua significativa excitação não era resultado de uma atração por Moony. Nada disso.

—

Sirius continuou a não estar atraído por Moony pelo resto do verão. Ele não se encontrou encarando o lobisomem do outro lado da sala, maravilhado com a forma que os olhos dele brilhavam enquanto ele sorria. Ele não imaginou qual seria a sensação de tocar a pele de seu peito, suas costas, seu... Hmm... Outros lugares... Enquanto acariciava seu cabelo. E ele _certamente_ não tinha mais sonhos envolvendo Moony nu, sonhos que os deixavam tão duro que ele pensava que poderia morrer ou, ainda pior, sonhos que deixavam seus lençóis uma bagunça pegajosa que ele tinha que limpar antes que a causa de seu sonho acordasse. Não. Nada disso estava realmente acontecendo.

Exceto pelo fato de que estava.

Sirius disse a si mesmo que era uma fase. Tinha que ser uma fase. E ela iria embora uma vez que o verão terminasse e a escola começasse de novo. Dormir em uma cama sem ter seu lobisomem enroscado ao seu lado certamente fariam os sonhos pararem. E... Bem... E mesmo se isso não acontecer, Sirius pelo menos não teria que se preocupar com Moony acordando coberto com seu sêmen. Ele sabia que podia alterar essa rotina de dormir juntos quando quisesse e seu animal de estimação não iria argumentar contra, mas Sirius simplesmente não tinha coragem de expulsá-lo da cama. E ele tinha que admitir que gostava de ter Moony bem ao seu lado, sentindo seu calor e acariciando seu cabelo. Ele sempre gostou disso. Observar seu perfil respirar depois que dormia ou antes de acordar... Bem, talvez esse último fosse novidade.

—

Sirius brincou com a comida em seu prato em vez de comê-la. Ele não sabia porquê se sentia tão sozinho. É claro, era lua cheia e Moony teve que ficar preso na Sala Precisa desde que as carruagens chegaram ao colégio, mas James e Peter estavam ali. Ele não viu Peter durante todo o verão e não via James há um mês, mas, de alguma forma, ele sentia que estava comendo perto deles e não _com_ eles.

Ele percebeu que isso era porque ele não estava participando das conversas.

E ele também percebeu que a razão disso era porque a conversa era sobre garotas.

Aparentemente, Peter teve seu primeiro romance no verão. Uma garota trouxa foi babá para seus vizinhos e eles se deram bem. James quis ouvir todos os detalhes, mesmo que eles não tivessem feito nada mais do que se beijarem. Então ele se gabava em como ele estava sendo puro e se guardando para Lily Evans, a quem ele decidiu chamar para sair na frente de toda a escola pela enésima vez. Como resultado, para o divertimento dos outros ocupantes da mesa, ele ganhou uma tigela de purê encantada a se despejar em sua cabeça.

"E você, Sirius?" James perguntou em uma voz baixa uma vez que retirou todos os resquícios de purê de batata de seus cabelos. "Você está de olho em alguém?"

"O quê?" Sirius perguntou, derrubando seu garfo. "Oh... Não." Ele disse sem olhar para os olhos de Peter ou de James. "Não... Não no momento, não."

"Quem é?" Peter perguntou ansiosamente, inclinando-se para frente.

"Você é surdo ou simplesmente estúpido?" Sirius perguntou irritado. "Acabei de dizer que eu _não_ estou afim de ninguém no momento."

"Aham, e você foi muito convincente sobre isso, também." James adicionou com um sorriso. "Vai, nós não vamos contar para ninguém."

Sirius riu em voz alta. "É claro que vão. Ou irão falsificar minha assinatura em algum bilhete de amor piegas e o encantarão para acordá-la durante a manhã."

"Essa é uma ótima idéia!" James disse, seus olhos castanhos brilhando. "Peter, você tem algum pergaminho com você?"

"Não, está tudo no meu malão. Além disso," Ele adicionou, rolando os olhos. "nós nem sabemos quem é a garota misteriosa."

"Não, não, não." James disse em desgosto, balançando sua cabeça. "Não para Sirius. Para Lily! É uma idéia tão romântica — ela será obrigada a sair comigo!"

Peter e Sirius explodiram em risadas por quase um minuto e, quando estavam prestes a parar de rir, os dois viram o olhar desconcertado na face de James, o que só amplificou sua hilaridade.

Felizmente, a diversão de Peter e o horror de James fizeram com que os garotos se esquecessem de seu não existente interesse amoroso... Pelo menos até o fim da festa.

"Hey, Sirius," Peter disse enquanto eles se dirigiam ao dormitório. "você não nos disse de quem você gosta."

"Me pergunto porquê." Sirius disse sarcasticamente.

"Porque ele tem medo d nós o importunarmos." James disse, passando um braço em volta dos ombros de seu melhor amigo. "Vamos lá, cara, você não acha que faríamos isso, né?"

"Não, é porque não _há_ alguém, para início de conversa." Sirius disse irritadamente. E bem... Era uma meia-verdade. Sirius não estava _afim_ de Moony. O lobisomem era seu animal de estimação e o jovem Black o adorava, mas ele não tinha _aquele_ tipo de sentimentos. Ele não era obcecado por Moony do jeito que James era por Lily. E a atração sexual... Sirius franziu a testa para si mesmo. Talvez uma boa maneira de superar isso seria arranjar uma namorada. Verdade, ele não tinha uma queda por alguma garota em particular no momento, mas havia umas bem atrativas ao seu redor. Certamente, se ele saísse com uma garota bonita o bastante, ele iria começar a ficar afim dela — começar a achá-la atrativa... _E_ poderia se masturbar sem fantasiar com o corpo nu de seu _animal de estimação_.

"Ok." Sirius sussurrou. "Se eu contar, vocês vão sair do meu pé?"

James sorriu. "Não." Ele disse ao mesmo tempo em que Peter encolhia os ombros. "Provavelmente não."

Sirius revirou os olhos. "Tudo bem. Então não conto."

"Aww, vamos." Peter lamentou.

"É, Sirius, isso não é justo."

Sirius suspirou. "Ok." Ele repetiu, ainda em voz baixa. Ele deu uma olhada ao redor e seus olhos se fixaram em uma Corvinal quintanista, uma linda garota com cabelos pretos e brilhantes até a cintura. Ela tinha curvas bem femininas, a pele alguns tons mais escura que a de Sirius e era dois centímetros mais baixa do que ele. "Rebeka." Ele sussurrou para seus amigos, acenando para ela. "Rebeka Vick."

James e Peter encararam Rebeka abertamente e Sirius revirou os olhos, achando ser um milagre que ela não tenha notado.

"Sirius," James disse quando ele se virou novamente para seu melhor amigo. Sua voz estava carregada de paciência. "você sabe que, além de Lily, ela é uma das garotas mais bonitas daqui, certo?"

"O que você acha da irmã dela, em vez disso?" Peter perguntou. "Rhonda? Ela está em nosso ano e ela... Bem... É quase tão bonita quanto."

Foi preciso de quase todo o autocontrole de Sirius para não revirar os olhos. "Estou indo para a cama." Ele afirmou. Então ele se afastou sem dar uma segunda olhada em James, Peter ou Rebeka.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Hmmm, Sirius começando a rever seus conceitos, hein? Quero a opinião de vocês sobre isso! E devo também pedir desculpas. Queria ter atualizado antes, mas é que vou ter que operar e estive correndo atrás de mil exames e liberação de internação. Já estou agilizando o próximo capítulo, pois quero postá-lo antes da operação — ainda não foi marcada a data, mas não quero deixar vocês muito tempo sem atualização.

Obrigada pelas reviews anteriores e não se esqueçam de comentar esse cap, hein?


	10. — Setembro, 1974

**Disclaimer:** "Todos os personagens reconhecíveis pertencem a JK Rowling e eu não sou JK Rowling. E eu não tive a idéia dessa fanfic sozinha, ela foi inspirada em uma história chamada "Collared" de Albe-chan." — Além disso, acrescento que a fanfic foi escrita (assim como esse Disclaimer) pela **Remy-Luna**. Eu estou só traduzindo.

**Aviso:** Esse capítulo é classificado como 'M' pela linguagem e algumas menções de coisas sexuais que assustariam até minha irmã. E não tem muito Remus nesse capítulo, coisa pelo qual eu peço desculpas, mas esses eventos são importantes para a história.

* * *

><p><strong>The Pet <strong>**— Animal de Estimação****  
><strong>Fanfic escrita por Remy-Luna

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, James e Peter pareciam ter esquecido sobre a falsa paixonite de Sirius diante todos os deveres extras e seus planos para a primeira brincadeira do ano. James tentou sussurrar suas ideias para Sirius durante a aula de Transfiguração, mas o último estava levemente distraído pela forma que as mãos de Moony deslizavam pelo pergaminho enquanto ele tomava algumas notas.<p>

De qualquer forma, depois do jantar eles tiveram muito tempo para discutir (por sobre suas redações) precisamente como eles colocariam vermes-cegos no espaguete dos Sonserinos sem serem pegos. Moony, que, é claro, não tinha deveres para fazer, ouviu seus planos sem contribuir para a conversa, mas acabava rindo ocasionalmente.

"Os elfos-domésticos vão notar que algo está acontecendo; nós nãos teremos como colocá-los até que a comida já esteja no Grande Salão." James argumentou.

"Mas uma vez que a comida esteja na mesa, as pessoas vão notar se nós fossemos lá e jogássemos os vermes-cegos nela." Peter pontuou.

"O que nós precisamos é de um Feitiço de Alternação." Sirius disse, pensando. "Nós colocamos os vermes-cegos nas travessas da mesa da Grifinória e depois trocamos com as travessas da mesa da Sonserina."

"Brilhante!" Peter disse, e James sorriu, acenando em concordância.

"Mas nós teremos que executá-lo com cuidado." James advertiu. "Ninguém pode notar que algo está errado enquanto fazemos o feitiço."

"Então nós teremos que praticar antes." Sirius encolheu os ombros. "Nós provavelmente teremos tempo, de qualquer forma. O próximo passo é perguntar para os elfos-domésticos quando eles pretendem fazer espaguete; não acho que vá funcionar se for com qualquer outra comida."

"Por que não vamos agora?" James sugeriu. "Segundo dia de aula — a última coisa que quero fazer agora é dever de casa."

Sirius e Peter sinceramente concordaram e James subiu as escadas para pegar sua capa de invisibilidade.

"Você vai vir com a gente, Moony?" Sirius perguntou.

"Se você quiser que eu vá." Moony encolheu os ombros. "Sei que não é permitido eu ficar na Sala Comunal sem você, mas não acho que alguém vá se importar. Além disso," Ele adicionou com um sorriso. "vocês três não _deveriam_ se esgueirar até a cozinha depois do toque de recolher, de qualquer forma."

Sirius sorriu de volta, sentindo um frio na barriga enquanto o fazia. Isso vinha acontecido bastante ultimamente... Particularmente quando Moony sorria para ele. "É muito divertido ir lá embaixo." Sirius disse. "Os elfos-domésticos são tão atenciosos; ele sempre nos dão lanches. Às vezes até chocolate."

Moony riu, e o som soou como um sino. "Se você quer que eu vá, basta apenas dizer." Ele disse sorrindo para Sirius. "Você não precisa me subornar com chocolate."

"Quem está subornando?" Sirius sorriu. "Eu apenas estava descrevendo os maravilhosos prazeres de se esgueirar até a cozinha — cabe inteiramente a você se vai se render a eles ou não."

Moony apenas riu novamente e Sirius observou sua boca enquanto o som penetrava o ar. Seus lábios eram tão rosados e—

—_Lobisomem, _Sirius interrompeu a si mesmo pela milésima vez, desviando os olhos. _Ele é um lobisomem. Ele é meu bichinho e ele é um animal. Humanos não beijam lobisomens._

"Vamos, então." James disse, retornando do dormitório com sua capa de invisibilidade. Eles jogaram a capa sobre si mesmos, apesar de ser um pouco apertado com Moony ali, e atravessaram o buraco do retrato em direção a cozinha.

Os elfos-domésticos ofereceram-se para fazer espaguete na mesma hora se eles quisessem, mas, rindo, eles simplesmente explicaram que só estavam curiosos sobre quando ele estaria novamente no menu.

"Nós fazer espaguete uma semana a partir de hoje, Senhor." Um elfo-doméstico informou James. "Será servido com almôndegas e salada, com tiramisù de sobremesa."

"Ótimo." James sorriu. "Bom saber."

"Você tem alguma amostra daquele tiramisù?" Peter perguntou ansiosamente, e o elfos-domésticos verificaram por um momento.

"Nós poder preparar se você quiser, Senhor, mas vai levar algum tempo e nós já ter muitas outras sobremesas prontas."

Então, em vez disso, eles se encheram de bolo, brownies, e sorvete coberto de fudge quente antes de voltarem para a Sala Comunal.

"O que você achou, eh?" Sirius perguntou para Moony uma vez que eles estavam de volta ao dormitório. "Divertido, não é?"

O lobisomem, o qual a boca ainda estava muito cheia para falar, apenas acenou. Os bruxos colocaram seus pijamas e escovaram os chocolates de seus dentes, conversando um pouco enquanto se preparavam para dormir. Sirius sentiu uma sensação de calor em seu abdômen enquanto Moony subia na cama ao seu lado, suspirando de contentamento e se aconchegando debaixo das cobertas. Mesmo que Sirius soubesse que era uma má ideia eles dividirem a cama agora, ele não conseguia deixar de sorrir com a alegria que isso lhe trazia. E era a noite depois da lua cheia, afinal. Moony sempre ficava na cama com ele na noite após a lua cheia. Sirius disse a si mesmo que isso o ajudava a se recuperar.

A luz da lua quase cheia brilhava no rosto e cabelos de Moony, e Sirius correu seus dedos por eles. Com seus olhos já fechados, Moony sorriu. Sirius sorriu de volta, mesmo sabendo que Moony não poderia vê-lo, porque aquela era sua reação automática. Ele acariciou os cabelos de seu animal de estimação por alguns minutos antes de bocejar, ajeitando-se e deslizando seu braço em volta da cintura de Moony. "Boa noite, Moony." Ele sussurrou contra a parte de trás do pescoço do outro.

"Noite, Sirius." Veio a resposta sonolenta do lobisomem.

"Vocês sabem que parecem um casal de bichas quando fazem isso, certo?" A voz de Peter cortou o ar da noite.

O coração de Sirius pulou até sua garganta. Ele se sentou ereto e olhou na direção de Peter. "_O quê?_" Ele perguntou, rezando para que tivesse ouvido errado.

Peter encolheu os ombros, sentando-se na ponta de sua cama. "Apenas... Os dois dormindo em uma cama e tipo... Se abraçando... Vocês parecem dois viados."

"Bom, nós não somos." Sirius gritou, saltando da cama e olhando para Peter. "Nós não somos _malditos_— o que diabos você acha que eu pareço? Moony é um _lobisomem,_ Peter! Ele é um animal! Você acha que eu foderia um animal? Que tipo de doente você acha que eu sou?"

"Sirius, pega leve." James disse, ficando entre Sirius e Peter. "Ele não quis dizer nada com isso."

"Ele não precisa de você para defendê-lo." Sirius retrucou, olhando para James. "Ele pode falar por si mesmo o que ele quis dizer com isso."

Peter olhou de um para outro, parecendo surpreso. "Tudo que eu disse foi que vocês _pareciam_ dois veados na mesma cama. Merlin, Sirius, eu nunca quis dizer que vocês _realmente_—"

"—Bem, eu não seria!" Sirius gritou. "Eu não transaria com um homem e com toda a certeza não transaria com um lobisomem! Eu pareço algum tipo de zoófilo pra você?"

"Sirius, relaxe." James disse, colocando uma mão em seu braço e guiando-o de volta para sua cama. "Nós sabemos. Ninguém estava sugerindo que—"

"—Doente." Sirius murmurou, subindo em sua cama. "Você é doente, Peter."

"Sirius, me desculpa." Peter murmurou miseravelmente, deitando em sua própria cama.

Sirius fechou suas cortinas não querendo mais olhar para ele e, quase desafiadoramente, voltou a colocar seu braço em volta de Moony, que estava com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro de Sirius. _Ele não quis dizer nada_, Sirius lembrou a si mesmo. Ele deitava com Moony na mesma cama desde que tinha doze anos — antes disso, nunca tinha tido qualquer tipo de atração por ele. E o que quer que estivesse acontecendo consigo agora _era_ apenas uma fase que ele ia superar. Não era nada. Sirius _não_ era algum tipo de pervertido que saía com animais. Ele iria achar alguma garota humana normal e ficaria muito mais atraído por ela do que jamais esteve por Moony.

"Desculpe por você ter que testemunhar isso." Sirius murmurou para seu lobisomem. Moony não respondeu. Não tinha como ele ainda estar dormindo dado o volume da discussão de Sirius e Peter, mas o bruxo imaginou que ele apenas estava tentando dormir. Ele afastou o súbito desejo de beijar os cabelos de Moony e fechou os olhos, com a intenção de também tentar dormir.

—

"Eu decidi chamar Rebeka Vick para sair." Sirius informou seus amigos no café da manhã do dia seguinte.

James e Peter se olharam por um momento antes de se virarem para Sirius.

"Na noite passada você não queria nem admitir que gostava dela." James pontuou.

"Sim," Sirius admitiu. "mas agora que eu o fiz, acho que é inútil continuar fingindo. Eu a quero e eu vou tê-la."

Peter riu e então tossiu para disfarçar.

"Você acha que eu não consigo?" Sirius perguntou, virando-se para ele com desafio em seus olhos. Ele ainda estava bravo pela noite anterior, apesar de, em retrospectiva, ele ter percebido seu exagero já que a acusação passou tão perto da verdade para ele. Se o comentário tivesse sido feito ano passado, ele provavelmente estaria dando uma boa risada do ocorrido.

"Eu acho que ela é... Mais velha..." Peter disse devagar. "… E… Bem… Gostosa."

"Você está dizendo que ela está fora do meu alcance?"

Peter e James se olharam novamente, e James encolheu os ombros. "Não é que você não seja bonito, cara, mas... Ela é uma quintanista—"

"—E popular." Peter cortou.

"Eu sou popular." Sirius disse.

"Claro," James disse. "mas—"

"—Escute, James," Sirius interrompeu, sorrindo de repente. "só porque _você_ não conseguiria arranjar um encontro nem se sua vida dependesse disso—"

"—Eu conseguiria um se eu quisesse!" James argumentou.

Peter riu. "Sim, quantas vezes você já chamou Lily Evans para sair? E quantas vezes ela disse sim?"

"Ela me quer." James declarou simplesmente. "Ela apenas está bancando a difícil."

Sirius e Peter rolaram os olhos um para o outro.

"Bem, eu não vejo por que Rebeka Vick não sairia comigo." Sirius disse, cruzando os braços.

—

James cutucou Sirius enquanto eles caminhavam pelo jardim durante o intervalo da manhã. Sirius olhou na direção que ele assentiu com a cabeça e viu Rebeka conversando com algumas outras quintanistas Corvinais.

"Você vai fazer?" James sussurrou na orelha de Sirius.

Sirius encolheu os ombros. "Por que não?"

Ele olhou para Peter e Moony, que lhe deram um pequeno sorriso. Quando o último o fez, Sirius sentiu aquela agora familiar sensação de calor vibrando em seu peito, bem como o aumento de sua frequência cardíaca. Aquilo não estava certo. Ele não devia se sentir daquele jeito.

Passando a coleira de Moony para o James, Sirius virou-se para as garotas. Rebeka era de longe a mais bonita do grupo. Ela não era a mais alta ou a mais magra, mas seu rosto e suas curvas a fazia se destacar entre as outras. Sirius notou que ele não sentiu nada enquanto andava através do jardim na direção dela. Nada de medo, nada de nervosismo, nada de... Emoção.

Bem, aquilo viria logo. Uma vez que Rebeka fosse sua namorada, ele ficaria animado para ver ela e passar um tempo ao seu lado, e, uma vez que ele tivesse oportunidade de tocá-la, bem...

Espontaneamente, fantasias de Sirius deslizando as mãos pelo corpo de Moony vieram em sua cabeça. Elas eram as mesmas imagens que ele usou para se masturbar no chuveiro essa manhã, as mesmas imagens que o vem assombrando por dois meses e o deixam totalmente duro em questão de segundos.

_Rebeka_, Sirius pensou consigo mesmo. _Foque-se em Rebeka. É ela que você vai chamar para sair, seu estúpido. Não Moony._

"Hey, Rebeka." Sirius disse casualmente, apoiando-se em uma parede do jardim.

Todas as garotas Corvinais o encararam com uma mistura de confusão e curiosidade, mas não de forma rude ou condescendente.

"Oi, Sirius." Rebeka disse devagar, olhando para ele. Como suas amigas, ela parecia confusa sobre porque ele estava falando com ela. Eles tinham se falado talvez apenas duas vezes em toda suas vidas.

"Teve um bom verão?" Ele perguntou polidamente.

"Brilhante." Ela disse sem muita entonação. "Você?"

"O mesmo." Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Bem… Er… Posso ajudá-lo?" Ela perguntou quando ficou claro que ele não iria falar mais nada.

"Creio que sim." Ele respondeu. "Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de ir até Hogsmeade comigo na próxima visita."

"Oh." Rebeka disse, parecendo surpresa. Ela olhou para suas amigas, na qual duas deram de ombros e outra sorriu encorajadoramente. Rebeka encolheu os ombros também. "Claro," ela disse. "eu acho, por que não?"

"Ótimo." Sirius disse, sorrindo para ela. "Conversamos em breve, sim?"

"Tudo bem." Rebeka concordou. "Bem… Te vejo por aí."

O sino tocou e as garotas da Corvinal desceram para a aula de Herbologia enquanto os Grifinórios se dirigiram até Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Sirius olhou cima de seu ombro para elas enquanto deixavam o jardim apenas para ver Rebeka fazendo a mesma coisa.

—

"Seu maldito sortudo." Peter murmurou, olhando para o hall de entrada onde Rebeka esperava por Sirius.

A garota estava vestindo um short jeans curto que mostrava suas pernas longas e escuras, e uma blusa delicada que deixava exposto seus seios e quase uma polegada de pele acima do cós do seu short. Seu cabelo brilhante estava solto e atingia seus quadris.

"Você não tem uma namorada, Pete?" James perguntou. Ele olhou pra onde Lily e algumas amigas (incluindo Rhonda, irmã de Rebeka) estavam prestes a passar pela porta. "Hey, Evans!" Ele gritou. Lily não foi a única que se virou para olhar para James, mas isso não pareceu incomodá-lo. "Ainda há tempo de mudar de ideia." Ele chamou, sorrindo como se ela estivesse perdendo uma oportunidade de ouro. No entanto, Lily sacudiu sua varinha e James soltou um "Oomph!" e agarrou seu estômago, como se tivesse levado um soco.

As garotas riram e uma delas disse "Boa, Lily!" enquanto elas deixavam o hall de entrada.

Sirius sorriu. "Boa sorte na próxima." Ele disse, dando tapinhas no braço de James antes de caminhar até Rebeka. "Está pronta?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo para ela.

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Suponho que sim."

Sirius estendeu sua mão e Rebeka olhou para ele por alguns segundos antes de pegá-la e sair andando junto com ele.

Num todo, Sirius achou o encontro bem... Chato. Rebeka não parecia ter muito que dizer, e nem parecia interessada no que Sirius tinha a dizer. Ela perguntou a Sirius algumas coisas sobre sua família, mas pareceu perder interesse quando ouviu que eles não se davam muito bem. Ela realmente não tinha interesse em ir a Zonko's ou Dedosdemel e quando Sirius a convenceu a ir até o Três Vassouras, ela simplesmente ficou traçando círculos em volta da borda de seu copo.

Sirius estava se sentindo um pouco frustrado, porque não só ele estava morrendo de tédio, mas ele também podia dizer que Rebeka não estava se divertindo. Ele não pode evitar se perguntar o porquê dela ter aceitado sair com ele se ela não parecia estar interessada. Por um momento, Sirius ponderou se devia apenas admitir que aquilo tinha sido uma má ideia, mas então ele lembrou que ele tinha mais razões para sair com Rebeka do que apenas provar para seus amigos que ele podia. Ele deveria ao menos _tentar_ salvar o encontro em vez de desistir tão cedo.

"Então..." Sirius disse e Rebeka levantou os olhos de sua bebida. "... Quando você... Vem aqui com suas amigas, o que vocês fazem para se divertir?"

Rebeka encolheu os ombros. "Compras, geralmente. Há algumas lojas agradáveis de roupas algumas quadras abaixo. E mesmo que a gente não compre nada, geralmente conversamos e tomamos chá ou café."

"Bem, você prefere fazer isso, então?" Sirius perguntou.

Ela olhou para ele e assentiu. "Nós poderíamos ir até a Madame Puddifoot." Ela ofereceu. "Eu gosto da... An… Atmosfera de lá."

"Você costuma ir lá com suas amigas?" Sirius perguntou enquanto pagava, mais para ser educado e começar uma conversa do que por real interesse.

Rebeka sorriu e sacudiu sua cabeça. "Não é um lugar que se costuma ir com _amigos_."

Sirius não pode deixar de pensar no que exatamente aquilo queria dizer, mas ele ficou quieto enquanto eles andavam pelas ruas e ela o levava até o local.

E quando eles entraram, ele viu... Bem claramente... O que ela queria dizer. Todas as mesas e cabines eram para duas pessoas, e cada uma delas era ocupada por casais desde desajeitados a risonhos até apaixonados e cheios de intenções.

"Olhe." Rebeka disse, guiando Sirius pela mão. "Há uma cabine aberta lá, vamos sentar."

Sirius fez o que ela disse, sentindo sua apreensão crescer quando Rebeka se sentou ao seu lado em vez de em sua frente. Ela segurou sua mão entre seus corpos, acariciando os dedos de Sirius. O garoto não fez nenhuma objeção, mas ele também não conseguia entender porque ela estava fazendo aquilo. Há apenas alguns minutos atrás ela parecia entediada até os ossos. E não é como se eles realmente se conhecessem. Mesmo nas poucas semanas entre o pedido de Sirius e a atual data, eles mal se falaram.

Quando o atendente chegou, Rebeka pediu um chá de hortelã e Sirius um chá doce gelado. Ele tentou pensar em algo para falar enquanto eles esperavam as bebidas chegarem — Rebeka certamente não iria começar uma conversa — mas ele não conseguiu pensar em nada. Enquanto o atendente saía, Rebeka largou a mão de Sirius apenas para colocá-la sobre seus joelhos.

De repente a pequena loja ficou muito quente e abafada, até demais para o gosto de Sirius. Ele se sentiu suando e conseguia sentir o coração batendo em seu peito... Mas aquilo era uma coisa boa, certo? Não é desse jeito que ele deveria se sentir quando uma garota bonita o tocasse? Mas... Novamente... Isso era para fazê-lo se sentir desconfortável? A proximidade de Moony — especialmente recentemente — sempre o fez se sentir relaxado mesmo quando seu coração batia a mil quilômetros por hora. Ele sempre queria ficar mais perto de Moony, achar uma desculpa para tocá-lo. A mão de Rebeka agora deslizava para sua coxa e tudo que ele queria era fugir daquela cabine.

Sirius ficou aliviado quando suas bebidas chegaram, mas a aparição de seus chás não impediu as mãos errantes de Rebeka. Ele realmente queria dizer a ela que ela estava deixando-o desconfortável e que queria que ela parasse, mas ele não podia porque isso era o certo, era dessa forma que era para ser. Os dedos de Rebeka traçaram a costura do jeans de Sirius e ele se perguntou se isso deveria deixa-lo excitado... Ou será que isso era suposto vir após os beijos e outros toques sem as roupas?

"Quente." Rebeka suspirou, e Sirius olhou para ela. Ela sorriu. "O chá." Ela explicou, acenando para o copo fumegante na mesa. "Acho que teremos que esperar um pouco... Antes que esteja bom para beber."

Então, sem aviso, ela o beijou.

Sirius, que provavelmente deveria esperar algo pelo modo que ela estava se aproximando dele — mas, de alguma forma, ele não esperava — simplesmente ficou sentado lá, olhos ainda abertos enquanto ele processava o que ela estava fazendo e pensava no que diabos ele deveria fazer em retorno. Fechar os olhos, certo? Pessoas deveriam fechar os olhos enquanto se beijam.

E foi o que ele fez. Não que tivesse sido uma grande melhora, mas ele honestamente não esperava que fosse. Ele pressionou seus lábios contra os dela e ela pressionou de volta com mais força, assim Sirius percebeu que era a coisa certa a se fazer. Ele fez de novo. Depois ele se perguntou quando ele deveria se afastar. Seus instintos gritavam para ele o fazer agora, nesse mesmo segundo, o mais rápido possível, mas Rebeka não parecia interessada em parar. A garota que deve se afastar quando não quiser mais, certo? Então, novamente, Sirius achou que não deveria ser a garota a dar o primeiro passo.

Mas antes que Sirius pudesse se decidir entre se afastar ou não, uma língua molhada e escorregadia deslizou para sua boca.

Oh.

Ele não tinha certeza do que fazer com aquilo, também. Tocá-la com sua própria língua, talvez? Ele realmente não queria, em fato ele queria aquela língua fora de sua boca, mas, novamente, ele ignorou seu instinto e deslizou sua língua pela de Rebeka. Isso era para ser excitante? Porque isso não era... Realmente… Talvez fosse por que Sirius nunca tinha beijado antes e era tudo novo para ele?

Sirius se afastou, sem querer, e ficou cara-a-cara com uma Rebeka ligeiramente ofegante.

"Esse foi seu primeiro beijo de verdade, não foi?" Ela perguntou.

Deixando claro o que era óbvio, Sirius acenou com a cabeça. "Sou ruim isso, não sou?" As palavras escorregaram antes que pudesse impedi-las.

Mas Rebeka sorriu. "Nah. Você apenas precisa praticar, só isso. Eu poderia te mostrar algumas outras coisas também." Ela adicionou em uma voz baixa, deslizando suas mãos pela coxa de Sirius novamente.

E antes que o garoto pudesse protestar, ela estava beijando-o novamente. E ele forçou a si mesmo a beijá-la de volta, porque era isso que ele deveria fazer, certo? Ele não poderia desfrutar do beijo sem aprender propriamente como dar um e isso não aconteceria sem prática. Então ele ficaria ali sentado e a beijaria até ele aprender a gostar disso, mesmo que isso significasse ficar naquela loja abafada por toda a noite.

—

Peter e James sorriram quando Sirius entrou no dormitório.

"Então, diga," James disse, inclinando-se em sua cama. "Como foi seu encontro?"

Sirius encolheu os ombros, tentando agir indiferente. "Bom. Nós nos beijamos."

"Apenas bom?" Peter perguntou.

"Sim." Sirius disse, de repente se sentindo defensivo. "Bom."

"Sirius, eu pensei que você gostasse dessa garota." James disse, rolando os olhos. "Depois de tudo, de conseguir um encontro com ela — inferno, vocês até se beijaram — tudo que você tem a dizer é que foi bom?"

"O que você quer que eu diga?"

"Que você está perdidamente apaixonado?" James sugeriu. "Bem, você fez planos para outro encontro?"

Sirius nem tinha pensado nisso. Mas ele imaginou passar sua próxima visita a Hogsmeade como a de hoje e quase se encolheu. Ele balançou a cabeça rapidamente.

"Você não se divertiu?" James perguntou. "Ou _ela_ não se divertiu?"

Sirius suspirou e se sentou em sua cama. "Eu não sei." Ele murmurou, se sentindo vulnerável e odiando isso. "Talvez... Talvez eu não goste dela tanto quanto eu achava. Isso foi… Eu não sei… Foi chato, ok?"

Peter e James riram, e Sirius sorriu para eles.

"Não foi minha culpa!" Ele se defendeu. "Aquela garota estúpida não queria ir a lugar algum sem ser aquela loja de chá idiota e ela nem queria falar sobre algo. Tudo que ela queria era dar uns amassos."

"O que há de errado nisso?" Peter perguntou entre risadas.

O rosto de Sirius de repente ficou quente. Ele lembrou que deveria _gostar_ de beijar, que ele deveria _querer_.

"Não, eu entendo o que Sirius quer dizer." James disse e Sirius se sentiu aliviado. "Meu primeiro encontro com Lily será repleto de passeios românticos pela aldeia, vários flertes, ela irá me contar sobre seus sonhos e desejos... E _depois_ nós vamos nos amassar até não poder mais." Ele declarou.

"Sim." Sirius concordou, acenando com a cabeça fervorosamente. "Eu não estou reclamando dos amassos..." Ele mentiu. "... Eu só achei que seria mais do que só isso."

"Bom, você escolheu a garota errada, cara." James disse, sorrindo. "Rebeka... Yeah... Ela é muito bonita… Mas não é muito para conversar."

Peter acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

"Acho que vou ter que achar outra pessoa, então." Sirius disse com um suspiro, sentindo-se aliviado. Não foi culpa dele que ele não tenha se divertido hoje. Foi culpa da Rebeka por ter sido uma companhia chata. Se ele achasse uma garota que fosse mais interessante, uma garota com quem ele realmente pudesse apreciar passar um tempo ao lado, então as chances seriam maiores de que ele iria gostar de beijá-la. Apenas fazia sentido.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Não sei se vão querer me matar pela demora ou se nem vão se dar o trabalho de ler o capítulo depois de tanto tempo, mas estou aqui para fazer minha parte e postar como manda o bom senso. xD Meu ano foi bem corrido e o emprego não me deixou tempo algum para fanfics, mas agora que está tudo na calmaria fica mais fácil de levar a tradução a diante.

Eu particularmente não gosto muito desse capítulo — vontade de espancar o Sirius pelo que ele falou do Moony! — porque ele me corta o coração... Mas espero que vocês gostem. Não esqueçam de mandar reviews, viu?


End file.
